Off Limits
by broadwayNd'Ggirls
Summary: ROGAN Rory Hayden, just moved from Australia, has been in and out of bad relationships, and shes not looking for a new one. doesnt matter 2 him. Rory's life has never been so complicated. Boyfriends, grandparents, protective brothers, drama. fullsum in
1. Second Impressions Aren't Always Better

**Summary- **Finn and Rory Hayden are sibilings. They grew up in Australia because Lorelai wanted to visit some place exotic, but Finn, being a year older that Rory, moved to the US to go to school at Yale. Rory spent her first year of college in Australia, but Christopher's law firm insisted that he move back, so Rory and Lorelai went with him. Now Rory just started her second year of college, but at Yale. Rory is extreamly close to her parents, and Finn is her complete opposit, making them best friends. Rory has gotten lucky with guys in the past, but she's not sure if she can handle American college boys, and neither is Finn.

**Pairing- **Rogan (but with some Dean, Tristan, (Sorry this isn't their story, they shall be hated) and maybe others) Lorelai/Chris

**Rating- **T for alcohol, mature situations, sexual content, and some other stuff that I haven't figured out if I'm going to use yet

**Intro- **To the average person, Rory and Logan's first encounter would have seemed hostile, and it was. It had ended with Logan telling Rory to call him 'commander' Rory had hated Logan, and the rest of his friends. She still did, even though they were her brothers friends to. To her, Logan was just rich, conceited, play boy. To him, she was a fascinating, beautiful, bookworm, his best friends sister, and completely off limits.

* * *

_**Second Impressions Aren't Always Better**_

* * *

"Hey Ace" Logan said, coming up behind Rory in the coffee line 

"Ace?" asked Rory, turning to face him

"Yeah, I heard about you. Your one hell of a reported. Your my 'Ace' reporter"

"I'm your nothing" Rory turned away from him

"Aw, don't be like that Ace. I know that I didn't make the best first impression, but let me make it up to you" Logan tried to put his hand on her shoulder to turn her around

"Don't touch me. I don't want to know you or any of your other spoiled friends. Your all self-centered, low life, unfeeling..." Logan cut her off

"Thats harsh Ace. We're not that bad. I mean Steph is one of us and you and her hit it off. If you think about it, your one of us to"

"I am not one of you. I'm only slightly related to rich people, and I did not become one of them"

"Wow, ok, simmer down. You shouldn't hate rich people so much. We're not that much alike. I mean come on, we're your brothers friends, but you don't hate him"

"You know my brother?" Rory asked, disbelieving

"Oh I'm hurt, Ace. Didn't he ever mention me?"

"Finn is not that family oriented. He doesn't really share things with the rest of the family"

"He seems to be pretty close to you"

"Oh hi, a plain coffee with whipped cream and coco sprinkled on top," Rory told the coffee-kiosk man before turning back to Logan, "Finn and I are close, but lets just say I'm more of a mamma's girl. I'm the good child who always tells her mother everything, who studies, and who doesn't get into trouble. Finn is the opposite. Finn is... well you know"

"You can't be so close if you don't even have he same accent"

Rory paid, grabbed her coffee, and started to walk away from Logan, "Well, the accent never caught on when we lived in Australia because, uh, I'm not as socially active as him"

"Thats putting it politely" Logan followed her

"Why are you following me?"

"Why do you hate me?"

"Because you are rude and selfish and you were mean to my friend"

"How was I mean to him? I just said that he makes a kickass margarita"

"You treated him like he was some kind of animal instead of a person"

"Well I'm sorry, my people skills must be wanning, because last time I checked I was pretty popular"

"If by popular you mean the biggest playboy on campus, then yes, you are popular"

"Oh so you've heard of me"

"Just leave me alone"

"Fine, but I'll see you tonight" Logan turned and walked back across the cobblestones in the direction of the library

"What? Wait! You can't just walk away!" Rory stood staring after him. Logan didn't turn around, but instead just waved his hand in the air in farewell. Rory sttod staring in disbelief. She had never met some one that could make her blood boil so easily. If she wasn't already late for a class, she would have walked right after him and annoyed him until he told her wha he ment.

* * *

**This isn't m first Rogan, but my first shot at her hating him. Do you like it? Please review!**


	2. Reasurances and Parties

**I know that there is a overload of dialog, and not enough discription, but I'm trying my best**

* * *

_**Reasurance and Parties**_

* * *

"Ahhh!" Rory groaned as she stormed into her dorm and thew her bag on the couch

"Sounds like someones angry" Rory's new roommate Paris said without looking up from her glue gun

"You would be to if you just missed an entire class of necessary notes because you zoned out thinking about what one stupid guy said"

"So this is a guy thing?"

"No its not. He's my brothers friend. He said something about seeing me later, but I didn't invite him over!"

"Maybe he's just going to that party you're going to that I wasn't invited to" Paris's voice was cold

"How the heck would he know where I was going?"

"Beats me" Rory ignored Paris and picked up her phone

"Hello, mom?" Rory asked after dialing the well known number

"Hi, you've reached a cellphone. I won't tell you who this is, because if you are calling me you should already know that" the voice on the other end said

"Mom? You need to calm down. I know that you haven't been in the USA for a while, but I swear, nobody is out to get you. Its not a country full of stalkers"

"Oh my little girl! Fruit of my loom! My favorite daughter! I'm not afraid of stalkers, I'm afraid of my parents. Some how, I just know that they will find out that we have moved back. I know it. Anyways, hows Yale?"

"Actually, the whole thing I said about stalkers, I take back. There is this guy that I only met once before, and hated, that showed up again today. It was so weird, he knew exactly when I would be at the coffee kiosk and he knew that I was going to the same party he was tonight. I think I have a stalker!"

"I'm so sorry, but Dick Tracy is not here right now. I'm currently being loyal to my husband, but next time I see Dick, I will put in a good word for you"

"Mom, I'm serious"

"No, your over reacting. Who is he anyways?"

"Someone we all know and love, Logan Huntzberger"

"No, your brothers friend?"

"Yep"

"Well then why are you freaking out?"

"Because I have a guy thats stalking me!"

"Who raised you? Cause this isn't the Rory I know. Hes your brothers friend. You are close to your brother. Your brother is close to them. Do you think that maybe Logan might have heard from Finn that you are a coffee addict and are going to this party?"

"God, I'm an idiot. Sorry, this Yale thing is just weird. I will be the normal Rory by next week"

"Good thing you gave me the exact date, cause I was thinking of calling tomorrow, but I don't want you to pull a gun on me or anything"

"Bye mom"

"Bye sweets, love you" Rory hung up her cellphone, chiding herself for being so worried

"knock knock" Rory spun around to see her brother standing in the doorway, holding a box. She quickly crossed the shinny mahogany floor to hug her brother

"Hey Finn, I missed you so much. I can't believe tat I have been in Yale for two weeks and I didn't see you! I swear, I was meaning to call you, or visit or something, I just never found the time"

"Glad to see your enjoying yourself luv. Here, I brought coffee" Finn handed the box to Rory, who took in and placed it on the table next to her

"So, how have you been?"

"Same old same old. Drinks, girls, university can be a real bore at times" Finn winked, "Yourself?"

"Well I made a few friends, and I'm going to that party I told you about tonight"

"Rory, promise me that you'll be careful"

"Wow, I always pictured this conversation coming from dad. Your going to this party to. Don't you think that you are being kind of hypocritical?"

"Oy, don't use big words so early in the day. Its bad for the brain"

"Finn, its six o'clock pm"

"Really? Must be the jet lag"

"Jet lag? How can you have jet lag?There aren't any different time zones here"

"Well I might have, gone out with a few friends for a few days"Finn said, avoiding eye contact

"Finn..." Rory said, pretending to be serious

"It was only Russia for three days. I wouldn't have gone, except they said that there were a lot of red heads there. There were a couple of reds, but it was pointless though because none of them spoke English"

"Poor Finn, no luck with women" Rory joked, "Hey, I know that this is our first little family reunion, but I have to go get ready for the party, so..."

"I'm already on my way out. See you later Ror" Finn walked out of the dorm. Rory went into her room and started getting ready.

3910339103

Rory was excited. She was at her first college party. It was defiantly lower than her standards expected, but it was impressive in other aspects. It was a floor party, so all the dorm rooms were open. There were people everywhere, most of them already drunk. Some rooms seemed to be themed, other seemed to be just general, while still others seemed to be utterly random. There was a room of people that were obsessed with Star Trek, a room where all the food was some type of fruit, a room where salsa music was playing over and over, and another room where the guys refused to put any shirts on. There wasn't, however, a room that Rory liked. None of the rooms had a visible book shelf. Rory, for once, had forgotten to bring her emergency book that she usually carried with her at all times, and she was bored. Rory decided to just wander in and out of rooms until she found something.

"Eh Rory" an obviously drunk Finn said, swinging his arm over her shoulders as her came up to her in the crowded hall

"Hey Finn"she said, glad for the company

"I would like you to meet a psherfectly wondruffle woman" Finn slurred, "This is... is... I know its a flower or spice or something" Finn motioned to the girl next to him

"Rosemary," the girl offered

"Rory"

"I know, we've met"

"We have?" Rory usually didn't forget a face

"Well not exactly, but Finn has told me so much about you, and once Steph pointed you out to me from a distance"

"So, we actually have done nothing like meeting" Rosemary was sent into a fit of giggles, and Rory could tell from the smell on her breath that she to was drunk

_I might as well make the best of this situation. Why not have some fun, they won't remember in the morning, _Rory thought

"Sho, Rory, 'ave you been a good girl?" Finn smiled crookedly and cocked his head

"Oh believe me, I'm not an angel. Though I never told anyone before, this summer, I flew to New York for a one night stand with my old boyfriend who moved her a year ago. Remember him? Dean? Oh by the way, when your car was devil egged, it was me and Dean because we were angry that you walked in on us when we were making out on the couch. Oh and the time right after you got your drivers licence, when you thought someone sabotaged your car, that was me to. I was bored and annoyed that you could drive and I couldn't, so first i keyed your car, and then I put gum in the ignition" Rory smiled at Finns oblivion

"Shats wonderful Rory! Lets celebrate! Drinks all around!" Finn swaggered off

"You are horribly cruel" a voice close to Rory's ear whispered. She whirled around to see Logan not an inch away from her. She could smell a bit of alcohol on his breath, but not nearly as much as Finn

"I prefer to use the words 'taking advantage of interesting opportunities'" Rory a step back, only to bump into a couple making out behind her

"I know a room thats not quite as crowded, want to come?" Logan jerked his head to show which way the room was

"I guess" In the dim, yellow, hall light, Logan thought he saw her smile, but it was fleeting. Rory followed him down the hall and then into room 4D. Rory noticed that Logan shut the door behind them, but didn't understand why until she saw where they were

"Uh Logan" Rory said slowly

"Yeah Ace?" He was once again, uncomfortably close

"This is the make out room"

"Yeah"

"You know, where people go to make out"

"Yeah, but it is roomier and quieter"

"I thought that you were taking me somewhere where I wouldn't accidentally run into two people locked on to each others lips"

"Oh you won't run into anybody. They are all on the couches, chairs, and against the walls. Just stay standing and your fine"

"Fine, but awkward. I'm leaving" Rory turned and reached for the door knob

"No Ace, don't go" Logan stepped in front of her

"Why? What are you going to do? Keep me in here forever?"

"No, but I might be tempted to do this" Logan leaned in and kissed her, long and hard

* * *

**You like? Please review!**


	3. Going Somewhere

**I know that there isn't much Logan activity or conflicts yet, but there will be**

_

* * *

**Going Somewhere**_

_

* * *

_

_"I thought that you were taking me somewhere where I wouldn't accidentally run into two people locked on to each others lips"_

_"Oh you won't run into anybody. They are all on the couches, chairs, and against the walls. Just stay standing and your fine"_

_"Fine, but awkward. I'm leaving" Rory turned and reached for the door knob_

_"No Ace, don't go" Logan stepped in front of her_

_"Why? What are you going to do? Keep me in here forever?"_

_"No, but I might be tempted to do this" Logan leaned in and kissed her, long and hard

* * *

_

Rory, at first, was so surprised that she didn't pull away, she actually found herself kissing him back. Suddenly she realized what she was doing and broke away. _What am I doing? Did I actually just kiss him back? _Rory thought, before looking up to face a smirking Logan

"You want a repeat?" He asked coyly, "You seemed to enjoy the primer"

"What the hell did you do that for?" Rory said after a few moments

"Ohh, I didn't think that a pretty little thing like you knew such language"

"You're drunk" She said, walking around him. This time he didn't stop her

"Maybe I am, but a drunk lip speaks a sober heart" Logan said, following her out into the crowded hall

"You don't even know me"

"Is that true? I know your brother pretty well, and if you give him vodka, he just doesn't shut up. For example, the first bone you broke was your knee after you fell off a swing"

"So you know facts about me, that doesn't mean you know me" Rory started crying. She wasn't sure why. She hadn't cried since, well since her cat died when she was in fourth grade

"But I want to know you Rory, just give me a chance?" Logan grabbed he by the shoulders and spun her around

"Don't you see? You've ruined everything" Rory broke away and fled down the staircase, leaving a forlorn looking Logan staring blankly after her

3910339103

"Sheesh, you think you could at least be thankful, after being invited to that party" Paris said when a sleepy, tear stained Rory entered the common room the next morning

"Wha...?" Rory asked, plopping herself down on the red and white stripped couch, still half asleep

"And him of all people. What kind of idiot are you?" Rory looked at Paris as if she was half crazy

"What are you talking about? No better question, why are you talking? My brain can't comprehend things with out coffee"

"Oh well then your even more self centered then I thought"

"What? Oh never mind" Rory knew that Paris was about to tell her something that she could understand without coffee. Rory slowly got up and went back into her bedroom to get freshened up. When she went back out, someone was waiting for her

"Oh hi Finn. Is that coffee? Your a life saver" Rory ran over and grabbed the cup of coffee from him

"Hey Ror. Wow, a new look. Bangs, waves, darker, completely different. I must have been drunk yesterday, sorry I didn't notice" Finn said

"Finn your always drunk. Oh by the way, this is my roommate Paris Gellar" Rory motioned to Paris

"Hey. And While on the topic of meeting people, meet my friends. You know, the ones I talk about but never bring home?"

"Ah, these are those friends" Rory smiled, until Finn moved aside to revile who was standing behind him

"Rory, this is Colin, Steph, Logan, and I think that you have met Rosemary, but I can't exactly remember"

"Yeah, we met. Actually, I met all of them, about a week ago. You were there to, but you were to drunk to remember. You were looking for the room of a red head who had met but didn't know her name"

"Did I really do that? Huh," Finn said thoughtfully, "Oh well. Anyways, today is Saturday"

"Yes, today is Saturday"

"We wanted to know if you wanted to join us"

"Where?" Rory said casually

"Uh, somewhere. Its a surprise" Colin said quickly

"Ah surprise huh?" Rory said thoughtfully

"Yeah, you have to wear a blindfold to, so you wont know where we're going. Here, let me" Logan said with a small smile. Rory shot Logan a cold glance

"Wait, uh, Rory, could I see you for a sec?" Paris grabbed Rory's hand and dragged her into the dorm room they shared

"What is it Paris?" Rory said with a bit of disdain. She was angry at everyone. She was angry at the world, but she wasn't sure why

"Were you even listening to me this morning?" Paris exploded once the door was closed

"About what?"

"Everybody is talking. About that party last night"

"And?"

"They all say that you and Logan disapeared into the make out room for a long time"

"So?" Rory's voice was getting louder

"And some people even said that they saw you kiss!" Paris was louder to. She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation

"So what if we did!"

"Then you were so mean to him! Nobody can remember a time when Logan hasn't brought a girl back to his apartment. You must have said something to him"

"I may have"

"Why would you do that! Your such an idiot!"

"Why!"

"Because every girl lives for a night with THE Logan Huntzberger. I would have given anything to be you! but you treated him like he was unimportant!"

"He is unimportant! He's just a rude, conceited..." Paris cut Rory off

"So what! You got what every girl wants"

"Not me" Rory headed for the door

"Well even if you don't want to be part of this, everybody already knows. You won't be able to walk into a class or anywhere again without people whispering about 'the girl who turned HIM down"

"Whatever, bye Paris" Rory opened the door and stormed out

"Whats up luv? That sounded heated" Finn said as she walked over to the doorway

"Oh nothing" Rory said quickly, looking at the ground. _Maybe something is wrong with me. Why did I turn him down? Am I an idiot, to reject him, when I currently don't have a guy in my life?_

Rory was jerked back to reality by the feeling of a pair hands running through her hair

"What are you doing?" Rory exclaimed

"Chill out Ace," Logan said, "I'm putting on your blindfold" Rory shuddered as his fingertips brushed against the back of he neck. He was flirting with her,and she knew it. However, Finn and the others seemed not to notice

"Alright, everybody, in the car" Finn ushered everyone towards the waiting stretch limo

"Oh, we're getting a first class trip this time. What happened to your Porche?" Steph asked, admiring the vehicle

"Well, I always like to plan ahead" Finn began, but was interrupted by Colins snickers, "I figured that we do not know the level of alcohol we will reach, so none of us should be driving. Therefore, Martin, the chauffer, will drop us off, uh, 'there', and then come back to pick us up when, uh, 'its' over. See this also provides enough room for everybody, and prevents the risk of us driving into the lake in a drunken stupor" Finn smiled at the little group

"Wow, you actually did think ahead" Rory said, impressed, and trying to ignore Logan breathing in her ear as he guided her into the car. It was going to be a long trip. _Why did I ever agree to this? I don't even know where we're going. It could be Russia again for all I know. I don't know how long were going for. I didn't even pack! How will I ever be a journalist if I can't even find out these simple little facts? _Rory got into the car and sat down. She was pretty sure that she as sitting pressed up against the left side of the car, and Logan was next to her, lightly running his fingertips up and down along her leg. _Why, why, why? _Was all Rory could think

* * *

**Comment? Questions? Concerns? Like it? Hate it? Got an idea? Please review!**


	4. Noticed

**Ok, I know that you will all hate me because this isn't a very romantic chapter, Rogan wise, but I didn't want to rush things. Don't worry, it will get romantic soon, but if you have an suggesions or ideas, please tell me**

* * *

**_Noticed_**

* * *

"Will someone please tell me where we are going?" Rory begged for the millionth time in the last hour

"No matter how many times you ask, we still won't tell you" Stephanie laughed from her seat next to Colin by the other door

"I can tell you, Ace" Logan whispered, coyly, his hand still tracing patterns on her leg. _Stupid day to wear a mini skirt_ Rory thought

"Besides, we're here" Colin said, looking out of the tinted window

"Where?" Rory asked. The others ignored her. The car slowed to a halt, and Finn reached over and opened the limo door. Four friends piled out of the car, followed by a stumbling Rory directed by a smiling Logan.

"Can I take the blindfold off now" Rory whined

"Yep" Finn said. Logan reached over and untied the blindfold. As soon as he was done, Rory immediately was five feet away from him

"Uh, so, where are we?" Rory asked, looking around. They seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, as if the car had just dropped them off on the side of the road. All around them were trees. Trees and nothing else

"You're gonna find out soon enough" Rosemary said, smiling. The group walked along a small dirt path, barely visible to someone who didn't know it was there. After a few minuets, the path widened, and Rory found herself standing in a clearing, littered with white tents. All around her, were other people of about her age wearing white shirts, and looking like they were a century behind

"What year did I just step into" Rory said, laughing slightly

"This, is an LDB meeting" Finn said, proudly. Rory stared blankly at her brother.

"You know, the Life and Death Brigade" Steph said, looking at Rory, "founded by our parents and grandparents"

"You never heard of it before? Well thats not surprising, it is a secret" Rosemary told her, "Its like a club, but exclusively for the, shall we say, higher class of students"

"Its a party for the rich kids" Finn said loudly. Rory didn't doubt that some way or another, he had already found alcohol

"Everyone seems to be in costumes, we look out of place" Rory glanced around again at the other people

"Thats all taken care of, luv. Your tent is that one over there" He motioned to a tent five tents away from where they were standing, "go change and meet us back here in thirty minuets" the group split up and began to wander off. Rory walked into her tent and saw an outfit, similar to the ones the other girls outside had been wearing. It was just a simple white and brown ensemble, but Rory was grateful to get out of her miniskirt

"Looking good Ace" a voice behind her said, once she had finished changing

"Logan! How long have you been standing there?" Rory asked, very self conscious

"Oh don't worry, I gave you ample time to get dressed. I just slipped in a few moments ago" He gave her one of his signature smirks

"What do you want?"

""Just to see you"

"Don't give me that crap"

"What should I say? Here, how about you tell me why you left me at the party last night. I believe you said something about ruining everything"

"Logan, listen. Your cute, but looks aren't everything. I hate how your treat all those other girls, as well as anyone who doesn't have the money you do. Plus, your my brothers best friend"

"You still didn't answer me"

"I said you ruined everything, because you did. This was suppose to be a fresh start. I was suppose to go off to college, get settled in, then find a suitable boyfriend who would let me do my studying. I had a plan. Now, I'm known as the girl who thought so highly of herself, that she turned down the hottest guy on campus, when it wasn't anything like that"

"I knew you thought I was hot"

"I can't believe you"Rory pushed passed him and left him standing, once again alone, in the tent

"Rory" Logan said in an exasperated tone, as he followed her out of the tent, nearly bowling over Stephanie

"What was that about?" Rosemary asked as she came over to Stephanie

"I don't know. I was just coming to see if Rory like the outfit. I heard her say "I can't believe you" then she stormed out without noticing me. The Logan rushed after her saying "Rory". Do you think that somethings up?" Steph looked after the pair disappearing behind a row of tents

"What do you mean?" Rosemary didn't quite understand what Steph was implying

"You know. Do you think that shes going to be his flavor of the week?"

"He wouldn't dare. Would he?"

"Only if he has a death wish. That poor girl. Anyways, I'm going to see Finn. By the way, Colin was looking for you" Rosemary walked away, and was soon followed by a thoughtful Stephanie

39103

"Have a good night?" Rory jumped at the noise, by turned to see that it was only Steph

"Oh sorry, I didn't know that you were in my tent. You surprised me" Rory sighed, thankful that Logan had listened to her when she told him to stay away from her

"You never seemed to be the nervous type"

"I... I'm just not use to being in the woods with a bunch of people I barely know"

"Really?" Steph looked sceptically at Rory, "Anyways, I stopped by to tell you that everybody is being sworn in tonight instead of tomorrow. That dress you were suppose to wear tomorrow, wear tonight. A different dress will arrive for you tomorrow. Kay? Bub-bye" Steph got up walked out

"Could this day get any worse! I almost got away from talking to anybody today. Now I'm going to have to talk to everybody! Even Logan. Ahhh!" Rory exploded

39103

"Looking good Ace" Rory didn't have to turn around to see who it was, she just kept walking through the trees towards the designated meeting place

"Hello Mr. Huntzberger" Rory said coldly

"What, formalities already? I'm hurt" Rory sped up her pace, "Your going to have to talk to me eventually"

"Not if I can't help it"

"You clearly don't know about being sworn into the LDB"

"Your trying to make me talk to you. I won't"

"Fine, suit yourself" Logan walked past Rory, not letting her see his smile

Rory almost stopped in her tracks when she saw what was in front of her. It seemed to be a large meadow, that had been cleared out. All around her was flat, green, land, empty save for a stage and a growing group of a hundred or so people. Rory made a mental note to come here in the future to read

"There you are" Finn said, running up to his sister, "Your going to miss everything. Those being sworn in can't be late"

"One question. What does being sworn in involve?"

"You'll see. Ah, its starting. I got to go, see you soon"

"Good evening to all of our members, and welcome to those about to become ones" A very put-together looking Stephanie said to the crowd from the stage

"Now, we," Colin motioned to Logan, Finn, and Steph, "Are the children or grand children of the founders of this wonderful group, and therefore, your leaders. We meet every so often and preform stunts of daring and bravery, hence our title. Now, there are rules, so after you are sworn in you will be given a copy to keep with you at all times. Make sure you read them"

"Without further to do, we will start. Everybody being sworn in, please line up next to the stage. Now as you are called, you will come forward. Each of us will ask you one question, just to get to know you better. We will ask you completely random things, and you must answer truthfully. Ok, now first we have... Carrie Lee Applegate" Logan said, as a smiling brunette mounted the steps to the stage, but Rory didn't even notice. She just realized what Logan had ment. She knew that he wasn't going to let her get out of this

All to soon, those three words rang out. "Lorelai Leigh Hayden" Logan called, smiling at her. She knew exactly why he was smiling, though it seemed so innocent to any bystanders. As Rory glanced over at the other descendants of founders, she realized that Stephanie worn a smile that looked even more smug than Logan's. Rory's heart sunk as she mounted the stairs to the stage.

* * *

**You like? Please, ideas and suggestions are also welcome!**


	5. Can Questions Lead to a Friend?

**Ok, the romantic parts are comming (not so much in this chapter though). Sorry that these last few chapters have been pretty vauge as to the surroundings.** _  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Can Questions Lead to a Friend?**__  
_

_

* * *

_

_"Lorelai Leigh Hayden" Logan called, smiling at her. She knew exactly why he was smiling, though it seemed so innocent to any bystanders. As Rory glanced over at the other descendants of founders, she realized that Stephanie worn a smile that looked even more smug than Logan's. Rory's heart sunk as she mounted the stairs to the stage._

"Hello Rory" Colin said as she walked towards them

"Hello" she said quietly

"You going to have to be louder than that. Don't be shy. Ok, I get to ask you the first question. Rory, your friends with Stephanie. Do you consider yourselves to be good enough friends, that even if Steph did something that embarrassed you and made you extremely angry, you would forgive her?" Rory could tell what was happening. _She knows. She knows that something happened between me and Logan. What am i thinking, nothing actually 'happened' between us, but she knows. And Colins involved to? That makes everyone except Finn involved. Oh shoot. Does Finn know? He'll kill Logan_

"Uh, Rory? You still with us?" Colin joked

"Yeah, sorry. Umm, I think I might forgive her, but, depending on what the event that caused my anger was," Rory looked straight at Steph and spoke deliberately, "But some things are harder to forgive than others"

"Alright, my turn. Rory, what do you think of Logan?" Steph asked

"Getting right to the point, she doesn't waste time" Rory muttered, "Um, Logan? Well I think that he is a little spoiled, but aren't we all? I think that, based on what I've heard, he is very popular with the ladies, and, though I don't worship him, I admire him on certain aspects. But I also hate him for others. I am making an understatement when I say that he is also pretty good looking" Rory glanced over just in time to see Stephanie scowl

"Oy, Rory, my turn now" Finn said loudly, "Do you 'ave a boyfriend yet?"

"I just broke up with my boyfriend Dean, and so am not looking for anyone new right now" Rory directed her words at Logan

"My turn now Ace" Logan said with a smirk

"Ace? Are we playing poker? Lets play Tequila poker. Thats a better version" Finn said randomly

"No, no poker Finn," Logan said without taking his eyes off Rory, "Rory"

"Thats my name, good for you to remember for once" Rory said, giving him a look of disgust

"Ace then" Logan smiled at her, "Who was the last person you kissed?" a murmur went through the crowd, for they all noticed the tense atmosphere and knew all about how protective Finn could be

"The last person I kissed was my mother when I said goodbye. That was a couple of weeks ago" Rory gave him a fake smile

"Who was not a relative and who you kissed on the lips" Logan returned her fake smile

"I answered your question already"

"Ah but Ace, rule 157 clearly states that one of the inquisitors may extend his or her question, though may not change it. None of the others extended, so I can. Didn't you read the rule book? It was siting on your mattress" Rory was about to protest, but she had a good idea of where her rule book had ended up

"The last non-relative that I kissed on the lips was... My boyfriend Dean, when we broke up a couple of months ago" Rory glared at Logan so intensely that he did not protest or inquire further

"Thank you Rory. Surprisingly, you are our last entry. We don't have anybody whose last name is beyond H" Colin laughed, "Now we are done, so we'll see all of you back here tomorrow for the big event. A new set of cloths will arrive tomorrow as well. Be for I forget, there is going to be a party tonight. So go freshen up, and come back down for a night of partying, Brigade style" The crowd began to disperse, the founders descendants began to pack up their lists and papers, and Rory began to head towards the stairs

"Wait" Logan said suddenly. Hundreds of eyes slowly turned to face him. "I'm invoking rule 191"

"I presume if I had this rulebook I would know what you are talking about" Rory said, still glaring, not caring if anyone noticed

"Rule 191 states that any descendant of a founder, may take anyone entering the LDB and question them on his or her own, if they think that the person may not be suitable for the LDB" Colin read from his book

"What?" Rory said,not believing that Logan had found away to talk to her again, without anybody noticing

"I said, rule 191 states that" Colin began again, but Rory cut him off

"I head you Colin, I just didn't believe you" Rory said, looking at Logan

"I declare that this little meeting should take place after tonights party" Logan said

"Fine" Rory stomped off, back up the path to her small tent, which was now the closest thing she had to a sanctuary

39103

"I think you look better each time I see you" Logan said

"I think you say a cheesy comment and mastermind some disturbing plot each time I see you" Rory replied

"I'm flattered. But seriously, that dress looks great on you, joking apart" Logan smiled sincerely for the first time since Rory had met him

"Thanks, whoever made the wardrobe decisions had a good eye for sizes"

"Do you want me to get you something? A drink maybe?"

"Sure, a drink would be great. Something fruity but not sour"

"And voilà" Logan presented Rory with a delicate glass filled with a think purplish liquid

"You are the fastest drink preparer I have ever seen" Rory said, smiling

"Correction, the fastest drink orderer"

"What is this?"

"Secret LDB recipe. Don't worry, not to much alcohol. Now if your my sister, which I'm hoping your not, this is the time your freak out at me for not getting a drink for Josh, her fiance, that has exactly twenty milliliters of sugar added and an inhaler close by"

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, shes great. Honors her name"

"I never pictured you as the family type"

"See what you learn when you talk to me Ace?"

"You know, I might even let you talk to me again, if you call off that meeting with you and me tonight"

"Oh, tempting offer" Rory made her infamous doe eyes at him, "And that just seals the deal. Where did you learn to do that? Those eyes could get you anything. I hope the term world domination isn't high on your list of things to do. Though you seem like the kind of person to rule the world kindly"

"Thank you, but domination is eleventh on the list, I believe"

"Your funny, you know that Ace?"

"I had a notion of it" Rory answered, "Now what about rule 191? I thought you were suppose to ask me stuff because I'm not 'suitable' for you little club"

"Now, watch it Ace, you and I both knowwhat the answer to my question was, and that you are perfectly suitable" Logan shrugged off her question

"So why the heck did you invoke the rule then? That was so random" Rory laughed

"Well i needed an excuse to talk to you because you we so intent on hating me, but now we're hitting it off, so I think I'm safe" Logan looked at Rory for a long time, neither of them saying anything. Finally Logan broke the silence

"You want another drink?"

"I think I'm going to have to have another if I don't want to bail on this"

"So your not hiding from me anymore?"

"I was never hiding"Rory laughed

"Yes you were"

"Fine, maybe a was avoiding you, but thats not the same as hiding" Logan looked at her again without saying anything. Rory felt uncomfortable under his stare. "I really think I need that drink right about now"

"Coming right up" Rory couldn't help but smile as Logan went to get her another drink. She decided that he wasn't half bad, but she still wasn't sure if she could get to close to him, she didn't want to get hurt again, not like last time. She wasn't sure if she could survive that again

* * *

**Review!**


	6. Friends and Visitors

**This is a really bring chapter. I'll admit it. Sadly, it is also a short one, but I just wanted to get something posted and I wanted a cliffhanger.**

* * *

**_Friends and Visitors_**

* * *

"I can't believe that its over" Rory said, half laughing half regretfully,"It feels like we only got here yesterday"

"Well we did actually get here yesterday Ace" Logan told her, walking towards the road

"True, but I wish we could stay here longer. Its so beautiful" Rory spun around, glancing wistfully at the landscape of fresh greenery, with the sun setting behind the hills

"Well just wait to see what happens at the next LDB meeting" Logan began to push Rory towards the limo in front of them

"Wait not yet!" Rory said, pretending to resist Logan

"In the car Ace" Logan laughed

"Fine" Rory slid in the car, and found herself in much the same position as before. She was next to Logan, who was next to the door. Rosemary and Finn were sitting across from them with Stephanie, and Colin was seated across from Stephanie, and on Rory's right. Rory didn't mind so much anymore. She had spent all of last night talking to Logan, and had learned that there was defiantly more than meets the eye to him. Then she had spent the entire morning talking to him again, and they had even climbed scaffolding and jumped off together as part of the LDB event. Rory still wasn't sure if she trusted him completely, but she was sure that she considered him her friend. Rory began to drift off into thoughts of the wonderful party and the excitement of the current day

"Earth calling Rory, you haven't said a word in over an hour. Are you still breathing?" Logan broke through Rory's thoughts

"Really? Over an hour? I can't have zoned out for that long. We must be almost back at Yale"

"Uh yeah, I told you that seven minuets ago" Colin said

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the LDB and the party, and that kinda thing"

"And... we're here" Finn said, looking out the tinted window of the car

"Here, let me walk you back to your dorm Ace, you looking a little out of it and we don't want to find you drowned in a lake somewhere" Logan offered, getting out of the limo behind Rory

"Ok. Gee, its getting cold. Remind me to give you a cup of coffee when you drop me off" She replied. Five minuets later the pair had said their goodbyes to the others, had walked to Rory's dorm, and were now trying to make Paris open the door because Rory had forgotten to take her key with her

"Paris open up" Rory called

"No, not till I'm certain its you" a voice from behind the door said

"Its her, i swear" Logan said

"Ha, I knew you were there Jamie" Paris accused

"Hes not Jaime, and why do you care? I thought you broke up with him over a year ago"

"He started calling me again. He heard that Doyle and I had a little spiff and he wanted to come see if I was alright. Jamie, I'm fine! Go away! I'm with Doyle!" Paris screamed

"Paris! Your paranoid. Its just me and Logan, standing outside in the freezing cold, turning into human Popsicles because my insane roommate would let us in!" Rory yelled. There was a silence behind on the other side of the door

"Rory?" Paris called

"Yeah?"

"Is Logan really there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You sure hes not Jamie?"

"I'm sure"

"Good. Come in, because someones here to see you" Paris slowly opened the door. Rory and Logan walked into the warm dorm. Rory stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was seated on the couch

"What are you doing here?" She whispered

"Happy to see me?" the figure seated on the couch said

"I haven't seen you in so long" Rory said, still whispering

"Since high school actually. How have you been, Mary?"

* * *

**Short, boring, except for the last bit. I swear romance is comming, but I need a way for it to start. Any ideas? I know that there will be a fight that leads to them kissing in the coffee line, but I need her to fall for him. Help me please! (oh, and review)**


	7. Knowing People

**Read and enjoy, romance in the next chapter** _  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Knowing People**  
_

_

* * *

_

_"Come in, because someones here to see you" Paris slowly opened the door. Rory and Logan walked into the warm dorm. Rory stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was seated on the couch_

_"What are you doing here?" She whispered_

_"Happy to see me?" the figure seated on the couch said_

_"I haven't seen you in so long" Rory said, still whispering_

_"Since high school actually. How have you been, Mary?"_

"Tristan what are you doing here?" Rory gaped at the blond boy sitting on her sofa

"Life is full of coincidences" Tristan smiled at her awe

"Yeah, but not this weird. How the heck do you know where I live?"

"I'll confess, I'm a stalker. Really Mary, did you think you had gotten rid of me that easily? I have connections you know"

"Ace, who is this guy?" Logan didn't like Tristan's cockiness

"Tristan DuGrey, and you are?" Tristan got up from his seat

"Logan Huntzberger"

"Ah, Mary still has a taste for riches then. Shes only dated one or two people without money. Oh yeah, I remember, bag boy. Wow, now was that guy a bunch of laughs"

"Dean was good to me" Rory said quietly

"Better than me?" Tristan pretended to be hurt

"At least I didn't leave him for you. I knew that you were nothing but trouble"

"Now don't be mean. Oh shoot, look at the time. I got to go, but I'll see you around Mary, I start Yale tomorrow" Tristan walked past Rory and Logan, and out the door. Logan and Rory didn't move

"Rory, help a confused guy out. Who was he?" asked Logan

"Tristan DuGrey was nearly my boyfriend. I, at the time, was living in Australia, and dating a boy who had moved there from Chicago, Dean Forester. Tristan had also moved to Australia, his father thought that being over seas would keep Tristan out of his hair. I'll admit, I was completely in love with Tristan, though not at first. He was always a complete jerk to me, and I hated him, but then I found out that he had a crush on me. I started observing him. He was cute, smart, nice, and I thought perfect. We kissed a couple of times, and I almost wanted to drop my relationship with Dean and go to Tristan. Remember, this was high school. My English class was putting on the play Romeo and Juliet. I was Juliet, he was Romeo. Opening night, he walks in five minuets till the show starts and tells he that he and some of his friends broke into a safe and got caught. His dad was shipping him back to the U.S. I never saw him again, until now"

"And so, do you still like him?" Logan asked cautiously

"No. When he left I went back to Dean. Then Deans family moved back to the U.S. as well. I could tell you that I flew to see him a couple of times, but you already heard that at the party. Now Dean is married and is not going to college. He and I are just friends and I am boyfriend less. Tristan has always been head over heals about me, but I don't want to be in a relationship with someone who does things so drastic that they could get shipped to another continent any day"

"Alright then. Don't worry Ace, I won't let him hurt you. Now how about that cup of coffee, I'm freezing"

Rory laughed, "Ok, thanks Logan, let me get out the mugs"

3910339013

Two weeks had passed since Tristan had shown up at Rory's dorm. So far, he had shown up a couple of times more, but hadn't made any move on Rory. She was actually considering that he might have changed. He seemed nice, and Rory almost wanted to be friends with him. Logan and Rory to had become fast friends. She trusted him with her life, and so far he hadn't made a move on her either, though she was pretty sure he had thought about it. Rory's social life had grown tremendiously in the last few weeks. Stephanie and her had become very close, as well as Rosemary. Popularity seemed to be eminent. Rory was invited to a party each day,and two or more on Saturdays and Fridays. Rory had always been a bookworm and a hard worker, so she rarely attended these parties that some people would give an arm and a leg to get into. Logan had finally convinced Rory to go to big party, twenty minuets away from campus, and so that was why Rory was running around with only one shoe on, on a Friday night.

"I can't find it!" Rory yelled again

"So why are you yelling? I can hear you just fine, but I don't know where your stupid shoe is" Paris said dismissively from the pink armchair

Rory grabbed her cellphone, "Mom?"

"Hey baby! My favorite daughter! My..." Lorelai was cut off

"Mom, have you seen my black high heels with the thin straps?"

"Well, let me think. When I came to visit last week... I tripped over them and so... I through them under the sink in the bathroom!" Lorelai exclaimed

"Thanks mom" Rory hung up and ran into the bathroom. Someone knocked on the front door

"Paris can you get it?" Rory called

"Why, the door is unlocked, and its probably for you anyways"

"Paris" Rory pleaded

"Hey, Ace?" Logan let himself in

"Hey Logan, one sec, I'm just getting my shoe from under the sink" Rory called from the bathroom

Logan looked at Paris questioningly, "Don't look at me, her crazy mother put it there" Paris said to him

"Ok, I'm ready" Rory walked into the common room

"Ace, you look amazing" Logan admired her short, plain, strapless, black dress, her wavy dark hair, let down and bouncing on her shoulders, and of course, her small black high heels

"Thanks, now lets go" Logan and Rory left the dorm and walked to Logan's silver Porche

"So where are we going?" Rory asked once they had been driving for ten minuets

"Rosemary rented out a space at a big hotel. Its huge, and I swear your going to have fun. There will be drinks, music, people, and if you get bored, there's a library" Logan smiled at her

"Huntzberger you know me to well" Rory returned his smile

39103

"Hey you made it!" Stephanie cried when the silver Porche drove up and Rory and Logan got out

"Yeah, hey Steph" Rory hugged her friend, "Wheres Rose?"

"Well, she and your brother are off someplace doing who knows what" Stephanie grinned

"See Ace, your already having a good time" Logan put his arm around Rory's shoulders, "Come on lets go get a drink"

"See you guys later, I have to stay and play hostess for Rosemary" Steph said

"Logan, could you get me a martini? I'm going to find the quickest route of escape to the library in case things get crazy" Rory walked off

thirty minuets later, Logan was sitting at the bar waiting for Rory. "Hey Colin" Logan grabbed his friends sleeve as he walked by with Stephanie, "Have you seen Rory? She was suppose to meet me thirty minuets ago"

"Sorry, can't say that I have seen her" Colin said

"I ran into her twenty minuets ago, she was coming out of the library. But I haven't seen her recently" Stephanie offered

"Thanks" Logan said, and the pair walked away. _Wheres Rory? She shouldn't have been gone so long. Did she forget? No, Rory didn't forget things like that. Well then what happened to her?_

Logan began to worry. He finally got up and went to look for her. He searched the entire room, the library, the halls, and was about to give up, when he heard something

"No stop it!" A voice was screaming, but it sounded muffled, or far away, so that nobody else, who wasn't paying attention, heard it. It was Rory's voice, but where was she? Logan broke into a frantic run

again the voice screamed again, "No!"

* * *

**You like? Romance is comming...**


	8. Beginings Can Quickly End

**Romance chapter! not much though, sorry, I wasn't in a mushy mood **

* * *

_**Beginings Can Quickly End**_

* * *

"Rory!" Logan yelled, running down the hall. He was closer now, her screams were louder now. There, the door on the left was slightly ajar 

"Rory!" Logan burst into the room

"Logan!" Rory was huddled in the corner, "Watch out!" Logan moved just in time to get out of the way of a chair being brought down over his head

"What the..." Logan quickly turned and saw Tristan standing next the the door, still holding the back of the chair

"Out Huntzberger, this is my room. I'm paying for it so you have to get out before I call security" Tristan slurred, obviously drunk

"Logan don't go! Hes trying to get me to sleep with him! He made me french kiss him, please don't go!" Rory said, panicked

"Shut up!" Tristan yelled at her, "Your my girlfriend and I can do what I want with you!"

"I'm not your girlfriend!" Rory yelled back

"And you can defiantly not do what ever you want to her" Logan grabbed Tristan around the waist, and they fell to the ground. Fists flew, but Tristan was to drunk to put up much of a fight. One punch and his was out cold

"Come on Rory" Logan called. Rory stood up, revieling that her dress had been ripped, and now was a couple of inches sorter than it had been

"Take me home" she cried

"And leave you alone with Paris? I'm taking you back to my place" Logan put his arm around Rory's shivering shoulders, and led her quickly down the hall. They pair got into the car and drove off before anyone noticed. Logan and Rory were silent the entire car trip back, just the occasional shudder from Rory and a look of emotion from Logan.

"Come on, I'll make you some coffee" Logan offered, as he helped Rory up the stairs

"Thank you" she said quietly. Logan led Rory over to a black leather sofa, and draped a blanket around her shoulders. He got her coffee and sat down beside her

"Logan, I'm so sorry. I made you leave that party"

"Are you crazy? I wouldn't just leave you, besides, I wasn't having any fun anyways"

"Hey Logan"

"Yeah"

"Your the greatest guy I know" Rory starred at Logan for a few moments before saying, "I think I love you" Neither of them said anything. Suddenly Logan leaned in and kissed her. This time, she didn't resist. Her coffee mug fell to the floor as the kiss developed into pure passion

391033910339103

"Hey" a voice said when Rory opened her eyes. Logan was next to her smirking. Suddenly the events of the night before crept back into her foggy mind

"Hey"

"Your beautiful when you sleep, did you know that?"

"Oh such flattery, does that line ever work?"

"Occasionally"

"Oh, brain hurts. Can't think. Need coffee"

"Already taken care of" Logan handed her a mug from the table beside him. Rory sat up, and realized that she was lying on the floor of Logan's living room

"Oh you wonderful person" Rory took a sip of her coffee

"Does that compliment earn me anything?" Logan smirked

"Maybe. How would you like to be rewarded" Rory asked playfully

"This might work" Logan kissed her softly

"Oh I remember somthing like this. Care to reresh my memory again?" Rory stradled him on the couch, and kissed him harder. An alarm began to go off. Rory looked up to see a clock blinking, eleven o'clock

"Oh shit, I'm late for class" Rory jumped off Logan and grabbed her shoes and ran out the door, leaving Logan blissfull, and at the same time, dissapointed that she had just ran out like that

3910339013

"Oh my god! You had sex with him? That happened so fast!" Stephanie exclaimed, later, as she and Rory sat at the cafe

"For the last time, I did not have sex with him. We made out, and I slept with him. But it was on the living room floor, not in bed or anything" Rory said quietly

"Oh my god!" Stephanie said again

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"You don't know Logan as well as I do. He has a different girl every week. Ever since he met you, he hasn't had anyone. We were all confused, but now I can see that hes fallen for you. Logan Huntzberger has finally fallen for somebody!"

"Shut up, he has not"

"He hasn't slept with a girl in almost a month. Face it, you've tamed the beast.You are going to be te envy of nearly every girl on campus, except me of course, I've got Colin"

"Do you think people will talk?"

"Oh course they will! This is big news! Everyone will know. Do you love him?"

"I think I do, hes just so perfect"

"Oh shoot, what are you going to do about Finn?" Stephanies voice suddenly became serious

"I completely forgot about him!"

"Hes not going to be happy. I heard about the last guy you kissed that was his friend"

"Yeah, poor Jess ended up moving to California"

"Finn is extreamly protective of you. Hes gonna flip when you tel him that you and Logan..."

"Hes not going to find out"

"What? How are you going to erase the past?"

"I'm not. I'm just going to cut off the future"

"Your going to break up with Logan?"

"Well we aren't even really together"

"Your going to break that poor boys heart"

"Family comes first" Rory paid the bill and got up, "I got to go finish my article for the Yale Daily News. See you later" The two friends parted, and Rory went back to her dorm to plan what she was going to say to Logan

* * *

**Like it? More on the way!**


	9. Leaving and Apart

**Please review! I'm trying to reach a hundred reviews within the next three chapters. If you have any ideas that you would like me to put in this story, or an suggestions, please tell me. warning, filler chapter**

**

* * *

**

_**Leaving and Apart**_

**

* * *

**

_"Finn is extreamly protective of you. Hes gonna flip when you tell him that you and Logan..." _

_"Hes not going to find out" Rory cut in_

_"What? How are you going to erase the past?"_

_"I'm not. I'm just going to cut off the future"_

_"you're going to break up with Logan?"_

_"Well we aren't even really together"_

_"you're going to break that poor boys heart"_

_"Family comes first" Rory paid the bill and got up, "I got to go finish my article for the Yale Daily News. See you later" The two friends parted, and Rory went back to her dorm to plan what she was going to say to Logan_

"Idiot" was all Paris said when Rory walked into the common room

"Huh?" Rory was still deep in thought

"You have an easy life. Me, no, my life is chaos. Between schoolwork, my life coaching with Terrence, work at the Yale Daily News, repetitive sex with Doyle" Rory cut Paris off

"Ok leaving now, before I am completely grossed out" Rory walked towards her room

"I'm just saying that you should be thankful, instead of taking everything for granted" Paris called after her. Rory stopped walking and whirled around

"What are you talking about?"

"Ok, fine, I might as well inform you. I'm writing that piece about violations of privacy for the newspaper, you know, all the stuff about security cameras and phone taps?"

"Yeah..." Rory said warily

"I thought I needed to better understand violations of privacy, so I tapped you. See for yourself, in the hem of your bra has a stitched in. I was going to add a camera, but I decided that would be to forward, I heard everything that went on around you last night and this morning. Don't worry, I turned it off before you and Logan got hot and heavy, but I turned it on again this morning"

"Paris! How could you do that! Thats way over the top! I can't believe this, you cannot use that in your article" Rory was furious

"Cool it Gilmore, I'm just using the basics, you know, private encounters, conversations, events, gossip, ex cetera. Nothing specific will be mentioned in the article"

"Or to anyone at all! You tell a single soul about me and Logan or about Tristan, and I swear I will make things very difficult for you"

"A threat, from the average mild-mannered reporter?" Paris said sarcastically

"I mean it Paris"

"Calm down" Paris said. Rory hated when people told her to calm down, because normally if she wasn't calm, she had a very good reason

"Paris..." Rory's voice was so threatening, she nearly scared herself

"I won't tell anybody, but as I was saying before, don't take things for granted. you're lucky to have Logan. There might not be another guy like him you're lucky enough to meet"

"There might not be another Finn either" Rory spun around and stormed into her room. It was still pretty early, and about the time when Logan had class, not that he ever attended. If Rory was correct, Logan would have to be at class right now because there was a huge exam taking place. Perfect time to call. She picked up her cell phone and slowly dialed his number, which had somehow ended up on her speed-dial.

"Hey, it's Logan. Leave whatever message you want. And if this is Finn? Buddy your voice mail is full! Again! We're meeting at the Starwood, nine-thirty, then just club-hopping from there. There's eleven of us, so bring the Hummer. Don't be more than a half hour late, and erase those stupid messages" Logan's answering machine blared at Rory. _He has to update this thing,_ Rory thought, _the club-hopping was last weekend, and Finn totaled that Hummer days ago. _A short beep noted that Rory was suppose to leave her message

"Oh, uh, Logan? Its me, Rory, Ace to you I guess" Rory giggled nervously. Did she really just giggle? Rory never 'giggled'. Why did she say that she was his Ace? "Anyways, so, uh" Rory took a deep breath "Logan we can't do this. I mean, we can't be in a relationship. Not that we are even in one to begin with, but if we were, we couldn't be" she was babbling now, "For the same reason as before. Except now I'm taking the reason more seriously. Not that I wasn't taking it seriously before, but..." another sharp beep cut Rory off. She quickly hit speed dial again

"Logan? Its Rory again. I'm going to get straight to the point. We can't be together because you are Finns friend. Its wrong for a girl to be closer to her brothers friend than he is. Thats the sort of thing that ends wonderful friendships and relationships. Its the whole rivalry thing. We can't be together. I thought I loved you, or at least felt some affection for you, but my feelings can't come between right and wrong. You are nothing to me anymore. Goodbye Logan" She hung up. The wonderful freed feeling that Rory had been expecting did not come, instead she just felt alone and depressed

3910339103

"Whats with you?" Colin asked Logan. They were at the usual hangout, a small bar with no country music, because Logan had proven his dislike for it a while ago. It was the usual crowd as well. Colin and Stephanie were sitting cozily, and Finn had his arm wrapped around Rosemary. Logan and Rory however, were sitting quietly, staring at their untouched plates

"Yeah, mate, you have been really quiet this evening" Finn said, clearly drunk

"Just tired" Logan mumbled

"Tired? How can you be tired? The night is still young! Speaking of which, I think everyone should know that Rosemary is coming home with me tonight" Finn exclaimed

Rosemary scoffed, "Oh Finn, you do hallucinate"

Finn replied, to that laughter of the rest, "I'm agreeing with everything Rosemary says tonight"

"My aren't we a cheery crowd" Colin said, looking from Logan to Rory, "Come on, lets have some fun. Juliet is throwing a party in this huge ballroom at a five star hotel down the street that her father just added to his chain. We havent seen Juliet in ages, lets go"

"We went to a party last night" Stephanie said

"So? I love parties! Everyone, lets go" Finn cried

3910339103

"So, enjoying yourself?" Logan asked Rory after that had been at the party for a little over an hour. It was the first time he had spoken to her since the previous night

"I must say, it beats being raped by a drunk blond" Rory said scornfully, thinking of Tristan. Her harsh words made Logan laugh

"Whats so funny?" Rory asked. She was not in a joking mood

"You are. you're funny, you're smart, you're gorgeous, why can't you be mine?"

"I'm sorry Logan, but I can't deal with talking to you right now" Rory walked off to find Stephanie. Strangely, she found herself crying. Rory had lost boys before, and she had cried. But she had never dumped a boy before and cried

**

* * *

**

**Not the best. A filler chapter. Review, another is fast in the making **


	10. Solutions

**this will be a good chapter, well sort of. Its a complete filler, really, but I needed to get Lorelai back in and Rogan togeather  
**

* * *

_**Solutions**_

* * *

_"Whats so funny?" Rory asked. She was not in a joking mood_

_"You are. You're funny, you're smart, you're gorgeous, why can't you be mine?"_

_"I'm sorry Logan, but I can't deal with talking to you right now" Rory walked off to find Stephanie. Strangely, she found herself crying. Rory had lost boys before, and she had cried. But she had never dumped a boy before and cried_

_39103_

Coffee. Thats what Rory needed. Shes wasn't doing so well. The Tristan thing, the hooking up with Logan, the breaking up with Logan, the party, the tear filled sleepless night, and the morning of classes that she hadn't paid attention to, was making Rory's feel terrible. It was 3:00, a perfect time to grab a cup of coffe and head back to her dorm. Rory walked up to the coffee kiosk and got in line. Rory was rifling through her purse, when a hand suddenly brushed against her shoulder. She looked up and glared

"What are you doing here?" Rory spat at Logan, for that was who was standing behind her

"Getting coffee" he replied. Logan had pulled himself together. He wasn't the sulking mess he had been the night before, "and your answer" Rory looked at him questioningly, "Ace, you never answered me last night, why can't I be with you?"

"Oh my god Logan! Are you deaf or something! I have told you a million times, even before we slept together! There are two reasons. One, you are a playboy who doesn't know the first thing about commitment. Two, you are my brothers best friend, and my brother and I are very close"

"We can solve everything! I can do commitment! I can be your boyfriend! Its something new, and I'm willing to try. I've never wanted to commit before, but I like you Rory, I want to be your boyfriend, really. And the Finn thing, we just won't tell him! If things go well, we'll tell him, but if we break up, its like it never happened. No one will know, no one will get hurt"

Rory felt a pang of hope, but not enough to overpower her feeling of distrust and insecurity, "Logan, I don't know..." she trailed off. Suddenly Logan grabbed her shoulders and kissed her, "Well I know you can do that, but..." Logan pulled her into him and kissed her more deeply, more passionately. They both knew that they felt right together

"Can you two take this somewhere else!" The coffee kiosk man yelled at Logan and Rory. The pair broke away smiling. All thoughts of doubt subsided

3910339103

Rory and Logan were doing all right. Secret kisses behind closed doors, making out on the couch at Logan's place with the door locked, everything but sex. They had managed to see each other everyday, but had not once spent the night. Rory hadn't slept with Logan since the night he saved her from Tristan. They had only been together for one week, but that was a long time for Logan to go without a girl in bed. He didn't complain though, he didn't want to loose Rory again.

"You know, you are very cute" Rory said playfully, sitting on top of Logan on his black leather couch

"Well thats a good thing, or people might notice you" Logan kissed her insulted face

"Oh, that was nice" Rory moved closer to him

"Yeah, it was" Logan smirked as he looked at her

"Care to refresh my memory?" Rory asked innocently. Her request was granted, and the two locked their lip together, fireworks still exploding just like the first time they had made out. Rory straddled Logan and started unbuttoning his shirt, tracing his firm chest. Suddenly, their was a knock at the apartment door. Rory jumped off Logan. He jumped up after her and quickly started buttoning his shirt while motioning for her to go answer the door

"Hi" Rory said casually, opening the door

"Hey, luv, what are you doing here?" Finn asked, confused

"Oh, uh" Rory thought hard

"She needed to borrow a book for class, but we can't find the one she's looking for" Logan said quickly, coming to stand behind Rory

"Oh," Finn said, "I came to tell Logan that I just got tickets to a huge concert in New York City. They were nearly impossible to get, let me tell you. Theres one for me, one for Colin, Stephanie, Rosemary, you, Logan, and one for Rory. Rory's ticket was originally for whoever you wanted to bring Logan, because its kinda a couples thing, but since Rory's here, I can't exclude her just because I forgot to buy her a ticket. Sorry Logan, you and Rory will have to go together" Logan and Rory shared a secret smile

"Thats great Finn" Rory said, "When do we leave?"

"Lets see, today is Thursday... we leave Friday night, so tomorrow" Finn replied, turning to leave, "By the way, Rory, your friend, uh, whats her name, Lin or something"

"Lane?" Rory offered

"Thats the one. Well her band, Hep Alien, auditioned, and will be preforming at the concert"

"Thats so great!" Rory exclaimed, "Bye Finn, and thank you so much!"

"You happy Ace?" Logan asked, jokingly

"more than happy! I have a weekend with you, in New York City, and I get to see my best friend! I'm calling my mother, be right back" Rory flipped open her phone and dialed the all to familiar number

"House of burnt things, how may I help you?" Lorelai answered

"Why are there burnt things?" Rory asked

"Well, since Chris always cooks for me, I thought I would cook for him"

"Mom, you don't cook. You think that its hard work and a waste of time. What were you thinking?"

"I have no idea, but your father probably won't recognize his striped tie when he finds it"

"I'm not going to ask what happened to his tie. I called to give you some great news"

"What? Something happened between you and Logan? Will I be a grandmother?"

"No, and mom, don't say that to loud, I told you not to let anyone know, especially Finn"

"I just don't think that keeping your relationship a secret is a good idea"

"Anyways, Finn got us all tickets! I mean me, Logan, Steph, Colin, Rosemary, and him"

"Ok, tickets to what?"

"A concert in NYC, where Lane's band is going to play. Its over the weekend"

"Thats so cool! I wanna come!"

"You can't, we don't have enough tickets, and Finn said it was a hassle to get them"

"And you call yourself my daughter"

"We'll invite you next time"

"Lets go to Paris next time! Or Germany!" Lorelai said wistfully

"So, I just called to tell you that" Rory said,

in the background Rory heard her dad come in the door "Hey Lor! Whats that smell?"

"Uh... flannel? Got to go Rory, but I want details!"

"Bye mom"

"Bye sweets"

Rory hung up, happy. Things couldn't be going better. Her life felt like it was back on track. Its funny how things can seem so perfect, right before disaster strikes.

* * *

**Filler, but everyone is happy, for the moment. Review and updates will come**


	11. Weekends Never Last, Do They

**Ok, I completely forgot why I was sending them to NYC. I don't know what my plan was, but I have a new plan now. Sorry to those of you who were looking forward to events coming in NY but they leave NY. NY is not important, and its kinda pointless in this chapter. Sorry, now, go read!**

* * *

_**Weekends Never Last, Do They**_

* * *

"Oh my god!" Rory screeched when she saw the lobby of the hotel. It wasn't the Ritz, but it was pretty darn close. With a high vaulted ceiling, marble floor, and all the furniture looking as if it was from a doll house, the lobby was truly charming. It reminded Rory of her mothers inn back in Stars Hollow. 

"Are you happy, luv?" Finn asked, jokingly, heading over to check in. He returned in a few moments with several dangling keys, "Shall we?" The group boarded the elevator and rose up to floor four

"Here we are" Logan said, grabbing the keys from Finn

"Give me those" Finn made a grab for the keys, but Logan turned away

"Ohhhh, room 223, Stephanie, room 225, Rory, room 222, me, room 226, Colin, and room 230, unmarked" Logan looked knowingly at Finn, who blushed

"Oh no, Finn, that is out of line" Rosemary exploded, when she got what was going on

"It's ok Rose, you can stay with me" Stephanie offered, to the disappointedly look of Colin

"Everyone, get settled in, we have to hit New York!" Rory said quickly

3910339103

"I have to say, of all the Broadway plays I have seen, that was the most entertaining" Rosemary said, still laughing, as the group entered the lobby for the second time that day

"I cannot get over the part when the knights were singing about the round table, and a rollet table was lowered down" Finn laughed, as he pressed the elevator button for floor number four

"No, the best was that number that the Lady of the Lake and Sir Gallahad sang, This Is The Song That Goes Like This" Stephanie told everyone

"That was a good song, but you have to admit, that bit when the Duke guy told the guard not to leave Prince Herbert and he kept misunderstanding him was brilliant" Logan argued

"I thought it was pretty funny when they started singing about Lancelot being gay" Colin put in as the doors opened

"I loved it all. I love New York!" Rory said, walking down the hall towards her room

"Mind if I stay for a while?" Logan said, following her in

"No, but I would watch out. Things are going to get crazy. Finns drunk, Rosemary will get angry, and everyone knows that Colin and Steph can't be apart from each other for more that five minuets. It's a catastrophe in the making"

"Your probably right" said Logan, smirking as he closed the door behind him

"You know what?" Rory said, wrapping her arms around him

"What?" Logan pulled her down on to the couch

"You didn't kiss me today"

"well I'll have to make amends then"

3910339103

"Hey Ace" Logan said softly when Rory groggily opened her eyes

"Hey" She said, sleepily, "Time..."

"Three a.m. Sleep well?"

"Never better"

"Care to inform me?" Logan smiled in his old playboy way. Rory slowly kissed him, which he quickly returned

"hello moto" an electronic voice blared, followed by a short musical jingle

"Hey..." Logan whined when Rory pulled away to answer her cell phone

"Hello?" Rory said, trying to sit up

"Rory?" a choked voice inquired

"Yeah? Logan, cut it out" Rory laughed as Logan tried to pry her away from the phone and back into bed

"Hey sweetie, it's your mom"

Rory giggled again as Logan began to nibble on her neck, "Hey mom, Logan stop"

"Sweetheart? You having fun in New York?"

"Like you wouldn't believe"

"I'm glad. Uh Ror, I think you should come home"

"What?" Rory sat straight up

"Its Sookie..."

"Is she hurt? What happened?" Logan sensed Rory tense up, and so stopped trying to make her hang up

"She just went into labor. Its really weird. I don't know whats going on, but shes three weeks premature"

"I will. I'll leave right now"

"I don't want to pull you away from your weekend or anything, but I can't do this. I could barely manage you, but Sookie is going crazy, its three in the morning, I haven't had coffee, and bothChris and Jackson are out of town and can't be reached!"

"Mom, I'm coming, be there as soon as I can" Rory hung up

" What was all that about Ace?" Logan asked. Lying, wrapped in white sheets, with secretive smirk, his brown eyes, blond hair, and bare chest, Logan looked somewhat like an angel. For a moment, Rory seriously considered not going to Stars Hollow, but instead running away with him. All notions of that were cast away when she was hit by a pang of guilt.

"My moms friend, Sookie, is having a baby. Sookie has been like a second mother to me, and her husband is out of town. My mom is freaking out, andmy dadis also not there. They need me right now"

"What about the concert?"

"There will be other concerts. I know Hep Alien's songs by heart, and I'll apologize to Lane later. Right now I have to go"

"I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, call me, don't forget. Oh shoot! We all came in Finn's limo! How am I suppose to get there! It would take to long to find a train or bus at this hour. Oh god"

"Hey,don't sweat it Ace, you can take my car"

"I don't mean to be rude Logan, but do you forget that you didn't bring your car either?"

"My dad knows people, so I know people. I can have the closest dealership send over a car and driver. They are very trustworthy, and will get you to Stars Hollow before you can say 'Home Jeeves', ok?"

"Are they all really called Jeeves?"

"For what my father donates to the company, you can call them whatever you like"

"Bye Logan, don't forget to tell Finn where I went, and make something up as to why I told you and not him"

"Bye Ace"

"And Logan,"

"Yeah?"

"Did I tell you, I love you?"

"You might have mentioned it"

"Well I'm mentioning it again. I know I sound like an old lady, using words as strong as I love you, but I really do. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me"

"same here Rory Gilmore, same here. Now go"

3910339103

It was five o'clock on a Tuesday evening. Rory had spent the weekend, as well as Monday, with her mother, Sookie, and the new baby. After many hours of hard labor, a beautiful baby boy had come into the world. Sookie, in her labor delirium, had named the baby Evan Logan St. James Melville. The middle name had come about because Sookie had heard Rory explaining where she got the car, and thought she was saying that the nurse was actually Orlando Bloom, who was under the name Logan. Rory, luckily, did not have any classes on Monday, and so was able to stay for a while longer. It was a Tuesday after noon. The weekend chaos had settled. Rory had gone to her regular Tuesday classes. Logan still hadn't called. Rory had been dying to talk to him, but he never called. Rory had tried to call him, but the line was either busy, or turned off. Fed up with waiting, Rory decided to go see him. She wandered down the familiar hallways and across the familiar courtyard, up the familiar elevator, until she arrived at the familiar door. To her surprise, she was not alone.

"Hi, are you waiting for someone?" Rory asked the ditsy looking redhead leaning against the door to Logan's apartment

"Yeah" the redhead replied simply, making to effort to move out of the way

"You are aware that Finn Hayden doesn't share this apartment anymore, aren't you?He got his own spaces a few rooms over now. If your looking for him, I could show you..."

"I ain't looking for him, I'm looking for my boyfriend"

"Well I hope you find him, but in the meantime, would you mind moving, this is my boyfriends apartment, and I need to see him"

The redhead laughed and smacked her peppermint flavored gum, "You got the wrong room, this is my boyfriends room"

"Um, actually, I'm pretty sure its not" Rory replied, uncertain herself now

"Unless your sleeping with a guy by the name of Logan Huntzberger, this ain't your boyfriends room"

* * *

**Dun dun dun... you like? Don't worry, I am all for Rogan, I just needed to get you on the edge. I'm thinking a Bridesmaids Revisited situation, but with a twist. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter! Until then, review!**


	12. We Wallow Together

**A/N: Someone caught my spoof. I accidentally wrote Luke instead of Christopher in the last chapter. I went back and changed it, so no more confusion. Yes, to clear things up, Lorelai had Rory when she was sixteen, got married to Chris, and adopted Finn. Thats why his name, Finn Hayden, sounds kinda strange, but its no better that Finn Gilmore. Rory does still go to Friday night dinners. I'm not sure if I wrote that she didn't,but I need her to, so now she does. Another thing, Logan lives like he does in the sixth season, in an apartment by himself, no roommates. In this story, Finn and Colin lived with him, but Colin moved out, followed shortly after by Finn. Just so I get this out there, I have nothing against the name Tara. I actually think its a very pretty name, but to me, it sounds like the name of a redhead. Not ment to offend. Anyways,I mentioned that there would be a twist on the Bridesmaids Revisited. There will be, but not in the way you will think it is. Just when you thought you figured out what I ment, I'm going to throw something else at you. Get ready! though the second part of my twist will probably not occur in this chapter. Now go read, review, and be happy!**

**By the way, I'm not sure if I even put up a disclaimer, so here it is: Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the show Gilmore Girls. The characters, places, etc. are copyrighted and trademarked, but not by me. The actors are paid, but not by me. No matter how much I wish I did own Logan, I do not own anything. tear tear**

**

* * *

**

_**We Wallow Together**_

**

* * *

**

_The redhead laughed and smacked her peppermint flavored gum, "You got the wrong room, this is my boyfriends room"_

_"Um, actually, I'm pretty sure its not" Rory replied, uncertain herself now_

_"Unless your sleeping with a guy by the name of Logan Huntzberger, this ain't your boyfriends room"_

Rory stood in shock. What had she said? No, Logan had changed, Rory was sure of it. He couldn't be cheating on her. He wouldn't. Then again, can a leopard truly change his spots? No matter, Rory was broken. She could have sworn that she just heard her heart break. Why did he do this? She, the one that finally got him to commit, thrown aside lie all the rest. Rory began to feel dizzy, dizzy and sick.

"I'm... I'm sorry, who did you say you were?" Rory stammered, trying to catch her balance

"I didn't" The redhead replied, rudely

"Well, uh, would you mind telling me?" Rory steadied herself against the wall

"Fine, seeing as you will probably never go away, my names Tara Hall"

"Oh" Rory said faintly

"Well? What do you want? Are you just going to stand there? Go away you creep" Tara turned her back to Rory. Normally, Rory would have gotten angry, though she wasn't usually one who was quick to anger, but in this hurt, confused, trance she was in, Rory just walked away.

39103

"Hey it's ok..." Steph soothed a sobbing Rory. It was about twenty minuets after Rory had come back from Logan's apartment. She had gone back to her own dorm, and straight to her room. she just lay down and starred at the ceiling, until Steph came over, and found her. After working out what was wrong, Steph had sat on the bed next to Rory, and Rory had broken into hysterics

"No, its not ok. I thought I had changed him. How could I have been so stupid. A person like him can never change" Rory had by this time, drenched the shoulder of Stephanie's silky blouse

"No, you weren't stupid. He's just a jerk. And, hey, maybe this whole thing is just a big misunderstanding" Steph said, earning a 'yeah, right' look from Rory

"A misunderstanding? How the heck could I have misunderstood? The girl said to me, plain as day, that she was sleeping with him"

Well, I don't know, but you don't have to get crabby. Maybe if you had bothered to tell me that you and Logan were hooking up, then I could give you a little more advice" Steph said, a bit angry herself

"I'm sorry Steph," Rory said, wiping her eyes, "I should have told you, I really should, I mean, you're my best friend. I guess I was just scared, thats all"

"Scared? Of what?"

"That you would tell Colin, who would tell Finn, and, well, you know where that would lead"

"All roads lead to hell, sister" Steph said, causing Rory to laugh, for the first time in a long while

"You are so lucky. You have Colin, who, no offense, can be really annoying, but at least hes completely in love with you. I mean, he would throw himself off a cliff for you" Rory said, jealously

"Finn would do that for you" Steph pointed out

"But its not the same. Thats not the same sort of love. I want true, romantic love, not just family love. You know what I mean?"

"You actually loved him, didn't you" Steph said, slightly amazed

"I think I might have. I mean, I've had boyfriends before, and I've said I've loved them, but I really liked him. Thats why it hurts so much"

"What was it like? Being with him? He is the hottest guy around"

"Stephanie!"

"What? He is. I'm not insulting Colin or anything, I'm stating the truth"

"Well, he was... great. There isn't another to describe it. He's always a gentleman, always nice, and caring. He never makes me do something I don't want to. He supports me in everything I do. He doesn't mind if I have to cancel our date to study. He is ok with having to hide from Finn. He's smart, smarter than me I swear. And, you know him, he's beautiful. He is seriously every quality I ever looked for in a guy, but better" Rory began to tear up again

"Hey, it's alright Ror. I'm not gonna let you break like this. I am going to have a very very long talk with that jerk"

"Don't you have a date with Colin in half an hour?" Rory asked, glancing at the ever ticking clock

'Yeah, but I can break it, you need me here"

"No, you should go. Don't be miserable on my account. Besides, I need some alone time to pull myself together"

"Are you sure? I am really happy to stay, I practically live with Colin, he can live without me for one night"

"No, go, have fun, I'm gonna be fine, just as soon as I have a good wallow"

"Ok... but if you need anything, anything at all or just need a friend, I will come right over. Don't hesitate to call ok?"

"Ok, go"

"Bye Rory" Steph got up and walked out the door, walking briskly, the way she did every time she was about to see Colin.

_Shes in love_, Rory thought wistfully, "Bye" she called after her

3910339103

At eight o'clock, Rory pulled into town. A few minuets later, she pulled into the driveway. It was still fairly early, but for the small town, everyone was asleep. The house was dark, save for a faint glow in the upstairs window. Rory parked her car behind the familiar one that already occupied the driveway. She got out, walked up the walkway, and up the stairs to the porch. _Thank god Ms. Patty keeps track of what goes on in Stars Hollow. I would have never know about this. _Her hand, shaking slightly, reached out and rand the doorbell. She watched the dim glow upstairs brighten, and other lights go on, winding a path downwards. The door opened.

Slowly Rory said, "Hey Dean, I heard you were in town"

**

* * *

**

**Another cliffhanger, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Sorry that this was kinda a filler, but there was some good material in it, and believe me, much more to come**

**  
**


	13. Nobody Likes Fights

**This is a random, but necessary chapter. It is really just two big blow outs.**

**

* * *

**

_**Just Can't Keep It Together**_

**

* * *

**

"Hey" Dean said when Rory awoke, finding herself in much the same situation as at the hotel with Logan.

"Are you comfortable? Am I killing your arm?" Rory asked, adjusting her head which was resting on his arm. She wanted to do the right thing. She wanted him to be happy. She didn't love him, but she needed to be loved. She needed someone to take away the hurt of what Logan had done. Though, by all means, Dean didn't have the best record when it came to hurting her.

"My arm is fine"

"And I'm happy, are you happy?" Rory asked, wanting to do the right thing.

"I'm just… trying to make sure that all this is really happening" Dean said, exasperatedly

"It is. This is right. Hey, you know what I think we need?"

"What?"

"A song. Like a song that's "our song"

"Ok..."

Something romantic, but not mushy, something that will make us remember this" _o remember this, or to forget Logan?_ Rory wondered

"Ah, believe me, I'm remembering this" Dean chuckled

"Oh, I know" Rory reached over loaded CD into the player, "Okay. Perfect. So, from now on, no matter what you're doing, where you are, you'll stop and think of me when you hear this"Rory clicked the remote and the sounds of Sammy Davis Jr.'s "The Candy Man" began to play

"That's not gonna be our song"

"Why not? It's perfect. It's happy. It's hopeful. It has the word 'candy' in it. Hey, what is more hot than candy?"

"Pick something else. I can't stand this song" Dean grabbed the remote from Rory

"Who can take the sunrise… sprinkle it with dew" Rory sang, before Dean turned off the CD player

"God Rory, can't you be serious? Your just like your mother. You are really immature sometimes"

"Hey!"

"Calm down. You don't have the right to be angry with me, your the one that showed up out of the blue, unannounced, after months with no contact whatsoever"

"We were broken up! You don't usually contact your ex!"

"Jesus Rory, didn't you know that I loved you? I love you!"

"I... I..." Rory stammered, even though she wasn't sure why

"Rory? Say something! I just told you I love you! Thats a big deal for me to say that! You know that!"

"I'm sorry Dean"

"What? If you don't love me, then why did you just fucking have sex with me?" Dean was up and yelling now. Rory began to realize the reason she left in the first place

"I'm sorry Dean, but this is too soon for me to say if I love you"

"What do you mean too soon! I've known you for years!"

"But we stopped dating a while ago. I can't fall back in love in an overnight"

"Do you know how much I'm risking by being with you? Do you know!"

"Dean, I..."

"I'm married Rory!" Dean yelled, "I got married when you left me. I have a wife, I have my mom, dad, Clara, and the rest of the family, and who knows, I might be starting one with Lindsay. I dropped out of school Rory and got a job,five jobs to be exact. I'm risking everything, and your to vain to just say that one simple phrase to me"

"I'm leaving" Rory said quietly

"Shit Rory, why do you always do that? Always a baby, running away when things get complicated. Thats the only difference between you and your mother, she was smart enough to find who she loved and get a head start on life. You will always be alone Rory" Dean called after her as she fled down the stairs. Rory was crying, crying harder than ever before. She couldn't go talk to her mother, though she really wanted to, because she was afraid that the breakup with Logan would earn her a "told you so" and that the thing with Dean would get her a "What were you thinking!". Her mother was always there for her, but she just wouldn't understand. Twice. Twice with in a week, Rory had had her heart broken. Not that she had loved Dean, but he had still crushed her. _I'm not vain, am I?_ Rory thought, _I'm not afraid. I won't be alone forever, I just need a guy thats actually reliable. God, why is this happening to me? Everything is falling apart. Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could I have been so stupid? _Rory cried the whole way back to Yale, lamenting herself with thoughts of self-doubt.

3910339103

"Rory!" Rory wheeled around from the front door, to find that there was someone sitting on her dorm couch

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked, anger and menace in her voice

"Would you mind explaining to me what the hell is going on?" Logan said, for that was who it was

"What do you mean? I have nothing to explain, it's you who does"

"No, for starters, where were you last night? I came by after being yelled at by Steph, and you weren't here. Your crazy roommate let me stay the night on the couch"

"I was out doing the same thing as you were, probably"

"What were you doing?" Logan looked concerned

"Went to Deans. Had sex. Woke up. Had a fight. Came back here" Rory said curtly

"Well that sounds like the abridged version of the story. Why the heck were you with Dean?"

"Why were you with Tara!"

"What?"

"Tara Hall, redhead, chews disgusting peppermint gum, calls you her boyfriend, waits for you outside your apartment when I go to see you. You wouldn't remember, she was probably nothing but another of your conquests, drawn into thinking that you actually cared about her and had finally committed"

"Wha... Oh! No, no, Ace, it's not like that! I swear"

"Don't call me Ace, thats a pet name. My name is Rory, but I'm not sure I should even let someone as lowly as you call me that"

"Ace, Tara was an old friend"

"She didn't seem to think so"

"No, well, I'm almost embarrassed to say this. When you left me all those messages, saying that you couldn't be with me, after that night you spent at my place, after the Tristan thing, I was depressed Rory"

"So you went and dialed up all of the girls you used over the years? You just went back as if nothing had happened, fucked them, and broke their hearts again?"

Logan was stunned, hearing the mild mannered Rory talk like this, "No, I just called one girl. I didn't even call her, I just went to a bar and started solving my problems how Finn solves everything, drinking. Tara happened to be there. We both were upset, and both were drunk.."

Rory cut him off, "Right, you and her both just 'happened' to be there,you both 'happened' to be drinking,you both 'happened' to be heartbroken, Logan I'm the one thats heartbroken!"

"Just listen to me! I, in my depressed drunken state, agreed to take her back to my apartment. We both passed out within five minuets of arriving"

"Logan, you have hurt me, hurt me a lot. Please don't make it worse by giving me your lies"

"Rory..."

"I just can't keep it together. Everything keeps falling apart. I tried to pick up the pieces, I tried to get new ones, but this puzzle has a permanent default"

"Rory, believe me, Tara was nothing, is nothing, and will never be anything, esspecially because I have you, which is better than everything. She's nothing"

"Then I guess neither am I" Rory shoved Logan out the door and slammed it in his face. Once again, Rory had done something that should have made her feel better, but it just made her feel worse.

**

* * *

**

**No cliffhanger this time, sorry. However, part of my little twist happened there. Nothing special, except Rory also went and kinda cheated on Logan because she was depressed, just like he did. The twist on Bridemaids Revisited has begun, but believe me, you will know when it goes full throttle**

**  
**


	14. Everyone Loves A Wedding

**By the way, Rory and Paris never went to school together, and they never became friends. But they might... BTW, paris and Rory live in a dorm, but with no roommates, and their own rooms, fifth season style.**

**This is going to be a goody goody chapter, no surprises, and based on Wedding Bell Blues

* * *

**

** _Everyone Loves A Wedding

* * *

_**

_"Rory, believe me, Tara was nothing, is nothing, and will never be anything, especially because I have you, which is better than everything. She's nothing"_

_"Then I guess neither am I" Rory shoved Logan out the door and slammed it in his face. Once again, Rory had done something that should have made her feel better, but it just made her feel worse._

39103

"Depressed?" Rory heard someone say. For the third time in about a week, Rory woke up disoriented, and with somebody talking to her. This time however, it wasn't a boy. Paris was sitting on the end of her bed

"Paris...?" Rory mumbled

"I'm... I'm sorry Rory. I know we didn't get off on the best foot, in fact, I was a real jerk at points. I feel bad about letting Logan in. I heard the big fight. I guess you two are doing so well, huh"

"Lets just say that I don't appreciate when my boyfriend goes and sleeps with other girls and acts like nothing happened" Rory sat up, reminded that she was still angry

"Doyle and I are so hot either. He's such a baby. I mean, he gets sick, and then yells at me because sick people freak me out"

"Your pre-med!" Rory exclaimed, seeing the irony

"Thats exactly what he said. But thats not the whole thing. He got pretty angry when he received a call from the Pope. I was doing an article, a religion piece, and I think I got carried away, cause a lot of angry phone calls have been coming through. Doyle blew it"

"Geez, I'm sorry. You and I, we're walking the same road. Friends?"

'Friends" Paris got up and walked over to Rory, "Here, your brother mentioned that you are obsessed with coffee"

"Thanks Paris" Rory smiled, glad to have another person on her side

39103

"Hey! My only daughter! How are things in the land of the smart?" Lorelai exclaimed into the phone

"Hey mom. Things have been a little rocky, but I think I'm back in the game, no wallowing necessary" Rory found herself smiling, though she still felt pretty crummy

"Care to fill me in?"

"Uh, not now. I need to cool off. I promise, details later"

"Ok, if thats what you want"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure about this. Anyways, why did you call?"

"Do I need a reason to call my only daughter in the whole world? You should be thanking me for thinking of you. I gave you life!"

"So I heard. But mom, normally people have a reason when they call someone"

"Fine, you caught me, I confess. Grandma and Grandpa are getting married on Saturday, which is... lets see, today is Thursday morning, so in two days. Its at eight o'clock, in the Rose room, at that fancy shmancy hotel they like, you know the one"

"What? Married? Didn't they already do that?"

"Oh thats another thing I forgot to mention. At Friday night dinner, there was a big blow out"

"They seem to be popular in my life" Rory muttered to herself

Lorelai continued, not noticing Rory's comment, "They broke up. Separated really, and Grandpa went to live in the pool house. They reconciled, and want to make it official, so they are renewing their wedding vows. Its confusing, but I'm the maid of honor and your the best man. Just wear white and black and be there, ok?"

"So this means no Friday night dinner?"

"And interrupt the wedding planners as they find the proper seating placements? Heaven forbid. No, no dinner"

"ok... but..."

"No buts. Bye sweetie" Lorelai hung up the phone

391033910339103

"So exciting!" Stephanie exclaimed, "I love weddings!"

"Not that great, it's not even a wedding, and I look like a guy" Rory complained

"Thank you so much for inviting us!" Rosemary said

"Well, I really needed makeup experts to pull this off" Rory explained, grumpy

"It looks like its gonna be fun" Paris said sarcastically

"Remind me why you invited her?" Rosemary whispered

"Hey, be nice" Rory scolded her

"Oh you look great" Stephanie exclaimed for the hundredth time. Rory looked like a best man, but she did look great. Black pants, white shirt, black jacket, and her hair pulled back and piled on top of her head. "You can pull anything off, I wish I looked as good as you do" Stephanie said with envy

"Better get going, it's starting" Paris said. Rory started towards the curtain that revile the grand hall, and the other three rushed off to find their seats

3910339103

The ceremony was over, but the wedding was far from it. As soon as the groom kissed the bride, non-stop festivities had begun. Dancing, talking, drinking, and over all partying had broken out. Rory was slightly surprised to see the wedding so upbeat, it wasn't really like her grandparents to allow such going-ons. Doyle had called Paris, and she had left to go see him. Stephanie had run off somewhere with Colin, who had come with his parents, but was probably not going to leave with them. Rosemary, well, Rory had a hunch of where she might be. It was surprising that Rory had been asked to be the best man, considering that she was a girl, and Finn was more the part, but then again, looking at Finns track record with responsibility, Rory could guess why he wasn't the best man. Lorelai and Christopher were sitting at another table, but Rory had seen the two of them walk out to one of the smalled parlors, complete with bar and living room accessories, but not with as many people who would object to their behavior. Rory didn't admit it, but she was jealous. All her friends were off with guys, even her own mother was acting shamelessly, but Rory was just sitting at her table, watching a certain blond boy laugh with a girl she didn't recognize. Finally, Rory got up, and carefully made her way towards Logan's table, being sure to not look as if she was heading that way. Rory hid behind a large man she was suppose to know, while watching the other girl get up to go powder her nose or something like that. Rory slowly walked toward Logan.

"I like the suit. Kashmir" Logan said, coyly, in his usual manner

"I didn't know you were going to be here" Rory said, ignoring his remark

"Really? I thought you put my name on the list"

"No"

"Oh, well, it must be your grandparents invited me. My parents are around here somewhere"

"Oh, so you came with your parents?"

"Yup"

"And..."

"And, what?"

"Where's the blonde?" Rory inquired, not being able to contain her curiosity

"She's at the bar"

"Oh, yeah, she's pretty"

"Yeah? You want me to hook you up?"

"No, I was just saying"

"What are you just saying?" Logan, once again, proved that he could keep a conversation going, and it would end up in the same place. One of the reasons Rory liked him, no matter what, he still made her laugh, just because of his flirtatious manner that he didn't seem able to control. However, this time she didn't laugh

"That she's pretty. That you brought a pretty girl. She's pretty, and the two of you are pretty together. In case you were wondering"

"Jewel's a friend of the family, I've known here forever. She's visiting her parents in town, and she had nothing to do, so she asked to tag along. We're not dating" Logan sounded truly sincere. Rory began to regret, judging him so quickly

On impulse, Rory asked, "Do you want to dance?"

Logan got up "After you"

39103

"What?" Logan asked after they had been dancing for a few minuets.

Rory was just staring at him "Why did you come?"

"Open bar"

"Quite a draw for a guy with an American Express black card"

"Live band, salad, butter pats..."

"Logan"

"Little knit bags full of those Jordan almonds..."

"I'm sorry" Rory broke down

"For what?"

"What do you mean for what? I was so quick to judge. I really believe you now. I know that you didn't mean anything by Tara"

"And what if I did?" Logan said, joking, though she didn't notice his smirk

"Oh. Okay. Uh, no problem" She said, trying to deal with her emotions. She tried to pull away, but he held her still, "I'll just, um, let you go back to your table, and I'll just start burrowing directly into the ground"

"Rory"

"I should be in China by midnight"

"Rory"

"You called me Rory"

"I want to be clear"

"Oh, good. That might be refreshing"

"you're special, Ace"

"Special, like 'Stop eating the paste', special?"

"Ok, I feel like I've done this bit before, but I'll say it again. You are beautiful. You are intelligent. You are incredibly interesting. You're definitely girlfriend material. I want you to be my girlfriend, no matter what"

"It feels good to hear those words again" Rory said, smiling at him. She suddenly spun around and motioned for him to follow

"Where are we going?"

"How should I know? What, do you think I have a plan or something? Geez" Rory grabbed a bottle of champagne from the nearby bar, "Live in the moment, Huntzberger" Rory began to walk towards the exit, "Coming?" Logan smirked, and followed her

* * *

**Ok, so that was the grand get back together talk (not done quite, but thats for the next chapter). As you could tell, a lot of the script is based on that of Wedding Bell Blues. More on Wedding Bell Blues in the next chapter. No cliffhanger, but I'm telling you, it's got along way to go before this story goes all out. Just you wait... and while you do, review!**


	15. Can't Keep It Together, But Can Talk

**A really short chapter, but my mom is kicking me off the computer. It's lame, don't hate me.

* * *

**

**_Can't Keep It Together, But Can Still Talk

* * *

_**

_"Ok, I feel like I've done this bit before, but I'll say it again. You are beautiful. You are intelligent. You are incredibly interesting. You're definitely girlfriend material. I want you to be my girlfriend, no matter what"_

_"It feels good to hear those words again" Rory said, smiling at him. She suddenly spun around and motioned for him to follow_

_"Where are we going?"_

_"How should I know? What, do you think I have a plan or something? Geez" Rory grabbed a bottle of champagne from the nearby bar, "Live in the moment, Huntzberger" Rory began to walk towards the exit, "Coming?" Logan smirked, and followed her_

3910339103

"Spontaneous" Logan said smirking

"Huh?" Rory said, glancing at the clock. It blinked the number 4:56 in bright red

"I knew you had many hidden traits, but I didn't take you for a risk taker"

"You learn something new everyday. Speaking of days, what day is it?"

"Well the wedding was on the Saturday. Its nearly five hours past yesterday"

"Speak with small words, I haven't had my coffee yet" Rory grumbled

"But you will," Logan reached over to the bedside table and produced a steaming cup of coffee with extra whipped cream. Rory looked at him wonderingly. Logan explained,"I woke up a few minuets ago, couldn't sleep, and you looked so peaceful, so I went and made coffee. I came back and tried to wake you with the aroma, but you are one hell of a heavy sleeper. Oh, by the way, it's Sunday"

Rory smiled. He leaned over and kissed her lightly, but that turne into much more, the coffee momentarily forgotten.

391033910339103

"Crying again?" Paris asked, rhetorically

"We just can't keep it together!" Rory sobbed

"Ok..." Paris came and sat next to her on the couch

"I mean, I get back together with him, at my grandparents wedding for goodness sakes!"

"I thought thats where you went"

"And we spend a blissful weekend together, just like we had planed to when we were in New York"

"Sounds good to me. Why the tears?"

"I had forgiven him! Everything was great! I was almost starting to think of a future with us! Not just this fling! But once again, I underestimated him. He says that hes going out to get some lunch. Hes says that he'll be right back. Three hours later, he's still not back! Finally, I get really worried, and I call him. What do you know! Oops, he forgot to tell me. His father needs to pull him out of town for a few days. Got to go plan HIS future. He says he doesn't want to go. He says he was planning on telling me, but he was waiting for the right moment. He says that he just forgot because he was so happy. Right, like I believe that"

"I believe it"

"Your not his girlfriend. Once, I would have believed him, but that was then. I probably would have believed that monsters were real if you had told me that then. Not anymore. Rory Gilmore is tired of being a pushover. Its over for good. I'm never getting into another relationship again. I'm going to stay a spinster for the rest of my life. I'll adopt lots of cats, and make my house smell like peppermint and fruit cakes, just so no one will ever try to see me. I'm tired! I'm tired of being hurt! I'm tired of being lied to! I'm tired of people saying that they were only trying to protect me!"

"Ok, nice rant. How come I almost never see you smile? If you don't want a relationship, I'm not the one to tell. Bye, I'm going over to Doyles" Paris walked out, leaving Rory stunned that she had just been dismissed without another thought.

3910339103391033910339103

"Hello?" Rory answered the phone, whipping her tear stained cheeks

"Hi, this is Lorelai, from Lorelai's house of whores"

"Huh?"

"Oh, I see we're not in a joking mood"

"Sorry, not today mom"

"Rory"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea why your evil twin locked you in a closet and went out to ruin your school career?"

"Uh... no"

"I just thought you might, cause I know that it wouldn't be the actual Rory who hasn't attended a single class this week"

"Shoot! Whats today?"

"Friday"

"I lost track of time!"

"Yeah, big time"

"Wait, how did you know?"

"Well I got a nasty phone call from Stalin saying that he was very disappointed in me for letting you do this"

"I forgot that Grandma and Grandpa know every important person at Yale"

"Not just Yale, the world! I think it's a conspiracy! Anyways, care to clue me in? On anything at all? You haven't really talked to me in a long while"

"I talked to you at the wedding"

"That was a whole week ago, and that wasn't a 'talk' talk"

"Oh, you see..."

"Rory..."

"Logan just kept hurting me"

"Physically?"

"No... But really emotionally. He kept lying, and lying about lying, and trying to 'protect' me. You know the drill"

"My poor baby"

"I'm better now"

"Good, cause Stalin expects you at dinner tonight"

"Stop calling Grandma that"

"I will, but only if you wear a really rude outfit tonight, and take pictures of Grandma's expression when she sees it"

"Bye mom"

"Be there?"

"I promise"

"Good, bye sweetheart" Lorelai hung up. Rory felt better, not great, but she was sure that she could make it.

* * *

**I know, not my best. But I live with what I can. I promise the next chapter will be long enough to make up for it.**


	16. Why I Hate My Grandparents: Part I

**Sorry about this Rory-Logan roller coaster. I only wanted one break-up, but it was too soon, and I had my reasons (that I cannot at this time revile to you). It will all get better, after I get through with them of course. This is a short chapter, and very uneventful, but the second half of this chapter will be posted with in the hour**

**

* * *

**

_**Moods Are Never Good, Espesially Morbid Ones**_

**

* * *

**

Rory pulled into her grandparents driveway, the familiar crunch of gravel soothing her. She got out, and began to walk towards to front door. She suddenly realized that her car was not alone. She saw her mothers Jeep, Finn's new Hybrid, her dad's Volvo, andtwo others which she had never seen before. She wondered about this as she rang the doorbell. Another maid that Rory had never seen before opened the door. Rory walked in and handed the woman her coat.

"Rory! How nice to see you" Emily said, overly excited smile, which Rory knew only ment something bad was going to happen

"Hi Grandma" Rory said, hugging her grandmother

"Come on now, everyone is already here. We're going to start dinner soon, so hurry and have your drink" Emily ushered Rory out of the foyer and into the living room. Rory was taken aback. She had never seen more than four people in the living room, because normally her brother and father opted out. Now however, there were quite a few people in the room.

"Hey sweetie" Lorelai said, looking and sounding obviously upset

"Mom? Whats wro..." Rory was cut off by a don't-say-anything-and-you'll-find-out look from Lorelai

"Rory!"Christopher exclaimed, going over and hugging his daughter. Not that this was abnormal, but there seemed to be a lot of hugging going on and it was making Rory feel uncomfortable. Christopher's voice, like Lorelai'salso sounded strained, like vinegar made sweet with honey. It was a fake happy, a warning happy

"Hi dad, long time no see" She said, glad to see him, because she hadn't seen him in over a month

"Well a man is busy when he moves continents for his job. Promotions don't make work any easier, let me tell you" Rory laughed, half heartedly, knowing that her father was only trying to get her in high spirits, which of course ment that there would be a low point this evening. Rory looked at Finn, who was sitting in an armchair next to her. He smiled at her, but didn't say anything. She knew that he hadn't consumed enough alcohol to be conscious at the moment. He didn't seem to know what everyone else did, because he didn't seem to be as morbid as Lorelai and Chris, or as happy as Emily

"Rory, I would like you to meet my good friend Mitchum" Richard said, gesturing at a tall, square jawed man, with a reclining hairline, who looked like he had been hardened by years of work. The man smiled at Rory, and nodded, but did not get up

"Nice to finally meet you Rory. Your grandparents have told me many wonderful things about you" Mitchum said, "This is my wife, Shira" He gestured to the other blond woman sitting by him

Suddenly, Finn jumped up, "I forgot, uh, I have, uh, an essay due tomorrow" Finn made up. Rory smirked, her brother was never good at excuses for getting out of Friday night dinners, but he always managed it. She sat in his now vacant seat

"Oh thats great Finnigan" Richard said, enthusiastically. he was always proud of his grandson, no matter what, "Which class?"

"Oh, I can't remember off the top of my head" By this time Christopher and Lorelai were also silently laughing, and cursing him for being excused from dinner. Finn quickly covered, "Because I have to write more than one. I am working so hard, some times its just to much and everything blurs together"

"Oh, you will do great things, my boy, great things" Richard said proudly

"Well, I hope to meet you again in the near future" Finn smiled, and quickly left to go find a party. Everyone seemed to let a sigh of relief escape. Rory guessed that whatever was going to happen, they didn't want Finn there.

"So Rory, have you thought about your future?" Mitchum said suddenly

"Um, yeah, quite a bit actually. I want to be a journalist"

"Oh wonderful. Your grandparents mentioned that. You could come work for me, I own any newspaper you could get a job at anyways"

"Wait, your Mitchum, as in Mitchum Huntzberger?" Rory was surprised and impressed, at seeing such a great man in the same room as her, even if he was Logan's father

"Yes I am. Anyways, I was referring to your life on a more personal level, not career wise"

"You mean, like, marriage and stuff like that?" Rory felt slightly offended

"Precisely" Mitchum said

Shira leaned over and whispered, "I thought we were going to wait. We can't start yet, we're not ready" in she apparently thought was an inaudible tone. Rory wondered what Shira ment. Suddenly, she heard the doorbell ring. Emily sprang to her feet and rushed out of the room. Five seconds later, she returned, beaming. She was followed bya tall, handsome, blond. Rory didn't look at Logan.She had a bad feeling about this.

"Good evening everyone. Your looking well Richard. Please excuse my tardiness, I was caught in some nasty trafic" Logan said, with obvious charm

"Ah, Rory, I think you are acquainted with young mister Huntzberger?" Emily asked, obviously knowing the answer

"Yes, we have met before" Rory said, still not looking at him. The adults gave each other knowing glances

"So you do know Logan? I thought so. Well, that will make this all the easier" Mitchum said, smiling

"What do you mean, 'this'?" Rory asked, warily

"Did you ever think that some decisions in life would be so much easier, if someone else chose for you?" Mitchum started off with a basic, typical, advertising line, but Rory wondered what exactly he was trying to sell

"Rory, and Logan of course, we just want you to know, we all love you, and would do anything to make you happy. Everything we do, we do because we care for you" Richard said

Lorelai mumbled a retort, "Care for them, and your wallet"

"What was that?" Richard asked

"Nothing, just your daughter speaking her mind. Oops, I forgot, thats not allowed. Sorry, I'll be quiet" Lorelai said sarcastically. Christopher gave her a look

"Anyways, well, I don't quite know how to tell you" Emily said, pondering her words

"Oh I'll tell them," Mitchum said, impatiently, "Rory? Logan? You're getting married"

* * *

**I am writing the next chapter now. This one was just short, cause I thought it would be a good cliffhanger. The rest of it is on its way**


	17. Why I Hate My Grandparents: Part II

** Ok, its short, but thats because its only part of a chapter

* * *

**

_Why I Hate My Grandparents: Part II

* * *

_

_"Oh I'll tell them," Mitchum said, impatiently, "Rory? Logan? You're getting married" _

Rory stared at this man for a few seconds. Was he crazy? He sounded like a loon. But, all that talk about futures, and careers, and decisions, made a heck of a lot of sense now. Logan starred at his father in much the same way as Rory. He couldn't believe it. His father had done many things before, but this was the worst. First of all, how did he even know that Logan and Rory were in a relationship? Well, maybe he didn't know, which made the situation all the worse.

"Excuse me?" Rory said after a moment, wondering if she had heard him correctly

"It's hard to explain" Emily said quickly, "But it's been like this forever"

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked

"Well, you see" Richard took a deep breath, "When Lorelai got pregnant, she was still a minor; she was living at home. By law, she couldn't not be in charge of this baby. By law, we were it's gardians. We were the ones that had to figure out what to do. Strobe and Francine were in on it to, but Strobe passed away and Francine is still to hysterical to take part in any of this. Anyways, we were in charge. The government made us fill out all sorts of legal papers"

"Ha!" Lorelai said triumphantly, "I knew that there were papers! I knew that I was suppose to fill things out when I had a kid. You told me that I was to young to fill anything out, so the government had overlooked my case! I was right, you filled them out yourselves!"

"We did it for your own good Lorelai. Your were sixteen, not nearly old enough, and clearly not responsible enough to take care of that sort of thing" Emily shot back

"Anyways" Richard said loudly, "We filled them out. There was a whole plan for Rory, up to, and including her marriage"

"That's insane!" Rory exclaimed

"Its protocol! We didn't know what kind of child you would be. We had to make sure that you had a future! Did you know that almost all of teen-aged mothers children are penniless! We couldn't let our granddaughter starve!"

"But she didn't! I was a great mom! And Chris and I got together, like you wanted!" Lorelai exclaimed

"Mom, can't you do anything!" Rory was panicking

"She can't Rory, out's been out of her hands since the minute you were born" Emily said

"Wait a minute, why doesn't this crazy thing apply to Finn?" Christopher asked

"He's a boy" Richard said simply

"So? Logan's a boy" Christopher rebutted

"Yes, but it's the female life that is fragile and uncompensated" Richard replied

k, even if whatever you said did make sense, why?" Logan spoke up

"It's complicated, but studies show that it is the male that is able to emerge into society and take life by the reins while the females are often the ones that tarry, and are, well, irresponsible"

"But Finn is older than me, doesn't that count? Shouldn't this plan have gone into action for him as well? Considering you didn't know of my existence?" Rory asked

"Well, if you really want to know, the same plan is estated for him, to a girl who's name I will not share. But you are not allowed to tell him, that is our right" Emily said

"Right? Who are you to talk about rights!" Lorelai was on her feet now

"Everybody be quiet!" Richard roared. Sudden silence fell, "Now, what is done, is done. No one can change anything, so you might as well get use to it. We all know that there is already an attraction between these two young people" Rory looked at her mother who mouthed 'it wasn't me'

"Here's what will happen," Emily said, taking over, "Logan, when you have found a ring, and made the proper arrangements, you will tell us, so we can post the news in the newspaper. To them, you are a happy college couple, no arranged marriage will the press be notified of, they would have a field day and ruin us all. You and Rory will have a nice wedding, a nice honeymoon, and buy a house. Oh, and go to school still of course, don't worry will take care of anything school related. Any questions?"

"Yeah, well a lot actually," Lorelai said with disdain, "For one, why the Huntzbergers?"

"Well, we needed a respectable boy, and the Huntzbergers area respectable family" Richard said. Rory snickered, clearly no one knew of Logan Huntzberger's antics at Yale. Richard continued, "Logan is a fine boy. He will make a good living, and provide for Rory. She will never have to worry about anything again, everything will be taken care of for her"

"I'm capable of taking care of myself! I can get a job, I can get a house, and I can put together a good life! I don't need someone to provide for me!" Rory was frightened now. She saw by Logan's expression that he wasn't to thrilled either

"Rory, every woman has to have a husband to take care of them. No respectable person doesn't" Shira explained matter-of-factly

"No, every abnormal, rich person does, not the rest of the world!" Rory was on her feet by this point as well. Logan to, jumped up

"I can't believe you!" He yelled at his father, "She can get her own life! She's responsible, and yet your treating her like she was two years old! She's not the kind of girl that relishes the thought of being a trophy wife, can't you see that? She doesn't want that, and neither do I. Come on Rory, we're leaving" Logan turned, took her arm, and stormed out of the house.

Rory was surprised at first. She hadn't come with Logan, but he didn't seem to realize that she had her own car. She didn't protest though, she just got in his Porche. She was touched by the way he had defended her. She still hated the idea of arranged marriage, she was only in college! but she wasn't sure if she hated Logan anymore. Now that she thought about it, she never hated him, she just feared him. Not really him, per say, but just everything related to him, just his way of living. Being so, so, what? Spontaneous? Risk-taking? It was to confusing for her to try to comprehend, but as the Porche pulled away from the mansion, Rory felt a good feeling inside of her, kind of a mixture of happiness, pride, and anger.

* * *

**Short, and the ending was lame, but please tell me that you are happy! I try so hard! Oh, moment of self-pity gone. Anyways, please review! Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy, the world it happy**


	18. Making Plans and Phone Calls

**Long chapter, compared to the ones so far, but you deserve it after my long absence. I just wanted to tell everyone that if they are obsessed with Gilmore Girls like I am, there is a great website with inside info in upcomming episodes and the season finally. It has detailed summaries of each scene (not just the episode, but scene by scene!) as well as a list of extra spoilers at the end (which contains crusial info on the season finally). Go to http/boards.weddingbells.ca/showflat.php?Cat&Number1302851&Main1293710and read until you read the section entitles Extras in red. Have fun! But remember, if you want the episodes and the secrets of the season finally to be kept secret, don't visit the site.**

* * *

**_Making Plans and Phonecalls_**

* * *

"So..." Logan said, sitting on the couch twiddling his thumbs, staring at the floor

"Yeah, so..." Rory looked at her shoes, averting her eyes from him

"So, what do we do?" Logan asked finally

"I don't know" Rory replied quietly

"Do you want to make them happy? I mean, it's always been my goal to disobey everything my father said, but if you're game, I'm game"

"I'm not sure if I am game. I mean, I spend my whole life doing what other people wanted, maybe I should try to do my own thing for once"

"Ok. Now explain that again? If you don't listen to them, what do you do? You can't break the law, and I'm feeling kinda hurt here"

"Sorry, it's nothing personal. Hey your rich"

"Yeah, so I've been told"

"And rich people know... stuff"

"Um, ok, I gotta admit, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about"

"You know, law stuff, stuff in general, stuff that can make my grandparents really angry"

"That I can do"

"Got any ideas?"

"One, but it's kinda stupid and a bit redundant"

"Well then you defiantly have to tell me" Rory looked up at Logan and smiled

Finn was confused. He hadn't seen much of Rory lately, nor Logan come to think of it. And now his family let him off the hook for dinner even though they had company? Something was not right.

"Paris?" Finn asked when Rory's roommate answered her phone

"Yeah?"

"Um, has Rory said anything to you? Or been acting strangely?"

"Not for a girl in love, no, she's been normal"

"What!"

"Oopsy, I wasn't suppose to say that. She was going to tell you if things went well, but it's been so rocky for her. I mean first he's cheating on her, then hes leaving without saying anything..."

Finn cut her off, "Who is he? Where is the bastard? I'm gonna kill him!"

"Uh, got to go Finn, hopefully I won't see you later" Paris quickly hung up. Paris quickly dialed Rory's number.

"Hello?" Rory answered

"Rory Gilmore!" the voice on the other end screamed

"Paris?"

"Don't you ever get me involved in you little lies!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your psycho brother! He calls here looking for you, I say something, and he goes on a homicidal rampage!"

"Finn hurt somebody!"

"No, but he looks like he might. I'm guessing you didn't tell him about Logan?"

"Well everything was so messed up. Now it's better, kinda, besides the fact that my grandparents are trying to control my life"

"So you didn't tell him and left me to deal!"

"I didn't know he would call!"

"Rory, you should know that I can't keep secrets and that I am a horrible liar"

"I didn't know he would call!"

"He's looking for you, I think. He doesn't know the guy is his best friend though, so you might want to do something before he rips the head off of an innocent bystander"

"Good plan, buy Paris" Rory hung up her cellphone and looked at Logan

"Lemme guess, Finn talked to Paris and Finn wants to kill me"

"Pretty much"

"What do you want to do?"

"Well, I think we should let him simmer down first, I would like to have a boyfriend who still has both of his arms" Rory smiled at Logan, who grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him

"Then where should we go?"

"I don't know, where do you want to go?"

"There's a Life and Death brigade thing in Puerto Rico or Costa Rica, I can't remember which"

"Is it a big stunt and far away?"

"The biggest and farthest yet"

"Let me just call my mom," Rory snapped open her cell and hit speed dial

"Hello, Lorelai's house of whores" her mothers voice said

"Mom, you used that one on me already"

"Darn, I was hoping you were my mother, you gave me the idea when I used that one on you last time"

"You could get caller ID"

"I'll ask your Dad to do it, he's all about the new electronic stuff. You know, he was going to give you a Sidekick, but I convinced him to give it to me. Turns out that was a bad idea, he's got one to"

"Uh-oh"

"Yeah, wanna know what color socks hes wearing to the grocery store? He just told me"

"Ah! Hide that evil device before someone gets hurt"

"Good plan, washing machine?"

"Nah, we used that to get rid of his Ipod"

"Oh right. I'll think of something. So, whats up? Any reason for this special call?"

"Actually, yes. Finn heard from Paris about Logan, but he doesn't know it's Logan"

"Ouch, you gonna tel him or should I?"

"I'll tell him, or he just might find out on his own, but hopefully it will be when he's cooled off"

"Ok, and..."

"Logan and I are going away on a Life and Death Brigade thing, to evade Finn"

"Doesn't Finn go to the Life and Death Brigade events?"

"Yeah, but not this one. Its far, and he's getting good with Rosemary. He wouldn't want to blow it by going so far and risking her meeting someone else"

"Doesn't Rosemary come to LDB events?"

"Not when there is a giant super sale at her fave dress store in town"

"My my, the child does think ahead"

"I'm not taking any risks if Finn is involved. You know how he can be, very when he's drunk"

"Which is always. A boy after my own heart, or what my heart would be if I wasn't me"

"You were a alcoholic in another lifetime?"

"Ah don't get religious on me, it's not my fault, Mrs. Kim has started stocking me. Apparently a woman of my age, who wears the type of close I wear, and who had a child at an irresponsible age, is doomed for hell"

"Have fun in hell, I just wanted you to know that I'll be out of contact for a few days"

"Wait, Rory, we didn't get to talk, about the whole arranged marriage thing. I'm really sorry..."

"Mom, don't worry, Logan and I have a plan, that involves disobeying Grandma and Grandpa so be happy. I'm fine"

"Really?"

"Well, I will be"

"Good. Bye sweetie, and say hi to Logan for me, I like that guy, and your Dad keeps telling me that he approves of him. Logan is a good kid. Wow, oxymoron there, the words 'Logan' and 'good kid' in the same sentience"

"Mom!"

"What I meant to say was that he doesn't have the best record, but you like him, and we like him, so have fun"

"Thanks Mom, bye, don't tell Finn"

"My lips are sealed. Bye, talk to you in a few days" Lorelai said, before hanging up. Christopher walked in and kissed Lorelai quickly.

"Anything new?" he asked

"Actually quite a lot, considering you've only went out for ten minuets to pick up... pizza? I know why I married you" Lorelai said, approvingly glancing at what he was carrying

"I thought you could use some pick up food, after your grandparents tonight. That was really rough, and you never eat anything there anyways"

"So true. I just talked to Rory though and she's not as shaken up about what happened earlier this evening as I thought she would be"

"Really? Dish"

"Wow, first of all, you can't say "dish", thats Rory and my thing"

"Oops, sorry. So, tell me all this news you hinted about a minute ago"

"Apparently, Rory has a plan against my grandparents, she's is so my daughter. Anyways, let me sum it up. Rory and Logan are running away to preform some daring stunt in a foreign country and Finn is on a war rampage"

"Life is a circus"

"It is at that, you of course being the little manikin that does whatever I tell it to, and right now I'm telling it to tell me why were are letting this pizza get cold"

"I was going to fetch some ice cream to go with it"

"Oh! I'll get hot-dogs and coffee! Meet back here in ten minutes! Go!" Lorelai and Chris bolted out of the room.

Meanwhile, at the pub...

"Finn! Sit down! Drink! It's Friday night and the world is at peace, which means we have to make havoc! Drink and party!" Colin yelled from the bar, one arm around Stephanie, when he saw his friend walk in

"I haven't time for a drink I'm afraid" Finn said. His friends stared at him in total shock

"What?" Stephanie finally said

"I don't have time. Rory's got a guy, and he hasn't been treating her right. I have to go teach him a lesson or two" Finn said angrily

"Oh... well..." Stephanie said carefully, " I'm sorry, but, uh, I don't know anything about it. I have to run, catch you later!" Stephanie jumped up and hurried out of the pub

"Where's she going in such a hurry?" Finn asked, watching the blond run out the door

"Nowhere" Colin answered, taking a sip of his beer

"But she just said..."

"She's just to terrible of a liar to stick around"

"So she knows the guy?"

"Probably"

"Do you?"

"Do I look like the sort of person Rory would spill her romantic life to? Why would she be telling me if she was hiding it from you?"

"The mind of a woman is a dangerous place"

"Don't go there. Want a drink?" Colin offered Stephanie's untouched drink to Finn who grabbed it

"Just one, then I got to find someone who will tell me who the guy is and where the heck Rory is. She's not at her dorm. Something must have happened at dinner because my Grandfather called asking if I had seen Rory"

"Well it's a good thing its Friday night, with school work out of the way, you can devote your time to being a detective, drinking, and of course, girls"

"I'll drink to that" Finn raised his glass and clanked it against Colins.

* * *

**Sorry, I didn't have any ideas on how to end this chapter. I just got back from break and had the Social Studies project due so I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully I will have a new update by the weekend. Review! **


	19. Coffee Now, Surprises Later

**Ok, I know that the link on the last chapter didn't work. Instead, go to google and type in "gilmore girls partings spoilers episode summary" (without the quotation marks). It should be the third one down titled "WEDDINGBELLS Message Board Community: GG SPOILERS Right until ..." go there and read everything till you finish the Extras section, after that its just message boards. Have fun!**

* * *

_**Coffee Now, Surprises Later**_

* * *

"Coffee man..." Rory mumbled

Logan rolled over to look at her, "What?" he asked sleepily

"Need coffee. Have to get on plane. Can't move without coffee. Need coffee man. Get me coffee" She muttered, trying to push Logan out of the bed

"You want me to go get you coffee?" Logan yawned

"That would be the wise thing to do" Rory grumbled

"I'm going" Logan sat up and began to get dressed

"No..." Rory moaned

"I thought you wanted me to get you coffee"

"Coffee good. Cold bed bad. I'm gonna freeze to death if you leave. Come back..."

"But if I get you coffee, you will be warmer, and be awake enough to get warmer clothes on" Rory was silent. Logan grabbed him wallet and kissed Rory goodbye

"Bye Ace, can you survive the cold till I get back?"

"I may manage" She said, raising her head to kiss him. Logan walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Twenty minuets later he was back

"Miss me?"

"So cold... give me caffeine..."

"Maybe I should buy you one of those little personal heaters" He teased

"Coffee now, talk later" She sat up and grabbed the cup

"I'd watch it" He smirked at her

"Watch what" she asked taking a big sip

"How much of that you drink. I don't want to have to be leaning over to kiss my midget girlfriend"

"My growth never has been stunted because of coffee, or anything else, and never will" Logan smiled. He liked it when she was playful like this, it was what made her different from all the other girls. "Oh shoot!" Rory exclaimed, glancing at the clock next to the bed, "It's already 10:37!"

"And?..." Logan asked, confused

"The plane leaves at one!"

"Plane?" Logan looked blank

"The plane for Costa Rica or Puerto Rico! Wherever we're going!Why am I still in bed? I should be packing! Lets move!"

"Rory, the airport is close, there's no rush, and a moment ago you were complaining and asking me to lie down"

"That was then! This is now!"

"I've been forgotten?" He asked, mock offended, "A night with the infamous Logan Huntzberger, passed up for a measly international trip to a tropical island"

"I'm sure tropical islands have hookers to" Rory said, jumping up and grabbing her things. Logan was surprised at her blunt humor, but laughed anyways

3910339103

"Come on, come on, come on!" Rory called over her shoulder, grabbing her ticket from the attendant and running down the tunnel towards the waiting plane

"Slow down! Not all of us have had three cups of coffee!" Logan called, racing after her. They rounded the last bend and stopped. They handed their tickets to the attendant, who began to lead them back to first-class. They passed the curtain and were greeted warmly.

"Hey Huntz!" Someone called, it was impossible to tell who in the sea of faces that greeted them

"Long time no see!" A girl Rory didn't recognize said. The attendant led them back a few rows and they began to push by the many legs blocking the aisle

"Logan, I didn't realize that all the LDB were taking the same class on the same flight on the same day" Rory said loudly, trying to make herself heard over the noise

"I didn't either. I've never seen so many people crammed into first class" settling down into his seat

"And here I was thinking I was going to have a nice quiet trip, with you all to myself" she pouted. Logan leaned in to kiss her, but stopped as someone else sat down beside Rory

"Hey Ror!" the blond said

"Hi Steph! I haven't seen you in forever!" Rory turned to Steph and Logan pulled back, displeasure showing on his face

"Rory, uh," Steph lowed her voice and the two girls put their heads down, "Finn was kinda looking for you last night"

"You didn't say anything did you?" Rory asked worriedly

"No, you know what a terrible liar I am. I left as soon as he got there, but Rory, I think you should know, he was talking to Colin last night, and Colin told me that Finn decided to..." Stephanie was cut off

"Rory!" a voice exclaimed. Rory whirled around to see who was standing in the aisle next to Logan

Stephanie cringed and rolled her eyes. Rory starred blankly out of shock before saying, "Finn?"

* * *

**You like? I know, short, but update really soon, I just needed this for an ending. Review! **


	20. Wanna Have Fun?

**This is a biggie. I worked all last night, but was to tired to update. I'm trying to reach 200 reviews this chapter. Hope you like it!**

_**

* * *

Wanna Have Fun?**  
_

_

* * *

"Rory, uh," Steph lowed her voice and the two girls put their heads down, "Finn was kinda looking for you last night"_

_"You didn't say anything did you?" Rory asked worriedly_

_"No, you know what a terrible liar I am. I left as soon as he got there, but Rory, I think you should know, he was talking to Colin last night, and Colin told me that Finn decided to..." Stephanie was cut off_

_"Rory!" a voice exclaimed. Rory whirled around to see who was standing in the aisle next to Logan, "Finn?"_

"Rory luv! I didn't know you were coming with us to the wonderful island paradise for a whooping adrenaline rush" Her brother exclaimed, grinning ear to ear

"I didn't know you were either" Rory said, searching for words

"Why are you here? You normally aren't the one who likes danger" Finn asked, confused

"Stephanie wanted me to come" Rory quickly covered, before Logan could speak

"Yeah, Colin can be a real bore. I needed my friend here to talk to, Juliette is to anorexic to have a pleasant conversation with" Stephanie played along

"Well this is great! How convenient that you two got seats by each other and by me and I got a seat next to my best mate. Speaking of which, why are you here Logan? I thought you said you were skipping this one" Finn looked at Logan

"The question is why are you here" Rory said quickly, trying to buy Logan time to think

"Well, last night was a very good night" Finn looked away

"Lemme guess, does the name Rosemary have anything to do with it?" Rory asked, knowingly

"I convinced her to come with me on this trip" Finn said quickly

"What about the sale she was going to go to?" Stephanie asked

"Why go to a sale in Connecticut, where many other girls will do the same thing, when you can go to an island and buy cool tropical clothes that no one in Connecticut will have?" Finn said slyly

With a short laugh, Rory asked, "Where is Rose anyways?"

"We had to make a few calls to get the tickets because we only decided to come this morning, so the seats aren't together" Finn explained

"What! I thought I rich people are suppose to be invincible! Who are you to be pushed around by a silly little airplane attendant!" Rory joked

"A silly little airplane attendant named Butch" Finn added, to the laughter of the others, except the sulking Logan.

39103391033910339103

"Anything wrong?" Rory asked, walking into Logan's hotel room

"No, nothing really"He answered, not getting up from his place on his bed

"Come on, we both know thats not true" She said, coming to sit next to him

"I'm just kinda annoyed, thats all. I mean, I thought this was going to be a fun you-me trip, a trip to get away from Finn remember?"

"Yeah, but things change. Neither of us could have know that he was going to come. Besides, hes going to be so wrapped up with Rosemary, he won't even notice us"

"I don't know, maybe I'm just paranoid" Logan put his arm around her

"I like my guys crazy" She smiled at him. He pulled her in and kissed her

391033910339103

"Greetings fellow Americans!" Colin called. He was standing above everyone else on the customary LDB stage, with Logan, Finn, and Stephanie.

"This is one of our biggest events ever" Stephanie said

"You know how this works. Festivities first, then the major event" Logan said

"And festivities is Logan's codename for party!" Finn yelled, to the cheers of the crowd

"In Omnia Paratus!" everyone chanted, before the whooping and laughter broke out.

"Enjoying yourself Ace?" Logan asked, after the party had been going for about an hour

"Yeah, but where have you been? I've had to find other sources of entertainment for a whole hour" She whined

"You bored?"

"Parties have never been my thing. The alcohol, the alcoholic antics..." She trailed off

"Oh, yeah, I kinda forgot about the Tristan thing" He said apologetically

"Oh, no, it's fine" Rory said, quietly

"How about I take your mind off things?" He said coyly

"Really? What did you have in mind?" She said, smiling flirtatiously

"Oh I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to resist that look. Be careful, Finns on the prowl, and I would hate for him to find out in that way" Rory pouted playfully, "How about we head over to Steph and Colin? Those two have had enough physical contact for one night" He tilted his head in the direction of the cuddling pair

"Sure" Rory said, getting up and walking with him towards the couch, "Hey Steph, thats getting a little personal, how can you breath?" Rory laughed, sitting down next to her friend

"Oh shut up, I'm surprised your talking, I mean the way you always have your tongue stuffed down Logan's throat, I'd figured he'd suffocated by now" Steph snapped. Rory smiled, but stared at her friend, not sure if she should be offended by the statement. Logan choked on his drink

"Wait... Logan's the guy?" Colin said, awareness dawning in his eyes

"Good job Steph" Rory said, annoyed

"Colin, you are sworn to secrecy, got it? Or, I swear, so help me, that I will never help you on your exams again" Rory said in a hushed, threatening tone

"Seriously Colin, keep your big mouth closed for once" Logan added

"I just think its kinda funny, you hooking up with Finns baby sister. What, feeling inadequate to those other experienced Yale students?" Colin chuckled at his own joke, earning him a slap from Stephanie

"Why don't we do something else?" Stephanie said, trying to make Colin stop laughing

"How about Never Have I Ever?" suggested Rory

"Huh?" Colin stopped laughing and looked confused

"How's everybody tonight?" Finn said happily, coming over with Rosemary and sitting down beside the others

"We were going to play Never Have I Ever, but Colin doesn't know how to play" Logan explained

"What! And you call yourself my friend. Anyone who has ever been to a serious party knows how to play. We all take turns, going around the circle, saying something like... "Never have I ever French kissed a French girl", If you have done it, you take a shot of tequila. Got it?" Finn asked

"I think so" Colin said, distractedly, smiling and glancing from Logan, to Rory, to Finn

3910339103

"Geez man, that was an awesome party!" Robert said, patting Logan on the back, before drifting off with his friends to find a girl and his room

"Just don't be out to late, we have to get an early start tomorrow!" Logan called after him, laughing

"Logan, Logan, Logan" Logan turned and saw Colin leaning against the door

"Colin..." Logan said warningly, trying to keep a cool head, though he like everyone else, was thoroughly drunk

"I'm sorry Huntz, but I still can't believe it. I mean, I always knew you were crazy when it came to girls, but I never thought you would put your own life in danger"

"Rory and I are working out a plan about how to tell Finn. Every thing's fine and is going to remain that way"

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," Colin turned to leave, "And whats with the commitment thing? That's not your usual style"

"You did it, I figured I'd give it a try" Logan said as Colin walked away

"Logan!" Rory said loudly, walking over to him, "That was soooo fun! But I want more fun. Do you want to have some real fun?" Rory said, giving him a look. She was drunk, it was obvious from the way she was talking. Logan grinned at her, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her down a hallway

"Having fun now Ace?" He asked, detaching himself from her face.

"I think it could use some work, but I can live" She smiled. She kissed him, her tongue seeking entrance which he eagerly granted. Her hips grinded against his and he pressed her up against the wall. Rory pulled her face away from him, letting his lips wandered down her neck. She moaned in pleasure, he was the only one that could make her feel this way. Suddenly she saw that they were no longer alone. Staring back at her was the last person on earth she wanted to see right now

"Rory..." the figure trailed off, a look of shock and hurt blazing in his eyes.

"Oh shit" was all Rory could say, watching, horrified, as her brother turned and walked away quickly

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! I need to reach 200! and I know you will have a lot to say after this chapter!**


	21. Revenge

**Sorry it took so long to update. I won't bother with excuses cause I know you all just want to read this chapter. Warning, it's the longest yet.**

**

* * *

**

**_Revenge_****_

* * *

_**

_She kissed him, __her tongue seeking entrance which he eagerly granted. Her hips grinded against his and he pressed her up against the wall. Rory pulled her face away from him, letting his lips wandered down her neck. She moaned in pleasure, he was the only one that could make her feel this way.Suddenly she saw that they were no longer alone. Staring back at her was the last person on earth she wanted to see right now_

_"Rory..." the figure trailed off, a look of shock and hurt blazing in his eyes._

_"Oh shit" was all Rory could say, watching, horrified, as her brother turned and walked away quickly_

Logan whipped around to see what Rory was talking about, "Oh shit" he repeated Rory

"Oh my god!" Rory broke out of the trance she was in, "Why! Why now! He had to find out the worse possible way!"

"Well..." Logan smirked, "There is a worse time for him to walk in..." he said suggestively

"Not helping. What are we going to do! More importantly, what is he going to do?" Rory was panicking

"Well there's nothing we can do while drunk" Logan pointed out

"I'm not drunk" Rory said like a three year old child

"Rory, we both should get some rest, wake up tomorrow, take some Aspirin, get some coffee, then talk, and figure out what to do" Logan put his hands on her shoulders and began to massage them

"mmm..." She sighed, "Alright, but I already know what to do, we should just tell Finn, honesty is the best policy"

"I have often found that to be untrue, but lets think it over tomorrow"

391033910339103

"Uh, Rory?" The voice from her cell phone croaked

"Huh? Logan?" Rory groggily fumbled with her phone. Her clock blinked a very early hour. "I thought we both decided that it would be better if we stayed apart tonight"

"I think Finn has decided to take action immediately"

"Huh?" she rubbed her eyes

"Could you come up to the roof of the hotel?"

"Logan, it's late, can this wait until tomorrow?"

"Um, actually no"

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes" Rory swung her feet over the edge of her bed, slipped them into her slippers, and grabbed her jacket.

39103

Rory exited the elevator and climbed up the last flight of stairs to the roof. When she realized what she was looking at, she burst into laughter

"Its not funny!" Logan said, his cheeks slightly more pink than usual

"No, it really is!" Rory went into another fit of laughter. Logan was sitting, not fifty feet away from the door, tied to a chair, his cell phone clutched in his wrist. He was completely naked, except for a fake beard that looked like Abe Lincolns, and a gigantic crown of feathers. Around his neck was a sign, that read "DONT EMBARRASS HER".

"You've got to admit, Finns quite original. I mean, I've seen you with clothes, and without, but this beats all those times. You look hilarious!"

"Could you please untie me"

"Hey, at least we know that Finn isn't going homicidal"

"I'm not sure if he's done. Look at this sign" Logan gesture at the cardboard around his neck, "If he means this to be a warning, then I'm sure he has a lot more"

391033910339103

Rory didn't see much of Logan the next morning. They had agreed that it would be better if they stayed apart, so they wouldn't provoke Finn. Rory missed Logan terribly. She really was in love, and people in love cannot be easily separated. Rory walked into the dinning hall of the hotel. She had opted out on the stunt of the day, base jumping. Rory sat down and began to read her newest novel. She was just beginning to get lost in the book, when she heard a voice calling her. She glanced up and saw Stephanie running towards her.

"Rory!" Steph exclaimed

"What's wrong?" Rory asked

"Logan missing"

"What!" Rory jumped up, clearly concerned

"He never showed up at the cliff. Finn of course just said oh well and jumped. I didn't have my cell on me, so I drove back here"

"Lemme call him" Rory whipped out her cell faster than was physically possible

"Hey, Rory" The voice sounded muffled

"Logan where are you!"

"Well thats a long story. I'm not sure how, but one second I was getting into my car, the next I was waking up in the back of a cab speeding off to who knows where. The driver told me that someone ad paid him a lot of money to take me as far away as possible. I managed to pay him enough that he turned around, and is currently driving me back. I'm guessing this is Finn's doing, cause I woke up with another sign around my neck" Logan ranted

"What does it say?" Rory asked anxiously

"DON'T LEAVE HER" Logan read

Rory laughed, "I think Finn cares to much about my well being"

"Yeah, would you mind telling him that I get the picture, before I end up in Antarctica"

"See you later Logan" Rory closed her phone and let out a sigh of relief

3910339103

"Rory, it's almost time for dinner, you'd better get ready" Stephanie informed her friend

"Yeah I'll be down a little later" Rory said, lying on her plush, unruffled, hotel bed

"No word from Logan?" Steph said with concern

"I called him over three hours ago, and he said he was nearly back from the little detour with the cab taking him to the middle of nowhere. I'm worried"

"Maybe he got back" Stephanie tried to sound optimistic, "Maybe he figured that you had gone down to dinner, like you should have, and so he went to change. I'm sure he'll be down soon. Just come and grab a bite to eat"

"You know, you may be right Steph"

"Exactly, lets go eat"

"Logan is probably back" Rory reassured herself, "I'm going to go see him"

"Huh? I thought we were going to go downstairs" Steph said, confused

"I just need to check on him" Rory got up and Steph left. Rory put on a dress and some make up and headed down the hall. She knocked on Logan's door, but nobody answered

"Logan?" She called

"Rory, come in!" he called back, "Quickly". Rory opened the door and stood in shock at what she saw. Logan was on his bed. Tied to it actually, his hands above his head. His eyes were both black and blue, there was a bruise on his cheek, and his lip was split. Standing around his bed, glaring at Rory, were what appeared to be hookers or strippers

"Logan..." Rory choked

"Finn" He quickly explained. Rory relaxed

"Out!" she screamed at the scandalously dressed females, who didn't need to be told twice. Rory went over to Logan, and untied him

"I think this is a little crazy" Logan said, rubbing his chaffed wrists, "Finn has indirectly attacked me three times within twenty-four hours of discovering us"

"What does the sign say this time?" Rory inquired

Logan glanced at the cardboard and read, "DON'T HURT HER, PHYSICALLY OR EMOTIONALLY"

"This has got to stop. Next ting you know, you will be dead on the side of the road with a sign that says 'don't kill her'. I'm going to talk to Finn" Rory fumed

"Not now Ace, I feel like hell. I got out of the car, was hit from behind, and woke up here with a girl I had never seen straddling me" Logan toughed his swollen jaw and cringed, "Please, I need to have a down night. Stay with me?"

"Of course, I'll order room service" Rory lay down next to Logan and cozied up to him

391033910339103

"So, how was your night Rory?" Stephanie drew out the last word

"Um, actually very eventful"

"Really?" Steph looked intrigued

"well my love life stayed neutral, but I did find Logan beaten up and tied to his bed with a bunch of hookers"

"Finn?"

"No doubt"

"Good luck with that" Rory could hear Stephanie still giggling as she walked away

"Hello Rory, enjoying your brunch?" Logan walked up to the punch bowl beside her

"Yes Mr. Huntzberger, I am" Rory played along with the politeness, like two people who weren't really friends

"Did you have a good night?"

"I had a very good night, but I missed my boyfriend"

"Who is the lucky fellow?"

"Oh, tall, dark, handsome, just don't tell Logan, he's the jealous type" Rory teased him

"Oh, I'm sure he'll forgive you. But just in case, you had better give me a message to give to him, just to reassure him"

"Will this work," Rory wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and kissed him

"No, he will still be offended. Let me show you how it's done" Logan pulled her close and kissed her hard and long, his tongue working into her mouth

"My, you are quite friendly" Rory laughed, pulling back from him

Logan spotted Finn sitting at one of the tables, glaring at him, "Uh oh" Logan motioned at Finn and Rory got the message. They both turned and walked away, like nothing had happened. Rory went and sat at a table with Stephanie. She sat sipping her coffee, but a moment later, she noticed that there was a shadow looming over her. She turned around to meet the unforgiving glare of her brother

"Jesus Finn! You scared me" She sighed in relief

"What's the big idea Rory" He said with menace

"What are you talking about?"

"I try to call last night, you don't pick up. I can only presume where you were. And now, making out in front of the punch bowl!"

"I was not making out! And since when do you take this so personally? I'm not trying to hurt you"

"Then why are you with him?"

"I just happen to like him!"

"Hes bad news Rory, he'll treat you like dirt. But then again, you've already let him, as Paris so kindly let slip"

"Your the mirror image of him! And besides, it's different with me"

"How Rory? How the heck are you different? Do you think your anything special? Anything more than those hundred other girls?"

"I kinda have no choice!" Rory yelled, loosing any control she still had. Finn stared at her, silent, taken aback.

"What?" He finally said, quietly

"it's complicated, grandma and grandpa" Rory said simply

"Rory, I didn't know" He said apologetically, but it didn't last long, "But it really hurts a guy to see his best friend going mouth to mouth with his baby sister"

"I know, but I really like Logan"

"Fine, whatever, just don't do that in front of me, ever"

"Finn..." Rory was cut off

"Hold it! Did you guys... Do you..."

"Yeah Finn"

"Like really you know..."

Rory lost it again, "Finn, it's called sex. You should know better than most people on campus. And yes, we have, and do, regularly"

"Thats grossing me out, please don't ever talk about that again"

"And what was the big idea, pulling all those stunts on Logan!"

"Hey, cool it Rory, I was frickin mad at you two. I don't know whats restraining me from ripping his head off right now, after what you just told me"

"Finn, we like each other, really like each other, love each other"

"God, my best friend is fucking my sister!" Finn cursed, "Don't you even think about getitng pregnant or married, or any of that crap"

"It's kinda to late" Rory said quietly

"What!"

"No, I mean, I was trying to explain that before. Logan and I have an arranged marriage"

"You are frickin kidding me!"

"Hey, you have to get married to you know, but I'm not suppose to tell you"

"Shit, really?"

"Yeah, and it's not to Rosemary"

Finn suddenly got a sly look on his face, "Well we'll have to do something about that won't we"

"Logan and I have a plan"

"And I will just add to it" Finns grin spread, and he looked almost evil, "Get my good mate, Logan, over here and I'll explain. Oh, and we will need tickets back to the US as soon as possible"**

* * *

Sorry it was such a long boring chapter. I had to write quickly cause I'm suppose to be grounded from the computer. Another update as quickly as is humanly possible I hope!**


	22. Gilmore Sabotage: Part I

**Ok, this is also a fairly long chapter, by my standards anyways. I hope you like it, I had a lot of fun writing it.**

* * *

_**Part One of Gilmore Sabotage

* * *

**_

_"God, my best friend is fucking my sister!" Finn cursed, "Don't you even think about getitng pregnant or married, or any of that crap"_

_"It's kinda to late" Rory said quietly_

_"What!"_

_"No, I mean, I was trying to explain that before. Logan and I have an arranged marriage"_

_"You are frickin kidding me!"_

_"Hey, you have to get married to you know, but I'm not suppose to tell you"_

_"Shit, really?"_

_"Yeah, and it's not to Rosemary"_

_Finn suddenly got a sly look on his face, "Well we'll have to do something about that won't we"_

_"Logan and I have a plan"_

_"And I will just add to it" Finns grin spread, and he looked almost evil, "Get my good mate, Logan, over here and I'll explain. Oh, and we will need tickets back to the US as soon as possible"_

39103391033910339103

"What day is it luv?" Finn asked turning to face her. They were seated in the first class section of the plane. Rory sat in the window seat, Logan in the aisle, and Finn conviently between them. Across from them, in the next row, sat Rosemary in the aisle, Stephanie next to her, and Colin in the window. The whole group had decided to cut their trip short.

Rory glanced at her watch, "Its fourty-nine minuets into friday, why?"

"Its just thought that it was still Thursday night, instead of Friday morning"

"Huh?"

"I hate mornings! Who wants to go around saying that they came back from Costa Rica on a sunny Friday morning! Its to bright!" Finn had been in a bad mood ever since he had caught Logan and Rory mouth to mouth in the hall. His mood had improved at the thought of playing a trick on his grandparents, but it hadn't gotten any better when he had learned that they were sleeping together.

"Its still the night Finn, only a few moments after midnight"

"Whatever. By the time we arrive in Connecticut it will be sunny"

"Well this is the quickest flight, an express flight. They didn't have anything sooner"

"Just don't wake me up when we get there" Finn went back to his magasine, which had a cover that Finn did not let Rory see, for reasons that she could easily guess

3910339103

"Ok, its six. We have half an hour to get dressed, and half an hour to to Grandma and Grandpa's. Go, and hurry. Thirty minuets people!" Rory told Finn and Logan, who both sped off

exactly thirty minuets later they were dressed, all suit and tie, and in Rory's case, little black dressed, and ready to go. They road in silence. Finn out of anger, still boiling at Logan. Logan and Rory, because they needed Finn to make their plan work, and also because they were slightly afraid of him.

"Ok, everybody out" Finn opened the door for Rory when they arrived at the grand driveway circle.

"You know what to do? Everybody got it?" Rory checked

"Yep, Part One, Gilmore Sabotage, begin" Logan smiled

"Fold your coats" Rory whispered as the maid opened the door

"Oh Rory how wonderful!" Emily, upon seeing her granddaughter, immediately went to hug her, "Your mother said you couldn't make it tonight"

"Finn, my good fellow, your father told us you were out of the country!" Richard gave his grandson a similar welcome

"Well, ah, I couldn't stay away for long. It's good to see you again" Finn put on his fake smile, reserved for grandparents

"Logan! It's marvelous that you are joining us tonight! I had no idea" Richard said, noticing Logan behind Rory, "Oh, sorry, I'll see you later, I have to make a call" Richard walked away

"Oh Logan, see, you do fit wonderfully into this family. See Rory, it won't be so bad" Emily babbled, "Come in, your parents are in the parlor" Emily led them into the lavishly decorated room

"R-Rory?" Lorelai said, clearly shocked to see her. She was about to question this surprise visit, but was silenced by an all telling wink. Lorelai nodded, getting the message, and concealed her smirk

"Now, what would you like to drink? Your all old enough aren't you?" Emily asked

"Gin please" Finn said, as polite as an angel

"Beer" Rory, and Logan chorused, in a monotone voice

"Surely you, Logan, would like something a little more educated?" Emily's smile wavered

"No, I can't live without beer. People tell me I'm an addict, but they are all nitwits. Beer is the substance of life. I usually drink over eleven cans a day" Logan said, scratching his stomach Christopher looked confused, but smiled when he noticed Lorelai stifling giggles.

"Oh yes, can go without beer, I sometimes think its better than coffee, now that Logan's introduced it to me" Rory added

"Oh" Emily said faintly, "All right then" She poured the drinks without another word, "Let's go eat, shall we?"

"But mom, you never let us eat without dad" Lorelai pointed out

"He's finishing up something in his office, he'll join us later" Emily said dismissively, walking into the dining room. The two parents, three young adults, and one grandmother, sat down, and soon the first course was served.

"Oh, lobster, my fave" Rory said, smacking her lips and reaching across Finn to get the salt

"Rory!" Her grandmother exclaimed, aghast, "Mind your manners"

"Sorry Grandma, I forget. When I eat with Logan, we have a strict no talk, just eat rule. Everything tastes so much better that way" She replied, angelically

"Oh, great" Logan said unhappily, when the second course of ministrami soup came out. He grabbed his napkin and tied it around his neck, "Just in case I spill. You can never be to careful. You wouldn't want to ruin the suit or risk getting burned" Her told Emily matter-of-factly. Lorelai choked, trying to control herself

"Lorelai, what is with all of you. Manners!" Emily said, flustered

Suddenly, Rory's phone rang. Emily glared at her. "Sorry Grams, gotta take this, it's Paris" Rory walked out of the room. She returned a moment later, frowning.

"Anything wrong with Paris, Rory?" Emily asked politely

"Oh course there's something wrong. She's a first class bitch!" Rory slumped in her chair, "I ask only one thing, give me the answers to Thursdays homework in Mr. Gleasen's class, and no, she can't find the time to do that simple thing" Rory looked so truly angry that Logan was finding it hard to keep a straight face

"You asked Paris to do your work for you?" Emily looked shocked

"Well duh"

"Has she always done this for you?"

"No, I used to do it myself. Then Logan showed me that I could have a much better life if I had some free time. Now that I don't have to work, I can go out to all the parties I missed, I can finally have a real life" Rory grumbled. Emily glanced from Rory to Logan, not sure what to say or who to blame

Logan smiled, "That my babe, living life" Logan kissed her cheek, before leaning over to grab a piece of chicken with his hand, letting his tie purposely fall into his soup

"Logan..." Emily began, but thought better of it

Logan stuffed the chicken in his mouth, and took a much to large bite. Beside him, Rory reached into the salade and took a croûton. She threw it up into the air and caught in in her mouth, "Yes, another point for me. In your face Logan" she laughed, and Logan pretended to look annoyed

Logan pushed his chair out and got up. "Where are you going Logan?" Emily asked him

"Oh, I gotta go have a smoke" He replied, waving a pack of cigarettes in front of her

"Oh I'm coming. Are those the new Marbolos?" Rory asked, walking away with him

Emily sat fuming, until the two returned a few minutes later. They smelled of smoke, but it was actually only an ingenious spray on perfume that Finn had come up with that smelled like smoke.

Not a moment after they had sat down, Logan's cell rang. He got up and left without a word, Rory following him.

Emily sat for a moment longer, but then exploded, "No, you two come back her right now, I've had enough of this outrageous behavior

"Uh, old girl, we're kinda busy" Logan said, stickling his head out from the hallways, Rory dangling on his neck, one of her leg entwined in his, and her lipstick smeared across him face

"Old girl, why... Come back at once" Emily was positively livid

The pair sulked back to the table, to the barely concealed amusement of the seated Haydens. They sat down and once again began to be as rude as possible. Rory stuck a straw in her beer, and proceeded to slurp loudly. Logan chugged a huge gulp of his and let out a loud belch.

Logan leaned over and swung an arm around Rory, "I know a party thats happening dancing, booze, bed, nothing happening here, you wanna go?"

"Sure, catch you later, tell the old man I had to go" Rory said to Emily, as she walked out with Logan, grabbing their coats on the way

"I'm terribly sorry about them" Finn said, the picture of the perfect child, "Rory has been like that ever since she started hanging out with, 'Him'," Finn spat out the last word with disdain

"What do you mean, 'Him'," Emily asked, suspiciously

"Well, it's just that, I've know Logan for a very long time. I know all of his bad points, and that's mostly why I became friends with him, to try and change his ways. It seems that my efforts were not enough. He smokes, drinks, parties, never works, doesn't care about school in the least. To make matters worse, he is extreamly frivolous" Finn said, a serious look playing on his face

Lorelai choked again at hearing Finn use the word "frivolous', "Are you all right Lorelai?" Emily asked

"Oh, just fine. I'm just soo shocked at what Logan has done to Rory. It's like she's another person" Lorelai covered

"Now Finn, what were you saying?" Emily turned her attention back to her grandson

"Logan, he is a terrible flirt. That, with his good looks, gets him any girl he wants. And he wants them all. A different one each night. You went to Chilton, didn't you? I'm not sure of the masculine version, but you'll know what I mean when I say that Logan would definately not be called a 'Mary',"

"Heavens. So you think that Rory... Is that what he ment by dancing, booze, and... and... bed?" Emily looked horrified and fit to kill

"It's a real shame that Rory and him are getting married. She might have gone far" Finn looked regretful

"Well, this certainly won't do. I will have to speak to your grandfather about this" Emily stood up

"Better do it quickly, before he convinces her to start doing drugs as well" Finn stood, and Lorelai and Chris followed

"Oh heavens, I'm sorry to cut our dinner short, you'll just have to go now, we have things to do" Emily ushered them to the door. When the door closed, Logan and Rory jumped out of the nearby bush

"So?" Rory asked eagerly

"Part One, Gilmore Sabotage, complete success" Finn grinned

"Who thought up that scheme?" Christopher asked

"Logan and I" Rory said proudly, "But thats only the first part. Don't congratulate us until we are sure they will call off the wedding and let us have our own lives"

"I have got to say, that was pure genius! I don't know why I never did that, it would have saved me a lot of misery. Oh my mothers face when she saw you go out to 'smoke', and you should have been there when she realized what happened at those sort of parties! Priceless" Lorelai had a dreamy look in her eyes

"Come on Lore, lets get you home, you can reminisce later, right now, Logan and Rory aren't even suppose to be here. We don't want Emily to figure out the plot do we?" Chris led the still prising Lorelai to their Volvo, "Bye Finn, Logan, Rory" Her nodded to each of them, before helping Lorelai in and driving away

"So..." Logan said

"Time to go" Finn walked towards the car they had brought

Rory began to laugh, "Do you think she realized that Logan and I couldn't have left cause the three of us only brought one car?"

"Oh, good point, that is a slight flaw. Now everybody in the car" Finn placed himself in the drivers seat

Rory glanced at Logan, they both knew that Finn would make sure they were dropped off at separate dorms. They sighed and got in the car, Finn of course making sure that Rory was in the backseat, alone.

As the car pulled out of the driveway, Finn said "Stage Two of Gilmore Sabotage will need more work on my part, and none on yours. Let's start planning now, we only have a week"

* * *

**You like? I tried to make it humerous, tell me if I was sucsessful. Review!  
**


	23. Gilmore Sabotage: Part II

**Wow, I wasn't going to update until the weekend, but I glance at fanfiction and my story is already #43. I had to update, so here it is! Btw, just to make this clear now, in case you didn't catch on, when I write 39103, it means a time lapse, but the more times I write it, the longer the time lapse, ex. 39103391033910339103 would be a week and 39103 would be anywhere from an hour to a day. AUTHORS NOTE: all places in Las Vegas are factual. The character of Rosemary does not have an appointed last name. I gave her the last name Abbott, because the actress who plays Rosemary is named Elisabeth Abbott. Warning, this is a filler chapter, but its long. Ok, read on.**

**Disclaimed: I haven't written one in a while so here it is. I own nothing. I am a poor hobo with no friends, I don't even own a computer. (jk). Im done. read.

* * *

**

_**Vacation and Part Two of Gilmore Sabotage

* * *

**_

_As the car pulled out of the driveway, Finn said "Stage Two of Gilmore Sabotage will need more work on my part, and none on yours. Let's start planning now, we only have a week" _

39103391033910339103

"Ok, I think I have had just enough of these secret outings" Rory said from the vans middle seat

"Yeah, this blindfold thing is really getting old, and it feels itchy anyways" Rosemary complained from the front

"I don't mind mine" Stephanie said happily, from her spot on Colins lap in the back seat, "I got a good seat here" she felt around before she found, and reached into her purse and began to re-apply her lipstick

"Where are we going anyways?" Rory asked for the umpteenth time

"Never-Never Land luv" Finn said, jokingly

"Seriously, someone tell me!" Rory whined, "Logan, I can make it worth you while" She said suggestively. Logan smirked at her, whilst Finn looked horrified and glared at Rory even though she couldn't see him

"Sorry Ace, nothing doing" Logan said

"Drat" Rory pouted

"I can tell you that we are going away though. To get away from everything, your grandparents ect." Logan said

"We just went away. We were in Costa Rica for goodness sakes!" Rory exclaimed

"Yeah, but this is different. We are going away for two days, one night, uninterrupted. No one will have to think about anything else, not school, not anything" Logan explained

Rory thought this over, "I don't think going away will make us automatically forget our lives for two days"

"Just wait Ace, you'll see" Logan didn't say another word

3910339103

"I said it before and I'll say it again, the blindfolds are lame" Rosemary said, holding onto Finn's arm for dear life, "Plus, its a fashion disaster, I mean, very few things match my hair color"

"And what gorgeous hair it is" Finn complimented Rosemary

"Blindfolds off?" Rory asked hopefully

"Not a chance" Colin told her

"I will inform you that we are in a hotel and that we checked in and are going to our rooms now" Finn said

"Well duh, I figured that much out. I heard you talking to the lady at the desk, I was there remember" Rory sounded slightly annoyed at being kept in the dark for so long

"Oh yeah" Finn realized, "Anyways, everybody, out of the elevator!" The boys led the girls out of the confined space, and bellboys grabbed the suitcases and followed them

"Right, Colin and Steph, this is your room," Finn handed the pair a set of keys, "Rory this is your room, and then this is my room, right next door. And look at that, Rory, our rooms have a joining door!" Finn faked amazement. Rory glared at him

"Where am I Finn?" Rosemary asked

"You my dear, have the luxury suite, next to mine, but you can visite whenever you please" He replied courteously

"Thanks" Rose pecked him on the cheek and the group began to shuffle into their rooms

"Meet back here in thirty, its already late, and its our only night" Finn told everyone

"Uh Finn" Logan began, but was cut off

"Get changed, unpack, look pretty, we have a party to rock" Finn said enthusiastically

"Finn" Logan said again, "Where's my room?"

"What? Didn't I call your name?" Finn asked innocently, "Let me check the keys... Oh, your right, here's yours, number 345"

"Finn, thats a floor below"

"So it is. I guess they were to full on this floor. Don't worry, we will be out late anyways, you won't be spending much time alone. Meet back in thirty" Finn thrust the key at Logan and slammed his door. Logan glared at the closed door, before sighing and turning to get back in the elevator

39103

"Ready to par-tay?" Stephanie yelled, clearly excited

"Oh yeah! But would somebody please tell me where we are?" Rory said, "I tried calling the desk, but my phone mysteriously had no dial tone, and my cellphone had no service" Rory gave Finn a look, who shrugged his shoulders innocently

"At least the blindfolds are off" Stephanie pointed out

"Come on, we have to get the night started" Rosemary said, impatient and excited. The group went downstairs and outside

"Ok, now do you know where we are?" Colin asked

"Oh my god..." Rory breathed, "Is this..."

"Las Vegas!" the three girls shrieked simultaneously

"Happy?" Logan smiled at Rory's happiness. He put his arm around her shoulders. Finn flinched, but didn't say anything

"Oh yeah! Now where are we going?" Rory asked, smiling up at Logan

"What do you think people do in Las Vegas?"

"How should I know? I've never been here" Rory said

"You are gonna love it" Finn measured her

"So whats first?" Stephanie asked

"We planned everything. First, you three girls will go take a gaming class at the Las Vegas Hilton, while us guys set some things up. Don't worry, the class is only thirty minutes long" Finn reassured the girls disappointed looks

"After that, when you have learned how to play a few games, we hit the casino" Colin said

"And after that, a surprise" Logan said mysteriously

"What is it?" Rory asked

"Knowing defeats the surprise, now, doesn't it?" Logan told her

"Ok lets go, we'll drop you gals off first" Finn said. The group piled into the limo and drove off into the night

39103

"14!" the announcer called

"I win!" Rory exclaimed, going over to claim her winnings

"Again!" Rosemary whined

"Ok, we've been here for hours, I'm getting tired, but I want to stick around for the surprise" Stephanie announced

"Yeah, it is kinda late, we should wrap things up" Colin yawned

"Alright ladies and gents, if you'll be so kind as to follow me" Finn said, leading them once again to the limo

"Sorry girls, back on with the blindfolds" Logan apologized, holding the pieces of cloth out for them. The girls grumbled, but complied. The limo started and stopped a few minutes later.

"Out, we're here" Finn said grabbing Rosemary by the hand

"Already? That was walking distance" Rory pointed out

"My dear, never pass up an opportunity to ride in a limo" Finn told her, walking towards the building that the girls could not see

"A little while longer" Colin told them. There was a slight jolt and then a electronic ding. Rory realized they were in an elevator again. They went up for what seemed a while. Finally Rory heard the doors slide open

"Come on" Logan led her out. He slowly undid her blindfold

Rory gasped, as did Rose and Steph, "Logan, this is breathtaking"

"Its the Stratosphere Tower to be exact" Logan informed her

"Let me tell you what we went through to get in here. Its suppose to close at one am, and it's way past that now. There were many dollars involved in convincing the manager to let us in. But hey, it's Las Vegas, the city where money is louder than words" Finn said

"You can see forever here" Rosemary breathed, not minding Finns arm that casually placed itself on her shoulder

"Look, the hotels, the strip, even Mount Charleston all covered with snow" Stephanie babbled

"You think thats impressive, the view isn't the only spectacular thing about this tower. Behind us, bar and restaurant. Above us, a colossal roller coaster, as well as a reverse bungee jump. Ever wanted to be shot 160 feet in the air at 45 miles per hour?" Colin asked

"Actually no" Stephanie said

"Oh well good, cause we've done it before on a Life and Death Brigade trip, and it wasn't pleasant, even for people who aren't afraid of heights" Logan laughed, "We just thought it would be romantic, and that you would like the view"

"Ok, I seriously am gonna fall asleep. I love this, and its really sweet, but can we go?" Stephanie asked Colin

"Yeah, lets head back" Rory said. The happy group filed back into the elevator, downstairs, and into the waiting limo

3910339103

"Knock knock" Logan said, leaning against the open door frame

"Oh, Logan, hey, what brings you here?" Rory smiled, closing her book and jumping up

"I was wondering if you could tell me where that brother of yours is, he wasn't in his room"

"What did he do this time?"

"Besides getting me a room on a separate floor? Lets see... there is no phone, the bed is a tiny one person cot, and there is a Catholic nun convention taking up all the rooms around mine. Thats about it"

Rory laughed, "Sorry, haven't seen him. Ask Colin. I'd invite you in, my with Finn on the prowl..."

"Yeah I know. I'll go ask Colin. I might stop by later" Logan kissed her and left

Logan knocked at Colin and Stephanie's door, "Who is it?" a voice called from within

"Logan, open up"

The door opened an inch, "Yes?" Colin asked

"Where's Finn?"

"He and Rosemary headed out a while ago, they said something about this cool new bar"

"Really? That means they won't be in for a while, and Finn will be in no state to check up on Rory" Logan thought out loud

"I got to go Huntz, have a goodnight" Colin closed the door. Logan wandered back to Rory's room

"You again? So soon?" Rory said, mockingly

"I couldn't stay away," Logan played along, "Finn's out drinking with Rose. Mind if I spend the night here? My cot is really uncomfortable, and the nuns keep telling me to repent"

Rory closed the door behind him, "And what would those dear nuns say if they knew where you are now?"

"Or about what I'm doing" Logan kissed Rory and the pair fell backwards onto the bed

39103391033910339103

"Home sweet home" Rory said sarcastically

"Hey, we haven't much to loose" Logan reminded her

"What are we waiting for?" Rosemary asked

"For some excuse not to be here" Finn said, whipping his brow

"Is it true? Finnegan Hayden is quaking at the knees, afraid to talk to his own grandparents?" Rory mocked

"It's not funny. Now, who's going to ring the bell?" Finn adjusted his tie nervously

"I will, I don't understand why everyone is so eager to stay outside" Rosemary reached over and rung the bell

"Well hello" Emily greeted them with her plastic smile

"Hey grandma" Rory hugged her grandmother

"Hello Rory, you look more beautiful each week. Hello Finn, Logan, and who is this?" Emily motioned to Rosemary

"This is Rosemary" Finn introduced

"Pleasure to meet you, now please, everybody, into the parlor, everyone is waiting" Emily spun about and walked away

"Uh Ace, why is she so happy? Didn't we try to make her angry last Friday?" Logan whispered

"I don't know whats got into her, let's go find out" Rory followed her grandmother

"Hey Rory" Lorelai greeted her daughter, "Finn, Logan, Rose"

"Hey kiddo, have fun in Las Vegas?" Chris asked his daughter, quietly

"How did you know where we were?" Rory asked, surprised

"Logan's quite the gentleman. He ran everything past me, got the parental permission thing. Is he a keeper? Cause I like him" Chris said

"Hello everyone" Richard said, entering late as always

"Hi grandpa" Rory kissed her grandfather on the cheek

"Hello Rory, Logan. Why Finn, are you taller than where I last saw you? You look older everyday. Your becoming a fine man. And, who is this?"

"This, this is Rosemary" Finn said carefully

"Oh, she's pretty. You two dating?" Richard asked

"Actually..." Finn searched for the right words

"We're married" Rosemary said. Everyone fell silent. Even Logan and Rory hadn't known this. Finn said he had a plan, but they didn't know that it involved the eternal bachelor finally hooking up for good.

"Oh" was all Richard said, after a moment

"Well thats wonderful, you seem like a wonderful girl. Whats your last name?" Emily quickly said

"Abbott, I'm Rosemary Abbott" Rosemary said proudly

"Oh Richard, she an Abbott. Thats even better than the Lindhome girl, call her parents and tell them there is a change of plans" Emily gushed

"Huh?" Rosemary was confused, but Logan and the Hayden's just smiled at one another

"On the topic of marriage" Emily said carefully, coming down from whatever cloud she had jumped to with the news of Finn's wife's last name, "I'm afraid I have some bad news and some good news" Logan and Rory glanced at each other

"Our marriage you mean?" Rory asked, motioning to herself and Logan

"Yes. I'm afraid that it is now non-existant. We, your grand-father and I, have decided that Logan isn't suitable for you" Emily said sadly

"Why not?" Rory asked innocently

"Well...," Emily quickly thought of an excuse, "His father is such a important person in the newspaper world, we just did want you to feel overshadowed dear" Rory and Logan gave each other a knowing, mission-accomplished look

"So instead, we found a replacement" Richard said. His words did not fall on deaf ears

"What?" Rory snapped her head around to look at him

Richard glanced down the hall "Ah, here he comes now. Rory, I would like you to meet your new future husband" Rory starred in shock at who she saw standing in the door way

* * *

**Ok, I was going to tell you who the guy is, but then I had a wave of doubt. I'm going to spoil this cliff-hanger and ask your opinion. Which guy from Rory's past should it be? Tristan, Jess, Dean? All I can make possibilities, just tell me which one you hate most. Wait, bad question, I know that no one likes Dean. Anyways, just tell me who you want. Thanks for being such avid readers.Review!**


	24. What Now?

**Ok, I need to clear a few things up. First of all, a lot of people didn't understand why I had Jess and Dean as choices. I put them up cause I was thinking, maybe Emily and Richard could see that Rory would need someone of the same class she had grown up in, plus I had fun making Dean mean, I hate him, and we hadn't any Jess action in the story. Anyways, I tallied the scores and we have...  
**  
4 votes for Dean

3 for Jess

32 for Tristan, making him our winner.

We also had some surprise votes for people I didn't mention. We had 3 votes for Colin (weird...) and 2 for Marty.

Ok, now go read the fic, I know you want to...

* * *

**What Now**

_

* * *

_

_"On the topic of marriage" Emily said carefully, coming down from whatever cloud she had jumped to with the news of Finn's wife's last name, "I'm afraid I have some bad news and some good news" Logan and Rory glanced at each other_

_"Our marriage you mean?" Rory asked, motioning to herself and Logan_

_"Yes. I'm afraid that it is now non-existant. We, your grand-father and I, have decided that Logan isn't suitable for you" Emily said sadly_

_"Why not?" Rory asked innocently_

_"Well...," Emily quickly thought of an excuse, "His father is such a important person in the newspaper world, we just did want you to feel overshadowed dear" Rory and Logan gave each other a knowing, mission-accomplished look_

_"So instead, we found a replacement" Richard said. His words did not fall on deaf ears_

_"What?" Rory snapped her head around to look at him_

_Richard glanced down the hall "Ah, here he comes now. Rory, I would like you to meet your new future husband" Rory starred in shock at who she saw standing in the door way_

"Hello Mary" The cocky blond eyed her mischievously 

"Oh good, you know each other" Richard breathed a sigh of relief

"Rory, we went through our lists, and the DuGrey's are perfectly acceptable for you to marry" Emily reassured her

"Mom, this is so uncool. You can keep selling Rory out" Lorelai defended

"I'm afraid you have no say in this Lorelai. Maybe if you had been responsible, I wouldn't have to be making this decision" Emily retorted. Tristan walked over and seated himself next to Rory

"Long time no see Mare, how have you been? I missed you" He gave her that look that ment he was thinking about pushing you up against the lockers

"If you even think about touching me" Rory breathed menacingly

"Rory seems to be in shock. Do you need to step outside for some air?" Emily asked

"Yeah" Rory got up, and quickly walked out of the room

"I need to make a phone call" Logan lied, excusing himself to follow Rory

"Oh my god" Rory cried when she heard Logan come up behind her, "How is this happening? We had it all figured out. We had a plan" She buried her head in his jacket and her pulled her into his arms

"Sometimes things don't go according to plan" Logan whispered

"Now what do we do?"

"Nothing. I think its better this time if we just let things work themselves out"

"Lets go, I don't want to stay here. I can't stay here" They got into Logan car and drove off

they road in silence for most of the ride. Finally, Rory laughed and said, "Can you believe that Finn and Rose got married?"

"Nope. I'm still not sure if it's true" he smiled at her

"It had to be. Finn couldn't even say the word 'wife', that must mean he wasn't lying"

"Probably won't last long though. A guy like Finn can't stay put with one girl" Logan instantly regretted his words. Rory was silent.

"Can a guy like you stay put with one girl. Can you only love me?" Her voice cracked

"Rory, don't bring that up again. You know I love you"

"Oh, I'm sorry Logan, it's just that... I kinda freaked when I saw Tristan. I mean, when I thought I was marrying you, I freaked cause I didn't want to be controlled. But when I saw Tristan, I freaked cause, well, you remember last time I saw him" **(AN see chapter 8)**

"Oh right" they became silent once again

"I'm going to call my mom, just tell her whats up" Rory dialed her moms cell

"Hey girl, you bail?" Lorelai asked, more serious than usual

"Yeah, I just couldn't stay near them anymore. Grandma, Grandpa, Tristan... Tell dad that I say bye"

"Will do Princess. So, you gonna tell me what you're planning to do?"

"Nothing, Logan said it was better to see where things are heading first"

"Things are heading to your doom! Eternal suffering! Locked up in a tall, and very expensively furnished tower! Do what I did, run! That, or get pregnant and then run"

"I think I'll be fine mom" Rory didn't believe herself for a minute

"You do your own thing kid, I can't really help. Call me anytime love"

"Wow, for a second you sounded like Finn"

"God I hope not, I haven't enough drinks for that"

"We just got back to Yale, bye mom"

"Bye sweets"

Rory snapped her cell closed. Less than five seconds later, it rang. "Mom?"

"I forgot to tell you. Now, this may be nothing, or it may be your lucky break, so listen up"

"Kay..."

"We just left the Devils Castle. When we were leaving, I heard the Devil tell the Pitchfork that, and I quote, 'should give her a little time to cool off and adjust to the idea. In a few months we will revisit the situation, no doubt she will be calmer then. So it's settled, no talking about weddings until Rory is ready. Don't try to get to know her, though you already do, just carry on with your life" end quote"

"You talk funny lady, no code names please"

"Grandma and Grandpas house. Grandma told Tristan to stay away from you. Your home free for the time being"

"Oh, that's great! Hallelujah, my freedom has been bought"

"Only a few months, so your goodbyes with Logan better be short and sweet"

"Thanks mom, bye"

"Buh bye my favorite rule breaker"

Rory got out of the car and turned to face Logan, "My mom said that we have some time before any contracts need signing. She suggested that we start saying goodbye"

"I think it may be to early to end everything, but I think I know how I want to end this night" He kissed her, and she eagerly returned it. He pushed her up against the car, his mouth wandering from hers. For the moment, they didn't care about anything.

391033910339103391033910339103

two months later

391033910339103391033910339103

"Hey Ace, have fun shopping?" Logan greeted her with a kiss. They had been living together for the past two months. Finn figured, that they would have to part because of Tristan, so why not let them have a few months of freedom together.

"Hey" Rory didn't return his kiss. She didn't even look at him, she just stared into space

"Uh Rory? What did I do this time? Nothings coming to mind, sorry" Logan apologized before he even knew why Rory was acting like a zombie

"It's not you, you idiot" Stephanie snapped, coming in the apartment door, Colin lugging six huge shopping bags behind her, "Come on Rory" Stephanie grabbed her friends hand and pulled her into the bedroom that Rory and Logan shared

"What did I do?" Logan asked no one in particular

"Steph said it wasn't you" Colin pointed out

"Then who was it? If it was that Tristan creep, I'll beat the living daylights out of him"

"I don't even know what this is about at all, I just picked the girls up from the mall. Rory was like a zombie before I even got there. Steph wouldn't tell me anything, and I don't think Rory is capable of speech" Colin said

meanwhile in Rory and Logan's bedroom...

Rory sat on the edge of the plush bed, staring out the window. "Rory, snap out of it" Steph clapped her hands in front of Rory's face

"Oh Steph... This wasn't suppose to happen. We had a plan, then we didn't. He promised me that things would work out. What am I going to do..." Rory moaned

"Well for starters, I'd ask your mom, not me. I am not very good at anything, and am probably not the best person to be asking for advice" Stephanie said truthfully, "Here" she handed Rory the phone. Rory dialed the number robotically

"Oh dearie me, I told them this day would come, but none believed me" Lorelai answered the phone with a high pitched southern accent, "Please Warren, tell me what I've won"

"Mom I'm in a joking mood right now"

"Oh I'm sorry. Hurry Hyde, we have to murder one more before Jeckle comes back"

"Mom, please" Rory sounded tired, and older than she was

"Jeez, you sound really down hun. Whats the matter?"

"I have something I need your advice on"

* * *

**You like? Btw, I'm starting another Rogan called The Way Things Once Were. I'm sure if you like this, you'll like that. PLease review!**


	25. Telling

**I just wanted to say thanks for getting me to 300 reviews! You guys rock! keep reviewing, lets shoot for 400!**_

* * *

_

_**Telling Mom, Telling Them, Telling Him**_

_

* * *

"Jeez, you sound really down hun. Whats the matter?" _

_"I have something I need your advice on"_

"Are you ok Rory?" Lorelai asked, concerned at her daughters distraught state

"No, I'm not alright. Mom, what was the first thing you did when you found out you were pregnant?" Rory said quietly

"Oh my god!" Lorelai screeched, "Are you sure?"

"Steph and I went shopping today. Besides visiting the mall, we took a quick stop by the doctors office because I hadn't been feeling well. Yeah, I'm pretty sure"

"Wow" Lorelai breathed, "Thats a twist in events"

"Yeah, what am I going to do?"

"You talk about it like its a bad thing. Rory, this kid is your ticket out of Emily Gilmore Land. Its a free wave, ride it while you can"

"Mom, the whole reason I didn't like the marriage thing was because I wasn't ready to start my life yet. I'm only in college, I need more time to figure out what I want my life to be. I don't want to be roped into responsibility so I can make my own decisions"

"Well I'm sorry kid, your in to deep to bail now. You can still have that life Rory, you can still make your own decisions. Except their will be a darling little boy or girl who comes over to stay with Grandma Lorelai each day. See? Thats one solution"

"Ok fine. But what am I going to say? I mean, I don't have to say anything to Yale, the baby will be due in the summer, my what about Grandma and Grandpa? What about Finn?" Rory choked before whispering, "What about Logan?"

"Honey, if he loves you, he will love this child. If he doesn't, than maybe he wasn't worth it in the first place" Lorelai said simply

"I guess you're right"

"I'll tell your dad. Do you want me to tackle Grandma and Grandpa for you?"

"No, I want to make my own life, I'll start by doing things on my own"

"Your call. You probably want to go have some girl time with Steph. I'm sure she will have a lot of ideas about what to buy for baby. Oh you have to think of baby names! And color patterns! And, and..."

"Bye mom" Rory hung up the phone. She held her head in her hands and rubbed her temples

"So, did I hear your mom mention shopping?" Stephanie said, trying to sound casual

"Yeah, we have to plan what to buy for baby, what to paint baby's room, and name for baby" Rory said, actually smiling at the thought of naming HER child, buying stuff for HER child, making a room for HER child.

"Lets get started!" Stephanie exclaimed

391033910339103

"Ding-dong" the doorbell gonged menacingly

"Whoever can that be?" Emily wondered aloud

"Oh, did I forget to mention that Rory's coming to dinner tonight?" Lorelai said

"It must have just slipped your mind" Emily said sarcastically

"If we had know we could have invited the DuGreys" Richard muttered under his breath

"Rory's coming?" Finn asked stupidly. He hadn't seen much of Rory the past few months. He knew she had moved in with Logan, and the thought troubled him. He didn't protest, but he avoided them like the plague.

"Hey everyone" Rory walked in, looking gorgeous as always, yet Lorelai could see the fear in her eyes. Lorelai and Chris smiled at her, while Finn averted his eyes. Rory remained quiet for drinks, and most of dinner, but when dessert was served, and abruptly stood up

"Um, attention everyone" Rory tried to keep her voice steady, "I have something to say"

"What is it Rory, we would like to get to our dessert" Emily said, irritably

"I just wanted to say, that I can't marry Tristan DuGrey" Rory felt all eyes on her

"Nonsense, you have no say in the matter" Emily said, shrugging to the statement

"No, it's not that I don't want to, no wait, I don't want to, but thats not the point. The point is I can't" Rory tried to clarify

"Why not?" Richard asked

"Well because, I am bound to Logan" Rory searched for words

"What, did you illegally get married or something? Because that kind of thing can be easily overruled" Richard assured

"No, um, we kind of have a responsibility together" Rory still couldn't come out and say what she wanted to say

"What are you talking about?" Emily said, irritated

"I'm pregnant" Rory burst out. The room fell into silence

"Good god" Emily murmured

"Not again" Richard held his head in his hands

"This is all your fault!" Emily exploded at Lorelai

"My fault!" Lorelai retorted, "I don't think so, I think Logan deserves some of the credit"

"But your the one who should have brought her up right so this wouldn't happen" Emily started pacing

"Don't you dare blame me. Besides, there shouldn't be blaming, we should be happy. I know Chris and I am" Lorelai spat

"You knew! Oh great, I'm just out of the loop of everything. Don't worry, just tell Emily when you feel like it, it's not like she has any feelings" Emily ranted

"Does Logan know?" Finn asked quietly

"Of course he knows, Rory would have told him first of course, this is his child to" Emily said

"No" Rory murmured, "No, I haven't told him" she said louder

"What! Are you insane? You tell your parents first, then your grandparents and your brother, but you still haven't even told your child's father?" Emily yelled

"I'm gonna kill him!" Finn exploded, jumping to his feet

"Rory, I recommend using the drainpipe by the attic window" Lorelai whispered to Rory. Rory nodded, and slipped away upstairs, escaping the rage boiling over below

39103

"You ok hun?" Lorelai spoke quietly into her cell phone, "Wow, stupid question. Why does it seem that every Friday night ends in fighting and one of these phone calls"

"I guess I convinced myself that they would take it better than that" Rory choked on her tears

"Hey, never underestimate the Gilmore's, I lesson I learned to late"

"Mom, I really don't feel like talking now. I need to think about what to say to Logan"

"So, you gonna tell him tonight?" Lorelai asked carefully

"Yeah, I think I should have done that first, I mean, it's his kid to"

"Go do what you gotta do kid, I'll talk to you later"

"Thanks, bye mom"

39103

"Hey Ror! I didn't think you would be back so early" Logan greeted her with a kiss, "Robert randomly decided to get married, we're throwing him a bachelor party, but the bachelorettes just won't leave" Rory glanced around at the apartment, filled wall to wall with young, drunk, Yale students. Beer bottles lying empty on the tables, the stereo pounding on its top volume, drinking, dancing, making out, chaos.

Rory kissed Logan again. "What was that for?" Logan asked

"Just trying to see if you're drunk. You're not, are you?" Rory asked, pleadingly

"Don't worry Ace, I knew there had to be at least one responsible person here to keep Finn under control, I've only had two beers, not even" Logan reassured her

"Good" Rory said, relieved, "Logan, can I talk to you, alone?" she begged

"Sure, our room's open, I told them they could only destroy the living room" Logan led Rory into their bedroom, "So, whats up? Something terrible happen at the Gilmore's again? Who are you suppose to marry this time? Prince William?" Logan tried to make Rory smile

"Logan, I have something to tell you. Something really big"

* * *

**Heh heh heh, I'm always evil. Review, shoot for 400!**


	26. Anger

**Sorry it took so long to update, I was in Washington. Here's the long awaited chapter without furthur delay**_  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Anger

* * *

**_

_"Logan, can I talk to you, alone?" she begged_

_"Sure, our room's open, I told them they could only destroy the living room" Logan led Rory into their bedroom, "So, whats up? Something terrible happen at the Gilmore's again? Who are you suppose to marry this time? Prince William?" Logan tried to make Rory smile_

_"Logan, I have something to tell you. Something really big"_

"Ok..." Logan said uneasily 

"Logan..." Rory took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant" Logan stared at her, no emotion registering on his face. "Logan, say something" Rory pleaded, on the verge of tears

"I...I...I'll be back later" Logan walked out of the bedroom in a daze, Rory ran after him, in time to see him walk in a trance out of the apartment.

"Mom" Rory cried into her cellphone

"Whats wrong? Did Logan not take it well?" Lorelai was for once, completely serious

"I don't know" Rory sobbed, "He just stared at me, then he said he would be back later, then he just walked out"

"It will be ok sweetie. He'll come back. The poor guy is in shock, just give him time"

"I'm ruining everything, everyones plans, everyones life" Rory choked

"Don't you even think that. Everybody better be damn proud of you. You are a great kid, and this kid will be great too. Call Steph, go to a party, or just take a nap. Do something to get your mind off things. Look on the bright side, now you don't have to be with Tristan, you can be with Logan like you're ment to be" Lorelai told her hysterical daughter

"Thanks mom, your the best. I would be a wreck without you"

"Not like you are currently stable now"

Rory tried to laugh, "Bye mom, I'm just going to take a nice long bath to calm my nerves"

"Good idea, call me tomorrow. Bye hun"

39103

"Rory?" Logan called into the dark room. The apartment was silent, the only light was the moon shinning through the bay windows. He saw her silhouette lying with her back towards him.

"Huh?" Rory rolled over, sleepily

"Rory, I am so sorry"

"Logan" Rory yawned

"I am a total jerk. I just walked out on you. Forgive me? I was just in shock. I learned to do commitment, but I never did anything so permanent as become a father"

"It's okay, I would have been in shock to" Rory forgave him

"So, do you know what it is?"

"It's kinda early to tell if its a boy or girl, but Steph's gonna take me over to the doctors office in a few weeks. It's due sometime in the summer"

"You know that I'm all for this, right? I want you to be happy, I want this baby to be happy, our baby"

"That means a lot"

"I'll graduate this year, get a job. You'll have the baby, then go back to school. I can take care of the baby, plus my parents will make sure that it is the most pampered kid around" Logan chuckled

"Shoot! Your parents!" Rory sat straight up, fully awake

"Shit" Logan cursed quietly before saying, "Don't worry about them now, we'll talk in the morning"

"Okay, night Logan" Rory gave him a quick kiss

"What kind of goodnight was that?" Logan gave her a kiss that was more his style "Night Ace"

3910339103

"Rory!" Bill drew out the word

"What Bill, I really have a headache" Rory slumped in her chair, "Is this about your article? Just let Paris review it"

"No, uh, Rory, I think you should read this" Bill had an eager look on his face as he handed her a newspaper clipping

Rory looked at him, "Why are you standing over my shoulder?"

"I really want to see the look on your face when you read it" Bill grinned

Rory glanced at the article, her face grew grim with anger. "Oh, it's going to be a quiet simmering anger" Bill said to himself, "disappointing" he walked back to his desk

Rory recovered from her shock and grabbed the phone on her desk, "Logan!" she exclaimed when he answered

"Hey Ace, what's up?"

"Your parents! I cannot believe them! Well your father at least"

"Fuck, what did he do?"

"Did you read the Wall Street Journal today?"

"I normally just read the local paper, or go online for the news, so no"

"I didn't either. Bill, from the Yale Daily News, brought an article in it to my attention a few moments ago"

"Uh-oh" Logan said knowingly

"Your father seems to have been interviewed for an article about the future female generation

of journalists"

"I think I know where this is going"

"Let me quote him, "There is much talent present in the youth of this country today. The female journalist at American colleges are very bright. I hope many of them will succeed. It makes me sad that so much of this talent can be wasted. Rory Gilmore, from the Yale Daily News at Yale, for example...","

"Damn" Logan cursed

"was an up-and-coming young journalist, who now will probably end up as a waitress. Though I never really met Miss Gilmore, I heard many things about her. She was never the best journalist, but she tried her best. She might have gone far with her stubbornness, but now, still in college, she is pregnant and throwing her life away. What is the youth of today coming to? Before long, every young girl in college or younger, will be throwing what promise, large or little, they have. I fear for the future female generation of journalists"

"Oh my god, I cannot believe him" Logan cursed some more

"The rest of the article goes on to talk about other girls in college who are angelic in every way and the type of girl he would love to have as a daughter"

"Wait, give me some of the names" Logan instructed her, angry and thoughtful

"Roxie Boswell, Brittany Van Smith, Trixie Hilton..."

"All the girls my parents tried to set me up with before, all of the trophy wives. No brain what so ever, but money and a pretty face. Each one of them I dumped after the first date"

"Of all the nerve..."

"This really isn't met as an article, it's a message. My father's way of telling me he's disappointed. He knows I wouldn't listen if he called or tried to talk to me, so he attacked you"

"He knows I'm pregnant!"

"But he doesn't know that you have a plan, that we have a plan. He thinks your going to be a no-body drop out, he doesn't know how smart and strong you are. Don't listen to a thing he says"

"He might be right"

"Don't even think that"

"I mean, he thinks that I'll end up a waitress. With the article he wrote, everyone will think I'm irresponsible, and that I have no talent. Nobody will want to hire me"

"I have some strings I can pull, don't worry"

"Ok, thank you"

"Don't worry Ace, just forget about this, go back to work. Bye Ace"

"Logan..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

Logan smiled, "Love you Ace"

"Bye Logan, see you later"

"Bye Ace"

3910339103

"Oy mate, why the long face?" Finn said, walking into the apartment where Logan sat on the couch, beer bottle in hand, "Have a bad night?"

"My father wrote a not so nice article which mentioned Rory in not so nice terms"

"But you can fix that"

"I did, but that was yesterday"

"And..." Finn was slightly confused

"Rory never came home"

* * *

**I luv cliffies. Review!**


	27. Missing and Motives

**This is a super short chapter, but thats only because I already updated today and am only updating a second time because it has already slid down the list to number 8. Consider yourselves lucky. I probably won't be updating for a bit because I have a French proficency exam (yuck) and I have to memorize my lines for a play I'm in. Im Grace Farrell in Annie. Wish me luck in both endevors!**_  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Missing and Motives

* * *

**_

_"Rory never came home" _Logan said quietly 

"What do you mean?" Finn sat down next to his depressed friend

"She called me after she had cooled off from my dads article and asked what I wanted for diner because she was in the mood to cook something. She said she would see me later and hung up. I waited for her, but she never came home"

"You don't think she got caught up in work?" Finn asked hopefully. Logan looked at him sceptically

"Rory would never work herself overnight without calling. She has classes this morning, she wouldn't stay out all night"

"So what are you going to do? I mean she's missing and your sitting here drinking"

"Damn, I hate when your right. Hand me the phone"

39103

"Huh" Rory rubbed her eyes, she couldn't see straight

"Shh, it's ok, your with me now" she heard a voice say

"Logan?" She asked

"No, that jerk is far away, there's only me now"

Rory tried to find where the voice was coming from. The room looked vaguely familiar. "Dean" she said abruptly, realizing where she was and who was speaking

"Yeah, it's me Rory"

"How did I get to your house?"

"Well, I kinda kidnapped you, but I had good reason" Dean said, ashamed

"There is good reason for kidnapping?"

"Well, I knew you wouldn't let me talk to you Rory, but I had to see you. I missed you so much, I need you. What ever I did in the past, or said, I never ment to hurt you. Forgive me?"

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Huh?"

"Dean, you can't kidnap a girl and expect her to forgive you for continually insulting her in the past"

"But I can keep her here" Dean said coldly

"Dean, please" Rory was suddenly frightened. Dean walked over to her. He grabbed her and crashed his lips onto hers. She could taste alcohol as he tried to work his tongue into her mouth. She bit it.

"Fuck" He cursed, jumping back, "Bitch" he slapped her, "I'm in charge here, you better do what I want"

"Dean, please" She whimpered again

"Everybody is disappointed in me. I have nothing now, at least let me have you" He pleaded

"Dean, you can't keep me here"

"I couldn't keep Lindsay, I couldn't keep my education, I couldn't keep my job, even my family has left me. I have nothing, so I have every right to have you"

"Dean, I have a family though, I have a boyfriend, I have school, and I need those things. I feel for you, I really do, but please, let me go"

"No, I'll come back when you're ready to do things my way"

39103391033910339013390133901339103

"Look, Mr. Huntzberger, we have been looking for Ms. Gilmore for six months. I'm not sure what our chances our" the chief inspector Logan had hired to find Rory said sadly

"Look, I'm paying you a shit load of money, you will find her"

"Yes sir" the inspector said, feeling sorry for the poor young man

"Inspector!" a young officer came running up to the inspector, "We have a lead"

Logan whirled around, "What?"

"Well they told me just to tell the inspector" the officer said uneasily

"I'm the one who's paying, tell me to"

"Well, they tracked down some information about one of her former boyfriends, a Mr. Dean Forrester"

"Why didn't I remember him, Rory went to see him a few months back. She told me that she had left in tears after a one night stand"

"Yes well, they found out that the poor guy dropped out of school, was left by his wife, got fired from his job, and was practically disowned by his family. He must not be to happy. Sources say that he was always deeply in love with Ms. Gilmore. Even on the night of his bachelor party, all he did was rant about her" The officer recited

"So those are the basis of motives, correct?" Logan asked

"Yes, plus, he has a small criminal record in Chicago, his former place of residence. Petty theft mostly, shop lifting and some pranks" The officer added

"Find this guy, find Rory"

391033910339103

"Uh, Mr. Huntzberger" The car phone crackled, "We found Ms. Gilmore, but she needs medical attention"

"Is she hurt?" Logan asked

"Well, I'm not a nurse, but I think she's going into labor"

* * *

**Review!**


	28. Hello Baby

**Ok, this is a short one, but be happy I'm updating at all. Just finished my french oral proficency exam, got a 97! because of my happiness, and because you guys are so great, I thought I'd treat you to a chapter. Have fun, but this is kinda a filler.**

_

* * *

_

_**Hello Baby

* * *

**_

_"Uh, Mr. Huntzberger" The car phone crackled, "We found Ms. Gilmore, but she needs medical attention"_

_"Is she hurt?" Logan asked_

_"Well, I'm not a nurse, but I think she's going into labor"_

39103

Logan paced the hall for the hundredth time. When was she going to get here? He hadn't seen her for months, and it was driving him crazy.

_Logan's POV_

_God, how could I have been so stupid! Me, one of the richest people in the word, and I could only think to call the police and investigators to find her. I'm a fucking idiot. She must hate me. I let that bastard keep her until she was going into labor. She must be so scared. I can't believe I let this happen_

_End POV_

"Mr. Huntzberger," The nurse that had suddenly appear called him back from his thoughts, "Ms. Gilmore arrived. She is being taken to the maternity ward directly"

"Where is she? I have to go to her" Logan was panicked

"I'm sorry sir, I know we normally allow husbands in the delivery room, but in this situation, it's against regulations. The two of you haven't taken any of the proper preparation classes. Technically your aren't her husband. And thirdly, she isn't in the best of conditions. They have put her in intensive care, just to be cautions. She really isn't that bad, but now that shes in labor, we only want the best for her" The nurse explained

"What did that bastard do to her!" Logan fumed, "What's wrong with her? How did he hurt her?"

"I'm sorry sir, I am only allowed to revile that specific information to direct family" the nurse recited

"I'm her boyfriend! I'm closer to her than everybody save her her direct family" Logan yelled

"My point exactly" the nurse looked frightened of the angry young man

"I am the father of the child she is delivering! Doesn't that count for anything?" Logan was almost pleading now

"I'm sorry sir, I really am not allowed to tell you. I am only allowed to say that she isn't to serious"

"She's in fricken intensive care!"

"I assure you sir, that is only a precaution, given the situation"

"You mean because she's a Gilmore and is fricken rich" Logan spat, knowing full well what the nurse ment

"Well..." the nurse hesitated, "We don't like to show any favoritism between our patients"

"For your information lady, I'm a Huntzberger! We have money from here to the Golden Gates!"

"I'm sorry sir" with that, the nurse turned and walked back to her desk

"Lorelai" Logan suddenly said, as if he had never said the name before, "Shit I didn't call Lorelai". He had called Lorelai earlier in the week when they suspected Dean as the culprit. Lorelai had been furious. The entire Gilmore force had been put towards finding Rory, and Lorelai hadn't even thought of Dean. She told Logan that Dean had kept to himself, but then moved out of Stars Hollow a month back. The police, the FBI actually, only the best, had tracked Dean. They had gone and found Rory. When Logan learned that Rory was in labor, he had told the police where to bring her and rushed to the hospital to wait. He hadn't thought to call Lorelai to tell her they had found Rory.

"Shit, shit, shit" Logan fumbled with him cellphone, mumbling curses

"Logan, anything?" Lorelai had taken to answering the phone like this every time he called

"Lorelai, I am so sorry, I completely forgot to call you in all the excitement" Logan apologized, feeling guilty

"You found her?" Lorelai was to nervous to hope for to much

"Yeah, it was Dean, the FBI tracked him and found Rory. I don't know what they did with Dean, but Rory was sent here, to Jefferson Hospital"

"Oh my god, what's wrong with her?" Lorelai panicked

"They said that the abuse from Dean isn't too bad, but she's in intensive care and they won't tell me anything because I'm not direct family"

"Holy... Did you tell them that your a Huntzberger?"

"Yep, they didn't flinch. Rory is mostly in intensive care because she's a Gilmore, and, well, because she's in labor" Logan said nervously

"My baby! Why didn't you say that in the first place! Get off the phone I need to leave! I'll be there in ten"

"The hospital is thirty minuets away from Stars Hollow"

"Hey Logan baby, they wouldn't have made speed limits if they expected everyone to obey them. I'll call Finn and Chris, we'll be there a.s.a.p."

"Thanks Lorelai" Logan breathed a sigh of relief

"Stop saying words! I'm hanging up so I can get in the car, goodbye" Lorelai hung up

39103

"Mr. Huntzberger?" A smiling nurse inquired, coming up to the party. Lorelai had come, followed later by Christopher and Finn. Colin and Stephanie had showed up. Even the recently married Lane had come and was currently talking to a paranoid Paris who had also showed up. The biggest surprise was that Richard and Emily had shown up. They hadn't made any attempt to talk to the rest of Rory's visitors, but they were sitting in the corner quietly discussing who knows what. Everyone had been at the hospital between fourteen and eight hours and they were dead-tired.

"Yes?" Logan looked up anxiously

"Ms. Gilmore is ready for visitors, one at a time please" the nurse led Logan, who of course got to see Rory first, to a spacious, confortable room.

Rory smiled when she saw Logan, "Hey you, what took you so long? I mean, six months, did you even look for me?" she said playfully

"I am so sorry Ace, I feel terrible that I didn't do more" Logan walked over to sit on her bedside

"Hey, it's ok, I'm fine"

"Fine? You spent six months with a mentally ill kidnapper and just had a baby"

"So I noticed. Dean really didn't do much to me though. He was out for most of every day, sometimes more than a day. He found out I was pregnant, so he didn't do any thing, just tried to kiss me and feel me up, that stuff. If I protested, he slapped me, but he didn't really beat me. The baby's fine"

"I'm just glad your back"

"Your not glad I just spent fourteen hours giving birth to your daughter?" she teased

"A girl? What are we going to name her?" Logan went into excited father mode

"I haven't decided yet. I need a plan first, the last time we went without a plan, things didn't turn out so well"

"True" Logan laughed

"I need a promise Logan. I know you love me, and I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, but I need to be able to sleep at night, knowing that our life is stable. It's not just about me anymore, I have mini-me to worry about"

"I swear Rory, I'm all in. Please, don't doubt me for a moment. I don't know what to do to prove how much I'm in"

"I have a few ideas" Rory said suggestively. Logan smiled at her, before leaning over to kiss her. Logan knew, as he kissed her, that he was completely truthful, he was all in, and he never had loved anyone so much as he did Rory.

* * *

**Wow, no cliffie, I surprise myself. Anyways, I will update when I can. I write when I'm happy. You want and update? Make me happy and review! **

**Btw, I need baby names!**

**Give me any ideas, but here are a few of mine you can vote on as well (btw, I need first as well as middle!) the following are first and last , not middle:**

**Lorelai (Reily) Gilmore Hayden Huntzberger**

**Lorelai (Lucy) Gilmore Hayden Huntzberger**

**Lorelai (Laura) Gilmore Hayden Huntzberger**

**Lorelai (Leslie) Gilmore Hayden Huntzberger**

**Lorelai (Lori) Gilmore Hayden Huntzberger**

**Lorelai (Leah) Gilmore Hayden Huntzberger**

**I really have no ideas at all. The above suggestions aren't even my prefered names, just ones that make sense. In your review, please include a good first name, middle name, and the Gilmore Hayden Huntzberger will be the last name (I'll figure that part out later. SO REMEMBER send me first name, middle name, and/or a vote for one of the above fetured names **


	29. MiniMe's

**I luv you guys! Not even chapter 30 (as I was aiming for) and I already have over 400 reviews! You rock! Ok, you reviewed soooo much, that I thought I would treat you to a chapter, plus, I was dying to update anyways. I have a huge sunburn and have to get up early tomorrow, so this will probably be a short chapter. It is also a filler (stories seem to get so boring when they have babies, abues can't do anything, they just make it harder for the writer to make the parents do things). Anyways before we start, I would like to direct your attention to the little baby name poll I made you take. Results for first names and middle names are posted below.**

**First names:**

**Nicknames to take the place of the name Lorelai:**

**Lor**

**Lucy**

**Leah**

**Laura**

**Reilly**

**Lori**

**Laurie**

**Other first names:  
Isabella**

**Ella**

**Leslie**

**Lexie**

**Penelope**

**Kate**

**Loretta**

**Lizabeth**

**Charlize**

**Skylar**

**Renay**

**Nevaeh**

**Middle Names:**

**Grace**

**Alexandria (like the library, nickcames could be Alex, Ella which is a pronunciation of L.A. Her initials)**

**Katherine**

**Elizabeth**

**Leah**

**Andrea**

**Parker**

**Lily**

**Anne**

**Seanea**

**Catherine**

**Emily**

**Emma**

**Rose**

**Ace**

**Now which name have I decided upon? That is for you to find out. Go and read!

* * *

**

******_Mini-Me's

* * *

_**

"Welcome home Ace" Logan said, opening the front door of the apartment for her

"It's good to be back" Rory spun around, taking in the familiar room

"I've already set up a makeshift baby room and hired a nanny to take care of her while we're at school." Logan said, coming in behind her, pushing the baby in her stroller

"Thanks so much Logan" Rory looked at him, eyes shining

"I can think of quite a few ways to thank me" Logan said, a mischievous look in his eyes

"Logan..." Rory said warningly, yet smiling. Logan wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Logan, not in front of baby!" Rory said, pretending to be shocked

"So just because we become parents, I have to stop kissing you? Geez, I didn't know that was part of the deal" Logan said playfully

"Oh hush you" Rory smirked and leaned in to kiss him

"Hey you!" somebody screeched from the open door way

"Hi Steph" Rory went to hug her friend

"Your finally back reporter girl" Colin trailed after Stephanie, greeting Rory

"God luv, you just get in, and your best mates come to see you, and we find you snogging, in front of the baby no less. You have stooped too low" Finn was in mock horror

"You know, we're going to have to stop calling her 'baby' soon" Rory said, smiling

"Well your the one that spent fourteen hours in labor, you have full credit in naming her" Logan laughed

"Oh I already know what her name is" Rory said, "I just haven't told you"

"Oh my god!" another voice shrieked from the door

Rory whirled around, "Lane?"

"In the flesh baby, long time no see!" Lane ran into the room and hugged her best friend

"I can't believe I let myself drift so far from you, I almost forgot what you looked like" Rory joked

"Its been way to long. Oh my god, is that her?" Lane rushed over the the tiny baby in the stroller, "She's adorable, what's her name?"

"Rory won't tell" Finn pouted

"Tell me Ror, I'm the girls godmother after all" Lane said

"And I'm her godfather!" Finn exclaimed, as though just realizing it

"Wow, how did that happen?" Rory laughed, teasing Finn

"Don't change the subject Ace, what's my baby's name?" Logan came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders

"Well her first name is Lorelai, after her mother and grandmother and great great grandmother, but we will call her Reilly for short" Rory said slowly

"Reilly? How is that derived from Lorelai?" Colin asked, confused

"You could ask the same thing about the name Rory" Steph pointed out

Rory continued, "Her middle name is Rose, because that sounds nice either way, Lorelai Rose and Reilly Rose. Then of course her last name will be Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzberger"

"Thats quite a mouthful for such a little girl" Steph said, taking Reilly out of her stroller

"She really is perfect Ror, she's like a mini version of you" Lane said, stroking the baby's head

"Ok, this is getting mushy, I say we hit the bar" Finn said curtly

"Finn! We can't do that!" Rory exclaimed

"Uh, why? We have before" Finn was confused

"But that was different, now I'm a responsible parent" Rory said

"You parent's are boring" Finn said passively

"Hey! I promise you Finn, one night, very soon, I will ask the nanny to stay late, and we will go out and party" Rory swore, smiling

"I'll hold you to that luv" Finn looked at her seriously, though everyone just laughed, even Reilly

391033910339103

"Rory?" a shrill voice inquired

"Hi Grandma," Rory sighed, holding Reilly in one hand, and the phone in the other

"How are you dear?" Emily cooed

"Um, fine" Rory said warily

"You keeping up in your classes, everything working out with the baby?" Emily asked further

"Yeah, it's been great actually. Logan hired this really great nanny. She takes care of the baby while I go to classes, or run errands, or do whatever I need to do, and while Logan goes to work. His father has put him in charge of this newspaper a few miles away. The nanny is on our beck and call, it's great." Rory gushed happily

"That's wonderful, now listen Reilly was born in July, correct?" Emily asked

"Yes, July 14th" Rory was curious as to her Grandmothers motives

"And it's December now" Emily continued

"Yes, I heard something about that" Rory replied

"And what happens in December?" Emily says slowly

"Christmas? Santa?" Rory guessed

"I'll give you a hint, it's kind of like what happens in November"

"I really have no idea Grandma"

"Think parties, think society"

"Oh, the débutante ball was in November" Rory realized

"Yes, good, now your getting it"

"But I already had that"

"Not for you silly"

"For Reilly? I didn't think she could be a débutante till she was in high school" Rory was shocked

"It's not a débutante ball, its only similar. In December, any five month old baby, born of society of course, must officially be introduced to society"

"That's a débutante ball!"

"Not really, because it's for infants, not young women. You and your mother were both presented at such an event, though you of course don't remember it"

"I'm guessing you want us to present Reilly at this ball"

"You guessed correctly. The ball is two weeks from today, December 17th. It's at six o'clock in the Gold Room, at the Starlite Foundation. It starts at seven, but be there at six to practice. It's fairly easy, you've done basically the same thing before, except this time you will be escourted by Logan, and you will be holding Reilly I've got to run, I trust you to find suitable outfits. Goodbye Rory" Emily quickly hung up the phone

The front door of the apartment opened, and Logan walked in, "Hey," he kissed her in greeting, "Anything wrong? I lost my key and was knocking on the door. When you didn't answer, I had to go downstairs at ask the lobby for a spare"

"Sorry, I suddenly had an urge to play Greenday as loud as the speakers would go"

"You played Greenday for our baby? I hope it was the old Greenday, their new stuff sucks"

"Oh, and then, did I mention, my Grandmother called? Inviting, no thats to kind of a word, commanding, us to present Reilly to society on December 17th, in the Gold Room of the Starlite Foundation. Apparently, that's what everyone does" Rory said sarcastically, "My grandmother wants a mini-me, but better. Make sure she gets it right from the begining this time"

"Hey it won't be so bad" Logan assured her

"Easy for you to say, you never had to be a débutante"

"Can't argue there. Tell you what, after the débutante thing is over, you and I will take a trip"

"What about Reilly?"

"We will only be gone for a few days, the nanny, or your mother if you ask her, will be glad to babysit for a while. You have been overworking yourself so much lately"

"I just want to feel like I'm being a good parent"

"You are, but even great parents take vacations. We'll go to Paris, you always tell me how you want to go there, to sit on the riverbank to read and think"

"You know me too well Huntzberger, Paris it is"

* * *

**Filler, I know. I had writers block for forever, which never ever happens to me. Stupid baby, impering my writing ability and ideas! Review plz, not to many chaoters left**


	30. Presenting Paris

**Ok, it's late because I just got back from the opening night of my play Annie (im Grace yay) we did so well, but I'm tired now, yet happy, so I updated. Its a short chap, but as I said before, the baby putsa damper on things. I'll be ending this story soon, one or two more chapters, but be sure to watch for my new stories.**

_

* * *

_

**Presenting Paris

* * *

"I just want to feel like I'm being a good parent"**

_"You are, but even great parents take vacations. We'll go to Paris, you always tell me how you want to go there, to sit on the riverbank to read and think"_

_"You know me too well Huntzberger, Paris it is"_

391033910339103

"Presenting, Lorelai Rose Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzberger" The announcer called,"Born July 14th. Escorted by her parents Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden and Logan Huntzberger"

Rory plastered the regular society smile on her face, holding the baby in one arm, and looping her other arm through Logan's. "Calm Ace" Logan whispered to her

"I can't be calm, I hate this place, I hate being here, I hate my grandparents for 'asking' me to bring Reilly here, and I hate this dress" Rory grumbled quietly, still smiling

"Just think of Paris" Logan smiled at her, they finished walking down the staircase and went off to their place in the crowd. "Oh, you were wonderful" Emily gushed

"Well we have always been proud of Rory's ability to walk down stairs, but wow, Logan can do it to" Lorelai said, coming up behind Emily

"That was rather sarcastic Lorelai" Emily glared at her

"I'm sorry mom, this is a serious occasion? I guess I should call Bozo the Clown back to tell him not to come after all" Lorelai grinned

"Your impossible" Emily huffed, "But you Reilly, you are a little angel aren't you" Emily held the baby's tiny hand

"Just wait, when she grows some more hair and can dress herself, this tramp won't be anyones angel" Lorelai winked at the baby

"Lorelai!" Emily said harshly

"What, you want to decide on the club price now? I'm sure it should be high, she'll be a hit" Lorelai just smiled at Emily's anger

"Oh, I'm off, got to mingle" Emily excused herself

"Mom, I was wondering..." Rory said sweetly

"If you could recompense me for all the money I have spent to cloth, house, and feed you over the years? Sure, but I don't accept charity" Lorelai said

"I was wondering if you would mind babysitting Reilly for two weeks" Rory finished

"You mean, over Christmas?" Lorelai asked

"Well yeah... I guess. I know it's her first Christmas, but Logan and I are going to take a trip to Paris" Rory said, feeling sheepish

"Huh, don't you usually see her in class?"

"We mean Paris, France mom"

"As long as you promise to come back, no running away, then sure, I'll take this 'little angel' and teach her a thing or two about life" Lorelai grinned at Reilly

"Nothing dirty mother" Rory warned, "Don't corrupt the mind of a child under a year"

"She going to have to learn someday. Hey, birds do it, bees do it, your dad and I did it, you and Logan did it"

"Mom! Please"

"Fine fine what ever, have fun"

"Thanks, bye mom, bye Reilly, oh my sweet little girl" Rory kissed Reilly on the head, as did Logan, and they turned to go

"What! Your leaving now!" Lorelai exclaimed

"Yeah, we want to get to our plane on time" Logan explained

"Now! What about Reilly's stuff? Surely she has clothing and toys" Lorelai called after the happy couple

"Oh, we already dropped all that off at your house, have fun" Rory called over her shoulder, waving goodbye as the pair ran out of the room

391033910339

"Wake up sleeping beauty" Logan said playfully, his arm still wrapped around her. They were lying in the plush bed of the hotel. Rory was on her side, curled up, and Logan was behind her. His arm was draped across her side, and he had moved his head up next to her ear, as to whisper to her.

"Huh? Did I dream it all? Where am I?" Rory said groggily, trying to sit up, but being stopped by Logan's strong arm

"No, you didn't dream anything" Logan assured her, still not removing his arm. Rory turned over to face him, placing her hands on his chest

"Good, so the hot guy lying next to me isn't a hallucination" She played back

"I hope not, or else he wouldn't be able to do this" Logan kissed her, long and passionately, like he had before the baby was born

"We really are here?" Rory asked hopefully

"Yep, Paris is all yours today Ace" Logan removed his arm, bringing it up to her face to play with her hair

Well lets go, time's a wasting" Rory smiled at him, once again trying to get up

"Not so fast Ace, I don't wanna get up yet" He smirked at her, his arm back around her, pulling her towards him

39103

"I'm so happy we're here! I have always wanted to go to Paris you know. When I was sixteen, I had two dreams, go to Harvard and go to Paris" Rory rambled, gazing out at the landscape before her

"You're happy Ace?" Logan asked, coming up behind her, his arms gripping the railing on either side of her so that she couldn't move

"Very very happy" She backed up into him,begging his arms to hold her, "I never knew the view from the top of the Eiffel Tower was so enchanting. I thought the good old Statue of Liberty was grand, this is much more poetical"

"Poetical?"

"Yes, poetical. I looks like a scene from a story book, a fairy tale" Rory's eyes wandered over the small houses far below, and the River Seine a little ways off, glinting in the sunlight

"Ace" Logan said after a few peaceful moments

"Yeah?" She said, still looking around

"I love you"

"I love you too" she turned and kissed him

"I really love you Ace" Logan took her hand and got down on one knee, "Will you marry me Rory Gilmore?"

* * *

**Short and sweet, thats what happens with a baby and writers block. review anf I will update, trying to be as long and not boring as is currently possible**


	31. Just Another Plan

**Ok, wow, long time no update. I am so sorry. I only have three days of school left and final exams are starting. Hurrah summer is almost here. Warning, this is an umbearably short chapter, but I am just to tired to write more. I want to thank Brown Eyed Beauty for giving me an idea and getting me out of my writters block rut. Though she probably doesnt even know how she did it, now there will be quite a few more chapters than I planned, yay!**_  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Just Another Plan

* * *

**  
_

_"I really love you Ace" Logan took her hand and got down on one knee, "Will you marry me Rory Gilmore?" _

"I... I don't know what to say" Rory stammered, not knowing what she should be feeling. She felt both glad and scared at the same time, nervous and flattered.

Logan smirked, "say yes of course"

"I... I..." Rory's mind was racing

"We already have done everything else, we live together, we have a kid, we just skipped a step. Come on, lets get the big one over with"

"I don't know Logan, what about school, aren't we a little young to be getting married?"

Logan cocked his head slightly to the side and gave her a curious look, "the same goes for having a baby, but no ones complaining"

Rory realized that he was right, and she also realized that she could not love anyone more than she loved him, "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes. I don't know why I even doubted it" Rory smiled

Logan jumped up and hugged her, holding her close and never wanting to let go. "This is the part where you slip the engagement ring on my finger" Rory whispered

"I'm getting to that" Logan said slyly, his lips finding hers, "In a minute"

Finally the pair broke apart and Logan gave Rory the ring. "Let's go back to Connecticut, right now. I want to share our happiness with everyone, besides, we really should be there for the baby's first Christmas"

"No more romantic holiday?" Logan asked

"Screw that, we'll get a better one for out honeymoon" Rory said happily

"Whatever you want Ace"

391033910339103

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed, running to embrace her mother before Lorelai rang the Gilmore mansion doorbell

"Ror? What are you doing back?" Lorelai said, confused, and cradling Reilly in one arm

"I'll tell you later, don't worry, nothing bad" Rory said, kissing Reilly and cooing over her

"Lorelai!" Emily exclaimed in her sugar sweet voice when she opened the door, "Oh and Rory! I didn't think that you and Logan would be back in time for Friday night dinner" Emily looked lovingly at Rory and glanced at Logan, "Oh and darling little Reilly, so sweet. Well come in, come in, don't let the baby catch cold" Emily ushered the foursome into the house

"Oh hello," Richard said in greeting, "This is perfect,m its a good thing you and Logan showed up," Richard said to Rory, "We have something very important to tell you"

"As do we" Rory grinned ear to ear

"Let's go on in to the parlor" Emily said, leading the way

"Drinks anyone?" Richard asked

"Oh non for me thanks, but the kid says she could really go for some martini on the rocks" Lorelai said from her place on the couch

"Lorelai" Emily said, in her usual tone of disgust

"Anyways," Richard said passively, sitting down in his usual chair, "what's the big news you have for us" Richard turned his attention to Rory and Logan

"Well, " Rory said, glancing eagerly around, "In Paris, Logan gave me this" She flashed her hand in front of everyone, showing off her glittering engagement ring

"Oh that's nice" Emily said, dismissively, "He bought you a pretty little Parisian ring, how quaint. Now let me tell you about the time your grandfather bought me jewelry in Russia"

Lorelai cut her mother off, "No, mom, don't you know what the ring is? It's an engagement ring. Logan asked Rory to marry him" Lorelai exclaimed, smiling at her daughter

"And I said yes" Rory was beaming

"What?" Emily said quietly, color draining from her face, "Richard..." she looked towards her husband for reassurance

"It's alright Emily"

"Uh oh" Lorelai said, "What do you mean, it's alright Emily', what exactly is mom worried about?"

"Well thats what we were going to tell you, our big news"

"and?" Logan asked impatiently

"Well we found a legal way to make everything thats happened in the past few months socially acceptable" Richard said slowly

"That's never good, don't trust a man who says the words 'socially acceptable', thats what they said when I had you" Lorelai warned Rory

"Grandpa?" Rory asked, cautiously

"Well as you know, it's very difficult to cover up the fact that you were engaged to man, but had another man's child, all while in school mind you" Richard began

"I don't like where this is going" Rory said fearfully

"It's a disgrace to the DuGreys, as well as to the Huntzbergers" Richard explained

"What is?" Rory asked defiantly

"Well, everything. Anyways, we made a plan, so neither family will be hurt and everyone will be happy" Emily cut in

"Oh no" Lorelai said, "Not everyone is ever happy with your plans"

Emily actually smiled as she said "See we were concerned that you were engaged to Logan, because the basis of the plan is that you still marry Tristan, and we tell everyone that he is Reilly's father"

* * *

**Short I know, but be nice, you like the turn of events? I'm just getting warmed up to the baby in the house thing. Yah! review!**


	32. Agreement Comes With Such Sweet Sorrow

**Ok, long time no update. My computer died and final exams are here so its hard to update. I keep trying. Don't hate me for this chapter. Luv ya all**

* * *

**_Agreement Comes With Such Sweet Sorrow_ **

**

* * *

**

Emily actually smiled as she said "See we were concerned that you were engaged to Logan, because the basis of the plan is that you still marry Tristan, and we tell everyone that he is Reilly's father"

Everyone stared at the elder Gilmores in shock. Lorelai actually half laughed after a moment. "Uh mom, didn't you present Reilly to society as Logan's child like less than a week ago?"

"Well, we made that minor error because we hadn't figured out the new plan yet. Now, we just announce that we didn't want to fail our social stature by not presenting Reilly at all, and that Tristan was away on a business trip for his father, so Logan, being of good breeding, offered to stand in for Tristan. Obviously the announcer did not know this, and so incorrectly announced Logan as Reilly's father. See? It's perfect. Not only does everything work out, but we gain a lot of social status for being so ingenious" Emily laughed lightly

"Grandma…" Rory said quietly, not seeing an escape from the plan, "Couldn't you please give it up? I mean, Logan isn't bad. Remember he's the one you wanted me to marry in the first place. We were just pretending, that night when we acted so rudely **(A/N see chapter 22) **Why can't you go back to that plan?"

Richard chuckled before answering, "Rory, we can't do that. We are already in way too deep with the DuGreys. When you and Logan pulled that childish prank which we foolishly believed, we cut everything off with Mitchum and Shira. We aren't on speaking terms. Besides, do you really think that they would accept the proposal? It makes Logan sound like he's playing second fiddle"

"But he asked me to marry him! How the heck is that second fiddle?" Rory exclaimed, exasperatedly

"It's complicated Rory; I understand why you don't understand. You weren't brought up here in society so these things are foreign to you" Emily said sympathetically. Lorelai made a gagging face towards Rory, shielding her face with one hand.

"Anyways, let's not dwell on that. You will marry Tristan. Don't worry about anything else; we'll take care of all the rest. Tomorrow we'll announce your engagement to Tristan in every paper on the East Coast, we don't want to take the chance and wait like we did last time" Richard said simply

"I… I need to lie down, I feel kinda dizzy" Rory said putting her hand to her head, and staring at Logan

"You can lie down upstairs" Emily offered

"No, I'll take her home" Logan said

"Let me take care of Reilly for tonight. You two could use another night alone. Besides, I didn't really get to bond with my grand-daughter yet. Oh she's sleeping; I'd better head off as well. Ta ta" Lorelai quickly excused herself, and she and Reilly walked out, shortly followed by Rory and Logan.

The car ride back to Yale was silent. Logan finally said "So… what now?"

"Now? I don't know. More plans and plots seem to get us in more trouble. I think we should just go along with it" Rory said carefully

"What? Go along with it? Are you ok? Go along, like you actually marry Tristan?" Logan said in disbelief

"I don't know what to do anymore" Rory sighed, "I just want everyone to be happy, even if it means I have to stop fighting them"

"But you won't be happy, and I won't be happy" Logan said plaintively, "Can't we elope or something, like Finn did? Then they would let us off the hook"

"It's complicated; they treat Finn differently than they do me. Besides, I really want a real wedding, not to elope"

"It's your choice" Logan said coldly. For the rest of the trip they road in silence.

3910339103

""Judge Harper will see you now" the pretty put-together looking secretary informed Rory politely

"Thank you" Rory said, smiling as best as she could. She grabbed her purse and went in to the foreboding office.

"Ah, Miss Gilmore, what seems to be the problem?" The judge said, addressing her from his grand chair

"You basically already know everything, because you know my grandparents, but its like this," Rory took a deep breath, proud that her voice sounded so firm and strong, "My grandparents want me to marry this guy, though I am already with someone else, who is also the father of my daughter. My grandparents want to claim that my daughter is also the other guys, not the guy whom I am with. Get it? Since my mother had me at such an early age, my grandparents apparently have the right to decide things such as who I should marry. Is that legal? Especially now, that I'm a mother?"

"Sadly yes. I'm sorry, I can't help you. If I tried to find a loophole, Emily and Richard would certainly find something to fix it with. I can't help you. You must do what your grandparents say, or try to convince them to lift off the legal bond that compels you to have to do what they want" The judge explained

"Yeah, like that's going to work" Rory muttered, "Well thank you anyways"

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of any assistance" The judge said as she left

"So am I, so am I" Rory mumbled to herself as the doors swung closed behind her.

39103391033910339103

Rory brushed the tears from her eyes before taking Christopher's arm. She walked slowly, gazing at her mother and daughter as they paraded before her.

"You're wonderful sweetheart. I'm sure everything will work out eventually" Chris whispered to her.

"Not likely," Rory said, trying to smile at the people she was passing. She looked straight ahead. She saw Tristan watching her, a smile playing on his lips. _Maybe he's different_, Rory thought, _maybe he's changed_. _At one point I would have liked the feeling of his lips on mine. That was before I knew the feeling of Logan's on mine_. Rory cursed herself for thinking that. _Don't think about Logan, and everything will be fine_. She told herself. _Who am I kidding; nothing is going to be fine_. Rory forced herself to look at him as she mounted the steps onto the platform.

"Do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband..." The priest was saying. Rory heard herself say I do, but it was as if she couldn't control her own words.

"You may kiss the bride" The priest said. Tristan smirked, though not in the same way Logan did. Rory began to close her eyes, wanting to believe it was Logan. Their lips touched. Nothing. No fireworks inside her brain. No feeling of pleasure and passion. nothing. Rory sighed in disappointment that Tristan mistook as joy. The pair turned to face the crowd. Tristan was grinning like a bastard, and Rory was doing her best. Out of the corner of her eye Rory saw him. Not more than a shadow of disappointment, turning away. Then he was gone. Rory watched Logan as he left.

_Oh god what have I done?_

_

* * *

_**So, I know you all hate me. Don't worry, it will all work out in the end. Always a Rogan, just this will give it a little more passion. (hint hint) review my beloved readers!**_

* * *

_


	33. REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE**

Ok, I know some people hate me cause they say its kinda farfetched, but hey, creative lisence, if you dont like it, i really dont crae. anyways, important, this fic is kinda long and i dont want to scare people, i never read fics that are to long. so anyways, this story is NOT done. The sequel is called "Is Love Forever". read it! and review! I love all of you so much, no matter what you say about me!

btw, i wanted to put a link to the sequel here, but the document wouldnt let me, sorry.


End file.
